PASION
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Él era un millonario que se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba, pero ella no apareció en la iglesia, renuncio a su riqueza y se convirtió en apostador y mujeriego.Ella a punto de comprometerse con otro… el mismo destino los unira para vivir un intenso amo
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba enfrente del altar esperando a su futura esposa, ese día que había esperado con tanta emoción se vería afectado al ver que ella no llegaba.

-por que no llegara la novia – fueron los rumores de toda la iglesia

Una dama de honor entro corriendo a la iglesia y camino por todo el altar hasta llegar al futuro novio.

-esta lista?- el pregunto

-será mejor que lea esto- le entrego una carta y se retiro

Observo la carta entre sus manos y decidió abrirla

"_querido inuyasha, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo por la simple razón de que no te amo y no quiero estar casada con un hombre al que no amo_

_Att: kikyo"_

Inuyasha arrugo el papel y posteriormente lo tiro a un lado de el.

-damas y caballeros, hoy no hay boda- les dijo a sus invitados al mismo tiempo que caminaba del altar hacia la salida de la iglesia

1 año 3 meses después.

El sol brillaba con tanta intensidad, se dirigían a la iglesia como cada domingo lo hacían.

-hoy irá kuoga, espero que seas amable con el kagome, ya que él esta interesado en ti – le decía su padre

-no entiendo por que he de ser amable con ese tipo papá, yo no estoy interesada en el

-eso es lo que dices, pero cuando lo conozcas bien cambiaras de opinión

-lo dudo

Xxxxxx

En la iglesia un sacerdote escuchaba las confesiones de un hombre.

-y así es padre, usted sabe que la carne es débil y como soy hombre solo tome lo que se me ofrecía por segunda ves

-inuyasha, ya estoy arto de que confieses todos los días de tus aventuras y de tus amantes, soy el único que sabe cuantas mujeres casadas han engañado a sus maridos contigo

-por eso se lo confieso padre, no quiero cargar todo el tiempo con ese peso

-entonces cambia, regresa a tu vida de antes y retoma ese camino que dejaste atrás hace mucho tiempo

El sacerdote sabia de su historia, conocía a Inuyasha y la clase de partido que es, no era un solo vago que se dedicaba a apostar y a tener a cuanta mujer se le plazca, sino, era mas bien un joven millonario que solo dejo su fortuna para buscar otra vida.

-jamás lo haré, que no se da cuenta que si lo hago, las mujeres solteras se darán cuenta de mi situación económica y me verán como un buen partido

-eso es lo que te mereces, casarte con una mujer de bien, de buena familia y de buenos sentimientos, no como ese tipo de mujeres que sueles frecuentar

-nunca, una vez lo intente y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, prefiero esas mujerzuelas a que otra traición- se levanto del confesionario

-entonces te quedaras a la ceremonia de hoy?

-por supuesto, después de todo me veras seduciendo a la primer mujer que vean mis ojos

-nunca cambiaras por lo que veo hijo

-no se puede cambiar de un día a otro

-ve con suerte

-lo veré en la ceremonia – y se retiro

Caminaba hacia las bancas y se sentó, su mirada se concentraron en Ayame Betancourt que lo miraba con lujuria, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, pero esa visión fue tapada ya que iban pasando el matrimonio higurashi y detrás de ellos su hija kagome, los ojos de el y de ella se cruzaron por un instante y hubo en él deseos de saber quien era, le sonrió pero ella le hizo una cara de indiferencia.

A lado de él estaba su amigo Miroku, fiel amante de las mujeres pero con un corazón para una… su sango, se inclino un poco a el y…

-quien es ella?- le pregunto a señalando a kagome

-es kagome higurashi, pero yo que tu no pondría mis ojos en ella

-ah no ¿Por qué?

-por que es una casta e inocente palomita, a parte kuoga esta tras ella y parece que sus padres aprobaron que la pretendiera, inuyasha es fruto prohibido

-nada es prohibido para inuyasha taisho-esbozo una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la inocente chica

Kagome sabia que alguien la observaba con una mirada penetrante que le calaba hasta los huesos, desvió un poco la mirada y encontró al culpable de esa sensación, un hombre con los ojos mas hermosos que vio hace unos momentos, su pelo era plateado y su cuerpo bien formado fue con lo que se encontró, el le sonrió y ella se ruborizo y se volvió a girar.

-sango, ¿Quién es él? – no quiso señalarlo para no ser tan obvia, así que solo dirigió a su amiga con la mirada

-es inuyasha taisho, dicen que es un vago sin oficio y beneficio pero sobre todo con mala fama de mujeriego al igual que su amigo Miroku

-y tu como lo sabes?

-lo se por que he escuchado a mujeres hablar de el tanto como besa y de cómo es en otras cosas

-como que en otras cosas?

-luego te explico, este no es un lugar para hablar de ello

Termino la ceremonia, kuoga, sango y los padres de kagome fueron al confesionario dejando a kagome sola, ella salio de la iglesia y tomo asiento en una banca, mientras tomaba un poco de sol.

-el día es hermoso no crees?

Ella giro su cabeza y se cruzo cono esos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente como adentro de la iglesia y afuera.

-si usted lo dice- se levanto de su lugar para retirarse y dejarlo solo, pero el la sostuvo delicadamente su mano

-mi nombre es inuyasha taisho – le hizo una reverencia y luego beso su mano -¿puedo saber el nombre de tan bella dama? – la miro con sus ojos intensos que la quemaron por dentro

-kagome, kagome higurashi – se presento y retiro su mano del amarre de Inuyasha

-es un placer conocerla señorita, le puedo decir algo- una mirada seductora empezó a formar en su rostro

-si, dígame- se soltó de su amarre y lo miro a los ojos

-es usted la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Kagome recordó las palabras de su amiga sango y esbozo una sonrisa

-y eso se lo dice a cuanta mujer ve?

-por supuesto que no, se reconocer una belleza ante mis ojos- se acerco a ella- y usted es la mujer mas bella que he visto, por usted dejaría mi mala reputación de mujeriego para ser solo suyo

-me siento alagada, pero ya estoy comprometida – se ruborizo al instante, nunca había escuchado hablar a un hombre como el lo hacia, algo en su interior latió fuertemente y supo que era su corazón

-pero no casada, razones mas poderosas para luchar por usted

-ahórrese la molestia inuyasha taisho, yo no me fijaría en un mujeriego como lo es usted

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su familia, sango y ese tipo al que no quería ni ver.

-por supuesto que te fijaras en mi, mi ojitos bellos- mientras veía que ella era tomada del brazo de kuoga – y en cuanto a ese imbécil, no representa competencia para mi

Kagome iba tomada del brazo de kuoga, lo hacia mas por compromiso que por respeto.

-¿donde andabas?, te estábamos buscando –le pregunto kuoga

-estaba tomando el sol mientras ustedes se confesaban

-por que no te confesaste? – le preguntaba

-por que yo no tengo pecados – le sonrió

Inuyasha aun la seguía con la vista, parecía que se la iba a comer viva, de repente sintió como unos brazos delicados rodearon por la parte de atrás su fuerte y ancho pecho.

-no es el lugar para comportarte así ayame- sin verla sabia que era ella, simplemente por el perfume de rosas silvestres

-vaya veo que me conoces muy bien querido- le susurro al oído

Y el volteo y la abrazo por la cintura

-como olvidar a una verdadera amante – mirándola con esos ojos seductores que la hacían desfallecer ante el.

-estaré sola esta noche…. Dejare abierta mi ventana, ya sabes que hacer – le dio un beso en la mejilla

-no dudes que iré – le susurro al oído y se alejo de ella

Después de un día largo como era domingo, kagome, sango y su madre estaban en el jardín, la madre de kagome y sango tejían mientras que ella solo contemplaba los hermosos rosales del jardín mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en ese par de ojos dorados.

-"si no fueras tan mujeriego" – ella pensaba al recordar esa intensa mirada dorada

-ya se acerca tu cumpleaños kagome, sabes que vas hacer? – sango la saco de esos pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba profundamente perdida

-eh…decías algo –le contesto sin prestarle atención

-piensas hacer algo en tu cumpleaños – le volvió a repetir sango - ¿en donde estas Kagome?

-no se sango, no tengo ánimos de una fiesta

-claro que si –intervino su madre - kagome tendrá su fiesta de 18 años, su padre y yo ya lo hemos hablado al respecto – las interrumpió la madre de Kagome

-que emoción, podría ser de disfraces – sugirió muy emocionada Sango

-es buena idea sango – le dijo la madre de kagome

-pero todavía yo no he dicho si quiero una fiesta o no – negó

-pues aunque no quieras se hará – dijo su madre mientras se levanta de su lugar – con permiso señoritas – y se retiró

Estaba a un solo movimiento la pregunta era…¿Cuál carta elegir para ganarle a sus rivales?

-vamos inuyasha, saca de una vez - dijo un hombre de pelo negro y ojos cafés

-no te impacientes Miroku, este juego es pura estrategia, escoges tu mejor jugada para ganar

-si pero siempre te tardas - otro hombre de pelo negro, pero con ojos azules le reprocho

-bueno, ya me desconcentraron ustedes dos, ¿Qué hora es? – Miro su reloj y eran las 9:00 de la noche – caballeros es tarde debo retirarme

-pero si ni siquiera has sacado tu carta

-dudo que lo haga Bankotsu, tengo una cita con una hermosa joven – esbozo una sonrisa picara

-¿Quién es esa hermosa joven? – le pregunto Miroku

-Ayame Betancourt – les respondió con orgullo

-la misma de los domingos? – le pregunto Bankotsu

-así es Bankotsu, la misma de todos los domingos –dicho esto tomo una copa de vino tinto y bebió su contenido hasta la ultima gota – los veo luego chicos – y se retiro

Los dos hombres observaban como su amigo se retiraba de la cantina dejándolos solos.

-quien fuera el, tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres – dijo bankotsu a Miroku

-es un maldito galana – respondió Miroku celoso

Kagome estaba harta de esa vida apariencias, ella quería algo más que eso, quería enamorarse perdidamente, sentirse amada y no casarse solo por dinero.

Ato un par de sabanas y las amarro en una base de la cama y la arrojo por la ventana, dispuesta a salir de esa prisión de oro que no la dejaba respirar.

Al estar libre y sin ataduras camino por las obscuras calles de la ciudad "mala idea el salir de noche" se decía a ella misma, luego sintió como le seguían los pasos y entre mas rápido caminaba más rápido la alcanzaban, antes de doblar en una esquina alguien la tomo del hombro y la atrajo hacia él.

-valla, valla miren lo que tenemos aquí

Era un hombre alto, ojos color negro y tenía una barba un poco crecida sin mencionar que la miraba con lujuria. El corazón de kagome se sobresaltaba a cada segundo, rogando que no le pasara nada malo.

-un manjar muy exquisito – termino la frase

-suélteme o grito – lo amenazo

-cállate estupida – le dio una cachetada – te voy a enseñar a respetar a un hombre

La tumbo al suelo, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando que nada le pasara, cuando alguien toco el hombro de ese hombre, el volteo a ver quien era.

-no es de caballeros golpear a una dama…

**

* * *

**

**Hola**

**Aqui con un Fic nuevo, espero sea de su agrado**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome logro ver quien era, era el mismo hombre que había visto en la iglesia…. Era Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿tu quien eres? – le pregunto el hombre

-nadie, no soy nadie pero no dejare que lastime a esa señorita

-ja, y que me vas hacer? – el hombre lo desafío

-digamos que te voy a dar una lección que debes aprender

-así, no me digas – se burlo de el – según tu ¿Cuál es esa lección que debo aprender?

-respetar a una dama

Ambos se pusieron en guardia e Inuyasha de un solo golpe derribo al hombre, este callo a un lado de kagome.

Inuyasha le ofreció la mano a kagome para ayudarla a levantarla pero simplemente se quedo en esa misma posición.

-déjame ayudarte – dijo Inuyasha al ver el estado de Kagome – o prefieres esperar a que él se despierte o peor aun que otro venga e intente hacer lo mismo? – señalo al hombre que estaba tirado

Después de tanto pensarlo tomo la mano de Inuyasha , la ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos salieron de ese lugar sin soltarse de la mano.

-se puede saber que hacías a esta hora de la noche? –comenzó a regañarla

-oye me estas regañando? –el asintió –mira a mi no me hables de esa forma, tu no eres….

-escucha jovencita – la interrumpió - ¿sabes lo que estuvo a punto de pasarte? –La miro y ella negó - ¿Hubieras imaginado si yo no habría pasado por aquí? – Volvió a negar – no verdad

Kagome agacho la cabeza, sabia que él tenia razón, lo mas correcto era darle las gracias y nada de explicaciones.

-gracias – alzo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos

-¿crees que con decir gracias solucionas todo? – Dijo alterado – mira, vamos a limitarnos a decir algo, te llevare a tu casa

Y así, Inuyasha acompaño a kagome hasta su casa.

-gracias una vez mas – le dijo kagome

-no me des las gracias, solo prométeme que no volverás a salir sola a esta hora de la noche

-te lo prometo – le regalo una sonrisa que llego al corazón de Inuyasha

Se acerco a ella y hacia sus labios. El corazón de kagome era una bomba de tiempo en su cuerpo, sentía como él se aproximaba cada vez mas a ella hasta sentir su tibio aliento, cerró los ojos a esperar que la besara, pero en ese momento Inuyasha recordó que no era como las demás mujeres que frecuentaba.

_-"no eres como las otras"-_ pensó mientras la veía a los ojos - que tenga hermosos sueños… mi dama de ojos bellos – y solo le dio un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas

-igual tu – fue lo único que pudo responder, se sentía frustrada al sentir que él no la beso donde ella quería

Inuyasha espero a que ella entrara, se quedo un rato hasta ver como la luz de una habitación se encendía y supo que era la de ella.

Kagome salio al balcón y lo vio recargado en un árbol, el le sonrió, ella también, después de un rato de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas, kagome entro a su habitación, cerro las puertas del balcón, apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

-bien, ya se cual es tu habitación… ojos bellos

Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a otra casa, subió por la barda y entro a otro balcón, pero a diferencia de este las puertas estaban abiertas, invitándolo a pasar. Entro pero alguien lo recibió abrazándolo por la espalda.

-por que tardaste – dijo mientras besaba la ancha espalda del hombre

-se me hizo tarde en la cantina – mintió

-sabia que ibas a venir – le susurro al oído y luego lo mordisqueaba

El giro sobre sus talones para tenerla frente a el, la abrazo por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo y luego la besaba apasionadamente.

-hazme tuya Inuyasha – le rogó – llevo esperándote mas de una hora y quiero sentirte

La tomo entre sus brazos y camino hasta la cama, donde le hizo el amor más de una vez.

**xxx**

Al día siguiente se escuchaban como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación, despertó sobresaltada y vio como su amante se vestía rápidamente.

-Ayame, abre esa puerta – una voz demandante se escucha detrás de la puerta

-mi padre – dijo preocupada mientras se pasaba su mano por el pelo

-será mejor que me vaya – dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un rápido beso en los labios

-te veré otro día? – ella le pregunto

-es probable

Dicho esto salió por el balcón, justo en ese momento el padre de ayame entro a la habitación y la vio desnuda.

-por que estas desnuda? – le pregunto furioso

-papá – se cubrió con las sabanas – así duermo, así que dame un poco de privacidad por favor

-hijas, uno nunca termina de entenderlas – dijo entre dientes para salir de la habitación, ayame solo esbozo una sonrisa al recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado a lado del mejor amante del pueblo

**xxx**

Kagome se despertó temprano ese día, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón, recorrió un poco las cortinas de las puertas del balcón solo para recordar la noche anterior, recordó como se veía su salvador a la luz de la luna y recargado bajo un árbol, recordó también el beso que él le había dado en la mejilla.

-si no fueras tan mujeriego, te daría mi corazón, aunque me lo estas robando

**xxx**

En una posada, estaba una vieja anciana preocupada por que él todavía no llegaba.

-¿aun no llega? – pregunto preocupada

-no te apures mujer, de seguro se quedo con una mujer, ya sabes como es él

-lo se, pero me preocupa no vaya ser que en una de esas lo descubra el padre o el esposa de esas mujeres

Justamente el chico de ojos dorados entraba y caminaba hacia ella.

-Kaede –abrió los brazos para abrazarla

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para evitar el abrazo

-si ya sabes donde estaba para que me preguntas

Kaede tomo una mano del joven y lo llevo hacia una mesa y lo obligo a tomar asiento en una silla.

-inuyasha ya deja de ser tan mujeriego – lo comenzó a regañar

-kaede no puedo, es mi naturaleza

-naturaleza ni que nada, hijo – volvió a tomar su mano y lo vio a los ojos – desde que llegaste aquí y nos contaste tu historia haciéndonos prometer que no diríamos nada, te tome cariño, eres el hijo que nunca tuve y me duele verte así, escuchar las habladurías de la gente, no sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de decirles lo que eres

-kaede..

-lo se, pero no te haz puesto a pensar que ya es tiempo de que retomes esa vida que dejaste a un lado para que encuentres una mujer hermosa y de buenos sentimientos

-muchas veces lo he pensado kaede – suspiro – pero no hay ninguna, si todas las solteras llegaran a saber que soy mas rico que el imbecil de Kuoga , me verán como un buen partido, la mayoría busca dinero y buena posición

-pero no todas son así, debe haber una entre ellas, que no se fije en eso

-lo se – volvió a suspirar y recordó a su dama de ojos bellos – lo único que quiero es una mujer que primero se fije en mi, quiero que en el corazón de ella ya no haya espacio solo para mi, pero sobre todo quiero que al momento de verla me vea reflejado en sus hermosos ojos bellos

-hablas como si estuvieras ya enamorado

-nada de eso kaede

-bueno hijo – se levanto de su silla – piénsalo bien, no todas somos así, veme a mi, me case con totossai a pesar de que no tenia dinero y ve como nos ha ido – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo solo

-la única que quiero es a ella kaede... –susurro en voz bajita para que nadie lo escuchara –mi dama de ojos bellos – cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordarla

* * *

**Hola**

**Gracias en cerio, por sus comentarios lindos para con esta historia y lo siento por dejarlas con la espera del segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kagome cerró de nuevo las cortinas de la ventana y se metió a bañar, el agua era tibia, tibia como el aliento de su salvador… su salvador, se recargo en la tina y la interrogación invadió su mente… ¿Por que no la beso si ha besado a muchas mujeres? ¿A caso ella no era bonita y no despertaba ningún interés en él?, sonrío ante ese tipo de preguntas, como era posible que pensara en eso si solo ha cruzado unas cuentas palabras con ese hombre, y así mejor se sumergió en la tina para limpiar todos esos pensamientos que su misma mente producía.

Termino su baño y se puso un lindo vestido color amarillo y posteriormente bajo al comedor a desayunar, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver al hombre que nunca hubiera desdado conocer.

-pero miren, hablando de la reina de roma – menciono kuoga mientras caminaba hacia ella, tomo su mano y la beso con dulzura a lo que kagome se incomodo – el día de hoy te vez hermosa y radiante

-gracias – dijo Kagome mientras agachaba su cabeza

-Kuoga vino a desayunar con nosotros – dijo la señora Higurashi mientras caminaba hacia su hija y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros - ¿No es magnifico?

-oh… no tienes idea – kagome la miro a los ojos y se lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, a lo cual la señora Higurashi fue la única en darse cuenta del tono

– bien, pasemos al comedor

La señora Higurashi tomo del brazo a su esposo y ambos se fueron al comedor dejando solos a la "pareja". Una vez que kuoga los vio alejarse volvió a tomar la mano de kagome…

-en serio que luces hermosa el día de hoy kagome – paso sus dedos sobre una mejilla de kagome y tuvo que contener las ganas de besar esos dulces labios rosados de su futura prometida – muy hermosa

-me vas a ruborizar kuoga – mintió para hacerlo sentir bien

-eso me halaga, saber que mis palabras te ruborizan – tomo la mano de kagome y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia el comedor – tus padres me han dicho que van hacer una fiesta de disfraces para tu cumpleaños

-si, eso fue idea de sango – esbozo una sonrisa- de hecho mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos

-me encanaría poder asistir princesa, pero temo que para esas fechas estaré ocupado y andaré en un viaje de negocios

-no te apures kuoga – su corazón latió de felicidad al saber que él no estaría para ese día

-pero prometo compensarte después…¿Qué dices?

-aun no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo kuoga – se detuvo por un momento y lo miro a los ojos

-claro que si, después de todo estamos a un paso de nuestro compromiso y te aseguro que no va a pasar mas de un mes cuando portes el anillo y que todo el pueblo se entere que la mujer mas bella ya esta apartada para mi – se inclino para besarla pero kagome dio un paso hacia atrás

-mis padres nos esperan – esbozo una sonrisa y ambos retomaron su camino hacia el gran comedor

Ambos llegaron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Kuoga y su padre intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y de vez en cuando la madre intervenía, pero kagome, ella solo pensaba en su salvador. Si sus padres se hubieran enterado que quiso escapar, en ese mismo instante la habrían mandado a un internado.

-Inuyasha Taisho? –repitió su padre

-si, algunos dicen que lo han visto con mujeres no tan decentes – dijo kuoga

Ese nombre la saco de sus pensamientos y puso atención.

-yo oí – intervino la madre – que es un vago, dicen que apuesta todas las noches en un bar de mala muerte y anda con cuanta mujer, es desagradable

-si yo fuera el padre de una de esas jovencitas que andan siempre que él mandaría a mi hija a un internado

-es solo un hombre que no sabe lo que quiere, es un pobre diablo que de seguro su hogar es una caja de cartón – se burlo kuoga y los padres de kagome rieron con él – y tu que opinas de él kagome? – dijo kuoga sin parar de reír

Esto le había causado coraje a kagome, es verdad que era un vago, pero no que dormía en una caja de cartón y a lo poco que lo trato se dio cuenta que no era el mujeriego que todos dicen, por que si era así él la habría besado con tal de conquistarla y haber tenido mas que un simple beso con ella.

-yo no tengo nada malo y nada buen que decir de él, es una persona y como persona hay que respetarlo – se levanto de su asiento – se me quito el apetito – camino hacia la salida del comedor y se detuvo en la entrada

-kagome – hablo su padre – regresa a tu lugar – ordeno

-lo siento padre, pero no puedo estar en lugar donde solo se divierten hablando mal de las personas – y salio del comedor

Los señores higurashi se vieron uno al otro, el papá le hizo una seña a su esposa para que fuera a hablas con su hija, una vez solos el padre de kagome se disculpo con kuoga por la actitud que mostró kagome.

Su madre entro a la habitación y encontró a su hija viendo el balcón, se quedo parada a mediación de la habitación de su hija.

-se puede saber por que te comportaste de esa manera delante de Kuoga – kagome al escucharla giro sobre sus talones y le hizo frente a su madre

-por la simple razón de que no soporto que hablen de las personas a sus espaldas

-¿Desde cuando te importan las demás personas? Todos hablamos de la gente Kagome, así es nuestra sociedad

-pues será tu sociedad madre, a mi no me involucres en ese termino de "sociedad"

-escucha – tomo aire y exhalo por un momento – no quiero discutir, vas a bajar y te vas a disculpar con kuoga

-¿y si no quiero? – la reto

-mira jovencita – su paciencia se termino, camino hacia ella y la tomo del brazo – kuoga es muy importante para esta familia, en pocos meses será tu prometido y no queremos que se lleve una mala impresión sobre tu educación

-me importa si se lleva una buena o mala impresión de mi mamá

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y su madre le soltó una bofetada

-estupida – y la zarandeo – Kuoga es una solución a todos nuestros problemas y si no le agradas adiós a su dinero, adiós a la solución de nuestros problemas económicos, así que vas a bajar y le ofrecerás una disculpa

-ya te dije que no lo hare – se Safo de ella – si tanto te preocupan los problemas económicos de esta familia, cásate con él

-grosera – levanto la mano pero contuvo las ganas de darle otra bofetada – por esta ocasión diré que esta indispuesta, pero en la oportunidad que tengas te disculparas con él

Giro sobre sus talones, camino hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación de su hija, al ver que su madre se fue, no pudo contener las lagrimas y se abandono al llanto, sus lágrimas eran amargas y lo único que quería era huir, huir de ese lugar, huir de un destino que no quería cumplir.

-es que acaso todo es dinero?

Camino hacia el comedor donde aun estaban su esposo y el futuro prometido de su hija, los dos hombres se encontraban tomando café y fumando un puro.

-¿Cómo esta Kagome? – pregunto Kuoga

-esta indispuesta, te manda una disculpa por su actitud – tomo asiento y se sirvió un poco de café en una taza

-no tiene por que disculparse – dijo Kuoga

-de ninguna manera Kuoga – intervino el padre – Kagome se comporto como una mujer sin educación

-bueno por que no mejor cambiamos de tema – sugirió su madre y los dos hombres asintieron -¿Cuándo planeas darle a kagome el anillo de compromiso?

-dentro de unos meses – dijo sonriendo Kuoga – aun no encuentro el adecuado

**XXX**

Dormía tranquilo, la noche anterior se la pasó en vela vigilando la casa de los higurashi, había esperado a que su dama de ojos bellos durmiera para poder irse tranquilo y así ir a la casa de su amante Ayame . Pero sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos hasta que llamaron a su puerta, se levanto furioso.

-que pasa totossai? – pregunto al ver al hombre parado en su puerta

-lo siento señor Taisho, pero le llego el sobre de cada mes

-gracias totossai

Totossai le entrego el sobre en las manos y se retiro. Una vez estando solo lo abrió y saco una carta.

"_Inuyasha, como siempre, aquí esta tu mensualidad, la hacienda marcha a la perfección y a todos nos gustaría que regresaras, ya paso tiempo de lo sucedido, regresa_

ATT: Myoga

-Myoga, tu siempre tan atento

Después de haber leído la carta, saco de este sobre una fuerte suma de dinero y lo guardo en una pequeña caja fuerte, para todo el pueblo el era solo un vagabundo que se ganaba el dinero apostando y de los favores de alguna que otra mujer, pero lo que ignoraban era su fuerte posición económica, era mucho mas rico que Higurashi e incluso que kuoga.

Se dio un baño y salio de su habitación en busca de alguien que le pudiera hacer un favor.

-Shippo – le hablo a un pequeño niño que estaba platicando con una adorable niña

Shippo al ver a su inseparable y mejor amigo, corrió hacia él

-dígame señor Taisho

-necesito que vayas a una florería y me traigas la rosa mas hermosa que vean tus ojos – le dio un par de monedas – te puedes quedar con en cambio para que invites a tu amiga un helado – le guiño el ojo

-en seguida le traigo la rosa señor Taisho

Shippo salio corriendo de la posada y fue directo a la florería, sus ojos encontraron la rosa roja mas hermosa que había entre miles, la compro y se la llevo a su amigo Inuyasha. Una vez que Inuyasha tuvo la rosa en sus manos, esa noche la dejaría en la habitación de su dama de ojos de ojos bellos.

**Xxx**

El espero a que ella apagara la luz de su habitación, cuando lo hizo, escalo la barda y subió por un árbol que conectaba la habitación de ella. Entro al balcón y pudo notar que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella mientras contemplaba como su dama de ojos bellos dormía… sonrió al escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre, retiro un mechón de su frente y el ligero contacto con su piel la hizo despertar.

-qu…- no pudo decir nada ya que inuyasha le tapo la boca

-sshh – se llevo un dedo a la línea de sus labios y después retiro la mano de la boca de kagome

-que haces aquí? - pregunto susurrando

-vine por que quería verte, aparte me ayudaste dejando la ventana de tu habitación abierta- esbozo una traviesa sonrisa

-siempre entras de esa manera en las habitaciones de tus amantes?

-si – rió al ver un gesto en kagome – pero ninguna me causa emoción, como el verte a ti – se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios

-Inuyasha, no es correcto… mis padres están en la habitación continua y….

-y lo que lo hace verdaderamente divertido, no te preocupes por ellos, están durmiendo

-como lo sabes?

-por que espere a que apagaran las luces – y sin decir mas se acerco a sus labios y la beso

Fue su primer beso y con la persona que ha estado soñando toda su vida, el beso fue tierno ya que Inuyasha sabia que su dama de ojos bellos no era tan experta como las demás así que la guío, al separarse ambos se miraron uno al otro, las palabras salían sobrando y lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de dos corazones frenéticos.

-eres hermosa, mi dama de ojos bellos – le susurro al oído para luego besar sus mejillas – cada rose de tu piel podría llevarme a la locura – y por ultimo de nuevo sus labios


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir su sueño tan real, sentía como su respiración era agitada mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. La habitación era obscura y solo miraba hacia el techo mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué él estaba en su sueños?, se dice que los sueños son reflejo de lo que deseamos… ¿acaso era eso lo que ella quería? ¿Ser besada por ese encantador mujeriego? Negó mientras cerraba sus parpados para poder retomar el sueño pero le fue imposible.

Se recargo en la cama y su mirada viajo hacia su balcón, donde el viento fresco de la noche elevaba las cortinas blancas y besaba su tersa piel, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y encontró una rosa roja junto con un papel color crema.

Con manos temblorosas tomo el papel al mismo instante que la abrió pudo ver la perfecta letra que contenía esa misteriosa carta…

"_para la dama de ojos bellos que ha cautivado mi corazón, espero que mi nombre se repta en tus sueños no una, si no todas las noches_

_Se despide de ti tu admirado no tan secreto_

_Att: Inuyasha Taisho"_

Cuando termino de leer la carta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, él estuvo aquí, en su habitación, contemplándola mientras dormía, escuchando decir su nombre en sueños, se ruborizo ante tal pensamiento, pero… ¿Qué habrá pensado él de ella? Se volvió a preguntar para si misma. Su mirada viajo hacia la rosa que aun seguía en la mesita de noche, la tomo y aspiro es dulce aroma que emanaba de ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustan las rosas rojos? – esbozo una sonrisa y dejo de nuevota rosa y la carta en su mesita de noche

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón mientras analizaba por donde había subido su admirador no tan secreto como él mismo se hizo llamar en la carta.

-también me has cautivado el corazón Inuyasha – lo dijo al viento con la esperanza de que ese mensaje fuera entregado a él y se fue a dormir

**xxx**

Esa noche había logrado una maniobra que jamás en su vida ha hecho, primero ¿Cómo podría subir a un árbol con una rosa en su boca sin que esta soltara un pétalo?, segundo, si las puertas del balcón de su dama de ojos bellos estaban cerradas ¿Qué haría como segunda opción? Y sobre todo la tercera, evadir al personal de vigilancia nunca era difícil para el, pero al final logro subir al balcón y entrar a la habitación de su dama de ojos bellos, y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que ella pronuncio su nombre en sueños…

-Inuyasha

Su amigo Miroku lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras deseaba haberlo matado en ese momento por romper con su hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa Miroku? – dijo suspirando mientras observaba a su amigo

-una joven vino a dejarte esto –le entro un pequeño papel – al parecer es una chica que trabaja en la casa de Ayame

Sin ánimos tomo la nota que Miroku le entregaba y la abrió

"_Te espero hoy a las 11:30…mis padres se fueron de viaje, así que les di a mis sirvientes el día libre, tendremos toda la noche y hasta el día de mañana para nosotros dos…_

_Te espero_

_Ayame "_

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mientras guardaba la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-ya van a dar las once – dijo Miroku - ¿piensas ir?

-¿A dónde? – Inuyasha enarco una ceja ante la pregunta de su amigo

-con ayame – esbozo una sonrisa picara

-por lo visto anduviste de metiche y leíste la carta – lo acuso

-no soy metiche es solo que me gusta estar informado

-bueno señor al que le gusta estar informado, te dejo – se levanto de la silla

-¿vas a ir? – pregunto de nuevo, interesado por saber la respuesta de su amigo

-no, esta vez no iré a verla – el tono de su voz mostraba seguridad en la respuesta, así que salio del bar que frecuentaba con dirección a la posada de Kaede

Eran las doce de la noche y aun no llegaba y un inmenso coraje invadió su ser con el solo hecho de pensar que él estuviera en el lecho de otra mujer.

-vendrá, de eso estoy segura – tomo asiento en un sillón a esperar su llegado – pero si estas con otra juro que me las pagas Inuyasha Taisho – cerro sus ojos y no supo en que momento se quedo completamente dormida

**XXX**

Al día siguiente…

Kagome se levanto y guardo la rosa junto con la nota en un cofre, lo cerró con llave y se fue arreglar ya que sango llegaría muy temprano para que ella y su madre comenzaran a realizar los preparativos de su cumpleaños.

Sango ya se encontraba tomando una tasa de café y platicando con la señora Higurashi, en cuanto vio a Kagome entrar por la puerta de la sala se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo.

-sango - dijo kagome mientras la abrazaba

-Kagome, buenos días –se separo de kagome - ¿estas lista para un día de compras? – esbozo una sonrisa y kagome asintió

-bueno, si ya estamos listas es mejor que salgamos de una vez – intervino la señora Higurashi

-se de un lugar en donde venden vestidos hermosos – sugirió sango

-bueno, tu serás nuestra guía

Habían conseguido todo y solo faltaba lo más importante… los vestidos. Sango las llevo a una tienda donde vendían vestidos hermosos, al mismo tiempo que entraban las tres se separaron tomando distintos rumbos.

Él la había visto entrar en la tienda de disfraces así que entro, tomo un antifaz, se lo puso y comenzó a buscarla. Después de una larga búsqueda pudo ver a su dama de ojos bellos elegir un vestido blanco, largo y no muy escotado.

-con es vestido, usted parecería por un ángel….

Su corazón reacciono ante la melodiosa voz de aquel hombre, giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con un hombre de antifaz.

-reconocería ese color de ojos en donde fuera – dijo ella intentando quitarle el antifaz

-será mejor que no lo intente, bella dama de ojos bellos –advirtió

-y que pasa si lo hago? – lo reto

-no podría controlar mis impulsos y mis labios terminarían en los de usted

-esta mañana descubrí una flor con una nota –cambio de tema - ¿tiene algo que decir?

-ojos bellos, me declaro culpable, pero la culpa no fue de todo mía, tu también contribuyes a eso, dejaste las puertas de tu balcón abiertas

-en ese caso tendré que cerrarlas con llave – bromeo

-de todos modos buscaría la forma de entrar a tu habitación – esbozo una sonrisa –se pude saber por que estas en una tienda de disfraces

-me están organizando una fiesta de 18 años, y mi madre la quiere hacer de disfraces, así que no tengo de donde elegir – comenzaron a caminar mientras ella observaba cada vestido

-lucirías hermosa y radiante con ese vestido

Kagome observo el vestido que inuyasha le decía, era rojo, estraple, con encajes y sobre todo algo escotado de la espalda.

-es bello – dijo – si, creo que lo llevare, gracias –le regalo una sonrisa

-de nada – se quito el antifaz

Y así ambos se miraron a los ojos e inuyasha ya no pudo reprimir más sus deseos de besarla, se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso delicadamente a lo que ella también le respondió. Fue su primer beso, ¿Qué sentimos cuando esa persona tan especial nos da el tan esperado primer beso?, sentimos como el corazón late mas fuerte de lo norma, nuestra presión sanguínea disminuye y sentimos las llamadas "maripositas en el estomago", sentimos como nos elevamos por los aires y tocamos el cielo con la punta de los dedos y solo nos dejamos guiar por él y por el momento, se nos olvida en donde estamos y que no nos importa lo que digan las personas que van pasando a nuestro lado, lo único importante es ese momento que se quedara grabado en la memoria para toda la vida y que podemos repetirlo una y otra vez, bueno así fue lo que Kagome sintió en ese único y solo con un beso, surgían nuevos sentimientos y aun no estaba segura de eso, no podría entregar su corazón a una persona con la fama que Inuyasha Taisho tenia de tras de el.

En ese lapso de minutos ambos se olvidaron de donde estaban, pero ese magnifico momento fue interrumpido por una tercera voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-kagome…- se escucho la voz de su madre

-mi madre – dijo mientras se separaba de él

-lo se, la escuche – se puso de nuevo el antifaz - ¿Cuándo será esa fiesta?

-dentro de 3 semanas- dijo – estas invitado

-cariño, con o sin invitación iría de todos modos – le dio un beso fugas y se retiro a paso rápido

Kagome observo el vestido que Inuyasha le había dicho, era hermoso y sin duda estaba decidida a llevárselo con tal de complacer a su salvador.

-aquí estas- dijo su madre preocupada mientras caminaba hacia ella -¿ya haz elegido algo? –le pregunto

-si – ella asintió y le mostró el vestido rojo –este me gustó

-es hermoso, te felicito, tienes buen gusto en eso saliste a mi – dijo su madre orgullosa – aunque es una lastima que Kuoga no te vea con el puesto

-si-suspiro – es una lastima – pero en sus labios había una sonrisa que ni su misma madre podría quitársela y todo a causa de un beso

**XXX**

Dejo el antifaz de donde lo tomo y salio de la tienda, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios ¿Qué le había hecho esa dama a él?, no estaba seguro pero de lo que si lo estaba era de un nuevo sentimiento que surgía dentro de él, y por ella era capaz hasta de cambiar esa fama de mujeriego y sobre toso a retomar el camino que dejo atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-valla, hasta que por fin te veo

Una voz femenina se escucho y su sonrisa de desvaneció al ver a la mujer que estaba justamente parada atrás él con los brazos cruzados como esperando una respuesta…

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola **

**En primer lugar siento haberlas dejado sin actualizacion durante mucho tiempo, por problemillas personales y sobre todo afectaron en la inspiracion, pero ando de regreso, espero que le shaya gustado este capitulo, veamos quien ese esa mujer que interrumpio los pensamiento de inuyasha.**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Ayame – le sonrío – que hermosa te vez

Esas palabras provocaron que Ayame bajara sus defensas a un 50% pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, estaba molesta y mucho, la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en un incomodo sillón esperándolo a que apareciera y simplemente el no llego.

-por favor ni creas que con esas palabras vas hacer que se me quite lo molesta – lo miro con unos ojos verdes dominados por la ira y el coraje

-¿segura? – Camino seductoramente hasta estar a su altura – segura que mis palabras no harían que se te quitara lo molesta – le susurro al oído

Se escucho un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja e Inuyasha supo que sus defensas bajaron a hasta estar al 0%.

-si – reconoció – pero estoy molesta por que no fuiste anoche – su mirada cambio a una mas tierna mientras lo abrazaba del cuello – tuve que dormir en un incomodo sillón esperando a que llegaras y simplemente nunca apareciste

-lo siento, tuve complicaciones, pero prometo recompensarlo cuando tu quieras –le dio un beso en la nariz mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-que te párese esta misma noche? – sonrío seductoramente

Suspiro ya que había pensado todo el día en visitar a Kagome esa misma noche y si quería cumplir ese propósito debía inventarle una buena escusa a la pelirroja.

-ayame, esta noche no puedo

-como que no puedes? – lo dejo de abrazar y dio un paso hacia atrás –dijiste queme recompensaría cuando yo quiera, y quiero que sea esta noche

-no puedo esa noche – le repitió – puede ser mañana

-ni mañana ni otro día… esta noche – se aferro a su respuesta

-bien, en ese caso no me esperes ni hoy, ni mañana ni otro día – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-inuyasha…

La voz de Ayame lo hizo detenerse mientras que la pelirroja se paraba frente a el y lo abrazaba.

-esta bien, que sea mañana – tuvo que aceptar esa condición si lo quería seguir viendo

-de acuerdo esperame mañana –le dio otro beso en la frente y siguió su camino mientras que ayame lo observaba partir

Varios segundos después salieron de la tienda de vestidos, Kagome, sango y la señora Higuarshi quien esta ultima la saludo con mucha alegría.

-ayame querida, que milagro el verte –ambas se dieron un beso en la mejilla

-señora Higuarshi –le sonrío – es un placer verla

Pero en cuanto vio a Kagome esa sonrisa desapareció, no era de su agrado ya que ella en un principio tenía mucho interés en Kuoga, pero como él prefirió a kagome hizo que naciera un profundo rencor hacia ella, claro que ahora no le interesaba si tenía al más encantador de los hombres entre sus sabanas… Inuyasha Taisho, y si ella se atrevía a meterse en el camino de ellos dos no sabría como reaccionaria.

-Kagome, que gusto verte –la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla de una manera tan hipócrita

-buenos días Ayame – kagome solo se limito a imitarla ya que ella tampoco era santo de su devoción

-que hacen en un día tan hermoso? Me imagino que de compras – pregunto mientras observaba las cajas que contenían los vestidos que se habían comprado momentos antes

-pues como se acerca el cumpleaños de kagome, estamos preparándole una fiesta de cumpleaños – menciono la señora Higuarashi

-que maravilla, espero que sea una de las invitadas de honor – esbozo una sonrisa

-por supuesto Ayame, tu y tus padres están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de mi hija, pronto les haremos llegar la invitación

-no dude que iremos

-bueno Ayame – Kagome interrumpió la conversación entre la pelirroja y su madre – tenemos que continuar con nuestras compras, nos vemos otro día –extendió la mano hacia ella

-por supuesto – y ella la tomo – luego nos vemos

-hasta luego hija – la señora Hihurashi le dio de nuevo un beso en la mejilla – por cierto, no es bueno que andes sola sin la compañía de una de tus criadas

-le prometo que volverá a pasar, lo que pasa es que mis padres salieron de viaje y les dieron el día libre a los empleados

-de todos modos, bueno hija, me saludas a tu mamá – volvió a dar otro beso

-le dará un mucho gusto recibir sus saludos

-hasta luego – fue todo lo que dijo Kagome

La pelirroja solo contemplo el camino que tomaron las tres mujeres y su semblante cambio.

-eres una maldita hipócrita Kagome – y así ella tomaba otro camino diferente al de Inuyasha y el que habían tomado Kagome, sango y la señora Higurashi.

**XXXX**

La noche había caído y aun estaba en su despacho revisando unos documentos de compra, estaba muy interesado en una hacienda llamada "Tenseiga" y que por razones nunca encontraba al dueño, le decían que estaba de vacaciones, de viaje o simplemente que no estaba interesado en la venta de ese inmueble, pero nunca era el dueño con el que se comunicaba siempre era el administrador con el que se contactaba.

-¿revisando de nuevo esos documentos? – lo interrumpió su mejor amigo y administrador

-la verdad si, es imposible contactar a esta persona – al final de tanto estrés hizo a un lado los papeles y se recargo en su fina silla de piel

-¿y que sabes de esa hacienda?

-se dice que le perteneció a una persona llamada Sesshomaru, ni su apellido me se, pero lo que si se, es que él antes de morir se la heredo a su hermano menor, que por asares del destino nunca logro contactarlo, esa hacienda esta en ruinas, y seria muy bueno aprovechar ese terreno

-ya relájate Kuoga, ya veras que en cualquier momento sale el dueño y te la vende a mejor precio

-eso espero, por que la verdad no creo que el hermano menor la necesite, su hacienda "Tenssaiga" es mil veces mas grande que "Tenseiga"

-a lo mejor no tiene valor monetario pero si valor sentimental

Kuoga miro a su amigo por un momento y después se hecho a reír

-¿dije algo malo? – pregunto su amigo

-por supuesto que no Renkotsu, pero si mencionaste algo gracioso – se recargo con los brazos cruzados en la base de su escritorio – todo en enta vida tiene su precio y créeme que se llegar al precio, un ejemplo fácil, los señores Higuarashi, que no les importa dar a su hija en matrimonio a una persona rica, no tienes idea de lo repugnante que son para mi, fingiendo que lo tienen todo cuando están sin un peso en sus bolsillos, ¿Quién crees que les da para sus gastos? – Pregunto pero Renkotsu negó con la cabeza – yo mi estimado amigo

-pero Kagome Higurashi no esta nada mal, no se de que te quejas, sales ganando en ese punto

-claro que no esta nada mal – suspiro y se volvió a recargar en su silla de piel – una vez que me case con esa niña mal creada, le daré lecciones de educación para que sepa respetarme

-¿y si no lo hace?

-lo hará, sabes que ninguna mujer se me resiste

-por supuesto que no amigo, ninguna se te resiste ni las del burdel al que vas

-hablando de eso – le dio un pequeño trago a la copa de vino que tenia enfrente de el – hace tiempo que no vamos, deberíamos distraernos un poco… ¿no te párese? – le guiño el ojo

-me párese perfecto amigo, pero tu invitas ya que aun no me haz pagado

-claro, para los amigos es gratis

Se levantaron se sus lugares y salieron del despacho después le puso seguro a la puerta, caminaron a la recepción, tomaron sus abrigos, salieron de la mansión de Kuoga con dirección a ese mencionado burdel, ignorando que en otra parte de la ciudad el dueño de las mencionadas haciendas estaría visitando la habitación de su futura prometida.

**XXX**

No supo cuantas veces sacaba el vestido del armario y se miraba en el espejo mientras se imaginaba que lo llevaba puesto y bailaba con su salvador.

_-con ese vestido usted parecería un ángel _

Recordaba esas palabras suaves y a la vez llenas de sensualidad, esperaba lo que él le había dicho fuera verdad, solo por el compro ese vestido, por que solo quería que él la viera con ese vestido y bailar no solo una pieza sino bailar toda la noche.

Pero un ruido que provino de su balcón llamo toda su atención, dejo el vestido en un sillón y salio al balcón a investigar que había sido, pero una brisa fría recorrió todo su cuerpo y volvió a entrar a su habitación, antes de dar medio paso hacia su habitación alguien le tapo la boca y la empujo contra la pared, no pudo ver quien era ya que de la impresión cerro los ojos pero al momento de abrirlos sintió como su corazón se acelero al ver ese par de ojos dorados frente a ella.

-disculpa que te haya asustado, lo que pasa es que no sabia como reaccionaria si me vieras – le sonrío – voy a soltarte pero espero que no vayas a gritar – le susurro al oído y sintió cuando kagome asintió con la cabeza

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tomo aire y hablo entre suspiros – es peligroso

-pequeña, el peligro es mi segundo nombre, además me rió de el – la imito en su forma de hablar

-como puedes hablar así? Si mis padres o alguien te ve aquí…

-todo el mundo esta durmiendo – la interrumpió guiñándole un ojo

-no me digas que esperaste a que todos se durmieran para entrar?

-por supuesto – esbozo una sonrisa – iba a esperar a que tu también lo hicieras, pero no resistí la tentación de verte despierta

-estas loco

-claro que lo estoy, loco por ti, loco por tus labios –acaricio con sus dedos los alineados y finos labios de kagome – por tu aroma que cada día me cautiva y me domina – aspiro el dulce aroma que provenía del cuello de kagome

La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, para ese entonces Kagome estaba perdida en el juego de la seducción se Inuyasha Taisho.

-si estas tratando se seducirme… - se quiso resistir

-jamás intentaría seducirte hermosa, ya que tu fuiste la primera en seducirme a mi – susurro de nuevo en su oído

-no…yo no…

-sshhh, no digas nada, solo disfruta este momento

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que se podía escuchar el latir de ambos corazones, la respiración de los dos chocar en la frente de cada uno, y solo ambos tenían un objetivo y un destino, los labios del otro estaban tan cerca y a milímetros…

Esta historia continuara

* * *

**jajajaja ¿que pasara? no les podria dar un adelanto por que yo misma no se, espero que les haya gustado este capi**

**Si me quieren matar háganlo, les doy permiso... pero si me matan ¿quien actualizara? eh jejeje**

**Bueno chica dos cositas, aqui actualizando el capitulo 5, prometo que para mañana les tendre el capitulo 7 de "Kagome, la princesa guerrera" **

**bueno esa fue una, la segunda, chicas estoy tramando bueno no tramando armando un nuevo fic de piratas, (otro perla? jajajaja si otro) es que me encantan las aventuras de piratas y me hubiera gustado ser una pirata en mi vida pasada, pero eso si no va a tener nada que ver con "Mi destino en manos de un pirata" que por cierto no se vayan a extrañar si lo ven en un foro, le di permiso a una niña linda de publicarlo, y si alguien lo quiere publicar en otro lugar, solo avisen ¿si? la verdad no me gustaria enterarme por mi misma o por otra persona que el fic se este puicando en otro lugar sin mi permiso, no les reclamaria ni nada, soy persona pasifica, pero si me molestaria el hecho de que no avisaran aun y cuando tengo en mi perfil mi msn para cualquier aclaracion o permiso.**

**creo que eso es todo... de todos modos aqui les dejo mi msn : ****Judith_**

**"Nuestro amor es prohibido, pero el hecho de saber que lo es, hace que lo disfutemos y lo vivamos con mas pasión" - Jux008 (esa pronto la dira Inuyasha jejeje)**

**B e s o s**

**P e r l a**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-estas… acercándote mucho – muy apenas podía contener el aliento kagome al sentir tan cerca de Inuyasha

-¿te pongo nerviosa? - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-no tienes idea cuento – el corazón de Kagome era una bomba de tiempo en su cuerpo, si se acercaba mas a ella terminaría por explotar

-es bueno saberlo – susurro a su oído y se acerco mucho más a ella

Con delicadeza deslizo una mano hacia la cintura de la joven, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él para besar esos dulces labios. Y así, una vez mas el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos en esas cuatro paredes de la habitación. Kagome entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y se dejo guiar por él.

-señorita…

Pero el beso fue interrumpido por una de las mujeres que trabajaban el la casa de Kagome, al instante ambos se separaron para verla de frente. El corazón de Kagome se detuvo y solo sintió que se iba a desmayar, pensando que pudo haber sido su madre la que hubiera abierto esa puerta y en ese instante la habrían mandado a un internado.

-yura - estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle – Que... ¿Que se te ofrece?

-lo siento señorita – se disculpo por haber interrumpido ese momento - es que antes de dormir quería ver que se le podía ofrecer, como no ceno – ella sentía el nerviosismo en Kagome

-eh no yura, todo esta bien, por favor no les digas a…

-de acuerdo señorita – la interrumpió – no se preocupe, yo no vi nada – esbozo una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

Kagome camino hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro, si alguien quería entrar a su habitación tendrían que tocar. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en un sillón que estaba a un lado del balcón de Kagome y estaba entre risas y risas, Kagome frunció el entrecejo, camino hacia él y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿se puede saber por que te ríes? – lo miro a los ojos

-por tu reacción – se levanto para estar de nuevo frente a frente – es como si hubieras visto un fantasma – levanto su mano y deslizo uno de sus dedos por la suave piel de los brazos de Kagome

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? – retrocedió un paso, ya que el simple rose le causaba –en lugar de ella – señalo la puerta – pudo haber sido uno de mis padres y en ese momento me habrían llevado a un internado

-en ese caso – avanzo unos pasos hasta estar otra vez frente a frente – te buscaría en cada internado y te secuestraría

-¿no paras de decir locuras verdad? – una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al escuchar el último comentario de Inuyasha

-contigo digo y soy capaz de hacer locuras – acaricio una mejilla de la joven

-¿y eso se lo dices a todas las que han pasado por ti?

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer su pequeña dama conocía muy bien esa fama que se había ganado.

-al parecer alguien te hablo de mi y de la fama que cargo

-lo mencionaron seria mas indicado, pero aun no me has respondido

-muy bien – extendió los brazos – que quieres saber de mi? – y los dejo caer a sus costados

-no lo se, ¿Por qué eres así? O mejor dicho ¿Qué placer te causa vigilarme y visitarme a horas no indicadas y dejarme una rosa?

Lo miro a los ojos con esperanza de que él le respondiera lo que ella quería escuchar, si estaba decidida a entregarle por completo su corazón quería estar segura de que no fuera solo una más en su lista, por que muy en su fondo solo lo quería para ella sola y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie más.

Los minutos transcurrían e Inuyasha seguía sin responder, esto la inquieto mucho ya que el silencio la mataba y más el pensar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre de ojos dorados.

-sigo esperando Inuyasha – su postura era la misma -¿acaso piensas en tenerme como una mas en tu lista de conquistas?

Esas palabras le pegaron en el fondo a Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas palabras? ¿a caso no se daba cuenta que ella no era para estar en si lista?, no, él comenzaba a sentir un inmenso cariño por ella y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella. La tomo sus brazos con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia si haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿quieres una respuesta? – ella asintió – muy bien, la tendrás en este mismo instante – tomo una gran cantidad de aire y exhalo – si te vigilo día a día es por que no saber el placer de alegría que me causa verte sonreír, cuando caminas con elegancia, saludar con esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes a cualquiera que te ve y me imagino estar en el lugar del imbecil de Kuoga y ser yo tu prometido – se acerco al oído de Kagome – y no, no pienso tenerte como otra más en mi lista, si, serias la ultima, pero la única con la que quisiera estar en toda mi vida

Kagome enmudeció con esas ultimas palabras, pensaba en tenerla en su vida, pero sus padres tenían otro destino para ella, destino que no quería, prefería mil veces irse a un convento antes de estar casada con ese hombre al que no amaba. Cuando estaba a puto de articular una palabra, alguien toco la puerta y Kagome se puso nerviosa.

-un segundo – le respondió a la persona que tocaba la puerta – es mi padre y si te ve te matara, será mejor que te vayas – lo giro y lo empujo de la espalda hacía el balcón

-esta bien – se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y giro para tenerla frente a frente – pero vendré mañana y seguiremos con esta conversación – y le dio un beso fugas en los labios y bajo con agilidad del balcón, se asomo a verla, se llevo una mano hacia su boca, la beso y le lanzo el beso a Kagome.

**XXX**

Él se quedo un rato mirándola hasta que cerró las puertas de su balcón, esbozo una sonrisa y emprendió la huida pero el llamado de una mujer lo detuvo.

-no te atrevas hacerle daño

Inuyasha giro sobre sus talones y vio a una mujer recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

-yura ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – camino hacia ella

-lo mismo que tu, solo que cuidando de ella – Inuyasha supo a quien se refería

-ah – fue lo único que pudo contestar

-escucha – camino hacia él y se detuvo hasta tenerlo frente a frente – te conozco muy bien Inuyasha Taisho y se la fama que te cargas, pase el hecho de que anduvieras un tiempo con mi hermana, pero no dejare que la lastimes

-sabes que tu hermana era…

-mi hermana era difícil, se que en el pasado te hizo daño, pero Kagome no es como cualquier otra mujer

-desde luego, ella no es como ninguna que conozco e incluso mucho más diferente a como era Kikyo antes de conocerla

-no te permitiré que comiences hablar mal de ella

-no estoy hablando mal de ella, se te olvida, que mientras tu hermana trabajaba para mi, fue precisamente ella quien me buscaba cada noche, A tal grado de caer como un estupido idiota enamorada y pedirle matrimonio ¿y todo para que? ¿Para que se fuera con otro supuestamente "Mucho mas rico"?

-desconozco los motivos de Kikyo, pero por favor, te lo ruego no le hagas daños a Kagome, ella es diferente – le toco un hombro antes de irse – prométeme que no la lastimaras

-te lo prometo Yura

-gracias Inuyasha – Yura le dio una sonrisa y se retiro

**XXX**

Kagome se arreglo un poco antes de abrirle a su padre. Camino hacia la puerta y retiro el seguro para dejarlo entrar, el señor Higurashi estaba enfurecido, en toda su vida su hija nunca le había puesto el cerrojo a la puerta.

-¿Por qué te encerraste con llave? – le pregunto un tono demandante

-por que – se puso nerviosa – me estaba cambiando padre

Su padre la miro de arriba hacia a bajo, estaba entre creerle y no creerle.

-de acuerdo, escucha, el día de mañana Kuoga viene, saldremos todos a montar

Genial, ese era el deporte que mas le gustaba pero no lo podía disfrutar por que estaría acompañada de Kuoga.

-papá no tengo ganas de salir – se reuso

-pues aunque no tengas ganas, él esta muy interesado en ti y lo conveniente es que quedes bien con el para amarrar de una vez tu futuro a lado de Kuoga, así que el día de mañana iras a montar con él, tu madre y yo y mas vale que no te rehúses

-esta bien – suspiro – iré

-muy bien, más vale que estés lista mañana temprano, no quiero hacerlo esperar –camino hacia la puerta y…- y por favor no andes cerrando con llave la puerta, ya que nunca haz hecho eso

-será la ultima vez que lo haga papá

Espero a que su padre saliera de su habitación y camino hacia el balcón, con la esperanza de encontrar a su salvador, pero no, no lo vio y esto le causo gran tristeza.

_- no pienso tenerte como otra más en mi lista, si, serias la ultima, pero la única con la que quisiera estar en toda mi vida_

-no se si creerte o no Inuyasha Taisho – dejo escapar un suspiro – pero me arriesgare para averiguarlo

Si, estaría dispuesta arriesgarlo con tal de averiguar si era verdad lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, ya que ella también deseaba que Inuyasha fuera el prometido en lugar de Kuoga, esbozaba una sonrisa al recordar los encuentros que tenía con su salvador, bostezo mientras miraba la luna y así con una enorme sonrisa se fue a dormir, ya que al día siguiente saldría con sus papas y Kuoga.

**XXX**

Pidió otra ronda de wisky mientras se deleitaba observando a cada mujer que pasaba en frente de él y le guiñaban un ojo.

-vamos Kuoga – se quejo su amigo Renkotsu – han pasado más de 10 mujeres en frente de ti y no haz sido capaz de tocar a ninguna sola

-lo siento Renkotsu – tomo un trago a su copa – pero mis ganas desparecieron

-¿puedo saber por que?

-por que mi mente esta en otra parte – se recargo mas a su silla y seguía contemplando a cada mujer de burdel, había rubias, pelirrojas, etc.

-¿se puede saber en donde esta? – pregunto con interés

-en mis negocios – su amigo hizo un gesto – se que dije que quería salir para olvidarme de ellos pero no puedo, el negocio de la compra de esa hacienda ocupa toda mi atención, si tan solo el dueño diera la cara y aceptara mi oferta no estaría pensando en ello

-mira Kuoga, este no es lugar para pensarlo – Renkotsu le hizo una seña a una rubia que estaba enfrente de ellos, ella se acerco y Renkotsu le señalo a la rubia que se sentara en las piernas de su amigo a lo que Kuoga estuvo de acuerdo – escucha, la noche es joven, olvídate por hoy de ese negocio y disfruta de este momento – le sonrío a la rubia – verdad primor que mi amigo debería disfrutar la noche?

-desde luego corazón – acaricio la mejilla de Kuoga – si quieres esta noche hare que te olvides hasta de tu propio nombre

-tus palabras son ardientes – Kuoga la acerco hacia él y le susurro al odio…- ¿eres así en otras cosas?

-mucho mejor – ella le susurro jadiando también en su odio

-sería bueno que lo demostraras – Kuoga se levanto con la rubia en sus brazos – estaré ocupado – le dijo a su amigo

-no te apures tu piérdete

Ambos subieron a la segunda planta del burdel y la chica le indico cual era su habitación, Kuoga la dejo en el duelo y cerro con llave la puerta, se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, sus prendas cayeron en el suelo y la chica le descostro que era mas ardiente que sus palabras.

-tus palabras se quedan cortas a lo que me acabas de demostrar – acariciaba la tersa piel de la chica

-te dije que haría olvidarte hasta de tu propio nombre

Se volvieron a besar y lo hicieron de nuevo.

**XXX**

Llego a la posada de la anciana Kaede, y la vieja mujer se sorprendió al verlo temprano y sobre todo que lo veía llegar por primera vez a dormir.

-vaya ¿y ese milagro que llegas a dormir?

-siempre he llegado a dormir Kaede – esbozo una sonrisa

-pero nunca temprano, siempre andas de "gira"

-bueno, te quejas por que llego tarde y luego te quejas por que llego temprano ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

-escucha – alzo un dedo – ningún hombre sabe entender a la mujeres

-Totossai te entiende y por eso esta a tu lado

-es diferente hijo, ¿se puede saber por que llegas temprano?

Inuyasha contemplo la mirada tierna de la anciana mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-viejita linda otro día te lo explico – le dio un beso en la frente – me iré a dormir – y se dirigió hacia su habitación

-condenado muchacho ven para aquí en este mismo instante y dime quien es

-buenas noches – sacudió la mano de un lado hacia otro y desapareció de la vista de Kaede

-esa mujer debe ser muy importante para que comience actuar de ese modo

Continuara……

* * *

**Hola**

**ya lo se, se que las deje mucho tiempo sin actualización, perdonen la demora pero más vale tarde que nunca =), espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Llego a su habitación, tomo asiento en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas y la camisa para luego recargarse en la cama. Se llevo las manos por debajo de su cabeza y contemplo el techo, mil pensamientos cruzaban a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué placer te causa vigilarme?_

El placer que le causaba ver a Kagome era más que simplemente verla caminar por las calles, desde que la vio por primera vez pasar por los pasillos de la iglesia algo se quedo grabado en su corazón, tal vez sus ojos chocolate o simplemente su inocencia, pero estaba decidió a ir al día siguiente en la noche para retomar la conversación a diablo con Ayame, ahora lo único que en realidad le interesaba era ella…

-Kagome

Cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

**XXX**

Al día siguiente…

Kagome permaneció unos segundos recostada en su cama, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y era Yura quien entraba.

-Buenos días señorita – dijo Yura al mismo tiempo que sonreirá

Kagome se sentía nerviosa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se levanto y la siguió, la vio preparándole el baño y luego Yura la observo parada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?

-Yura…- se llevo una mano a la cabeza – con lo que viste anoche…

-Como le dije ayer, yo no vi y no se nada

-Pero me siento apenada por lo…

-Señorita – la interrumpió – no se preocupe por lo que paso ayer, solo una cosa si le digo, piense bien en sus sentimientos, Inuyasha Taisho es un buen hombre pero con fama de mujeriego, no me gustaría verla sufrir por él, pero quiero que sepa que a pesar de ser como es, es un gran hombre

-¿Entonces no les dirás a mis padres?

-Solo si usted me promete que no saldrá lastimada de todo esto

-Te lo prometo

-Muy bien – sonrío de nuevo – ahora es mejor que se arregle si no sus padres se van a poner de mal humor si no esta lista para cuando llegue el joven Kuoga

Y como no queriendo Kagome tuvo que arreglarse para estar lista antes de que Kuoga llegara.

La familia Higurashi se encontraban desayunando por mientras llegaba Kuoga, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya se encontraban en la sala esperándola, Kagome deseaba que no él no llegara así no tendría que armar una escusa para no ir, pero de todos modos aunque la inventara se vería forzada a ir por ordenes de su padre.

El timbre de la casa se escucho y uno de los sirvientes fue abrir la puerta. Le indico donde se encontraban los Higurashi y él fue hacia la sala.

-Señor Higurashi – le tendió la mano al señor Higurashi – disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que ayer tuve mucho trabajo y me dormí muy tarde

-No te apures hijo, justamente estaba pensando en eso – dijo la señora Higurashi mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de Kuoga

-Buenos días Kagome – Kuoga tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso –el día de hoy estas más que bella

-Buenos días Kuoga – retiro la mano y le dedico una falsa sonrisa

-Muy bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos por que no nos vamos ya a montar –intervino la Señora Higurashi

-Conozco un campo abierto muy hermoso y se que le va a gustar a Kagome

-Pues vamos

Caminaron hacia la salida y el señor Higurashi le dio algunas órdenes a Yura mientras le explicaba a donde irían por si alguien los buscaba.

-Entendido señor – hizo una reverencia

**XXX**

Había cortado una rosa roja y le caería por sorpresa a Kagome, escalo un árbol y llego hasta el balcón de su pequeña dama, pero al entrar solo estaba la esencia del perfume de Kagome, justamente en ese momento entraba Yura quien llevaba unos vestidos de Kagome.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? – cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y le puso seguro

-Vine a ver a Kagome

-No esta, salio con sus padres y el joven Kuoga – se dirigió a un colset para guardar los vestidos

Esto le hirvió la sangre a Inuyasha, así que ese estupido había salido con ella, la tendría para él todo el día, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esta pequeña batalla, iría hasta donde estuvieran y le amargaría el día.

-Y no sabes a donde fue? – la siguió y ambos se vieron frente a frente

-No, no se – mintió

-Yura, se que sabes perfectamente a donde fue, así que dime a donde fueron por favor – le suplico

Yura esbozo una sonrisa al ver el gesto de Inuyasha.

-Esta bien, te diré a donde fueron

-Gracias – la beso en la mejilla

-Pero antes tienes que responde esta pregunta

-Lo que tú digas

-¿Te gusta Kagome?

-No solo me gusta Yura, si no que siento en el fondo de mi que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella, y si me corresponde soy capaz de abandonar esa fama de mujeriego y retomaría mi vida pasada, para que sus padres vean que no soy un don nadie

-Ay Inuyasha – se cruzo de brazos – ambos sabemos quien eres, y si este pueblo infernal se enteran que eres inmensamente rico, todos los hombres te darían a sus hijas en matrimonio

-Pero yo solo quiero a una

-Kagome – él asintió – muy bien Inuyasha, se fueron a un campo abierto a montar

-¿El que esta saliendo del pueblo?

-Ese mismo

-Gracias Yura – beso una de sus mejillas – te debo una

-Me vas a deber más que una, mira que desde ayer ya me siento cómplice de los dos

**XXX**

Los cuatro tomaron sus respectivos caballos y comenzaron a montar, los padres de Kagome estaban engentados con Kuoga y no le pusieron atención a Kagome.

-Es hermoso este lugar – comento la señora Higurashi

-Me alegra que les haya gustado –dijo Kuoga

-Pero bueno, aun no hemos hablado de lo mas importante – intervino su padre – cuando nos pedirás a nuestra hija

-No se apure Higurashi, todo a su tiempo

Kagome no ponía atención a los comentarios de sus padres y de Kuoga, estaba pensando en ese joven hermoso de mirada dorada, no supo cuanto estuvo así, su caballo comenzó a relinchar y se levanto en dos patas.

-Kagome que haces – dijo su madre

-No se….

No alcanzo a decir nada más ya que el caballo salio corriendo a toda velocidad, kagome trato de tranquilizarlo pero fue inútil.

-Quédense aquí, yo voy por ella – dijo Kuoga al mismo tiempo que salía tras de ella

Kagome abrazo del cuello al caballo para no caerse, veía los árboles pasar tan rápido ante sus ojos, hubo un momento en que comenzó a sentirse mareada así que cerro los ojos, pero alzo la vista y al hacerlo vio que Inuyasha estaba en medio de la trayectoria del caballo, si no se quitaba podría arrastrarlo y herirlo.

-"Inuyasha quítate" – Pensó Kagome

Pero Inuyasha mantuvo su posición con la esperanza de poder detener el caballo, cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de él de la nada el caballo paro su trayectoria justamente en las narices de Inuyasha.

-Buen chico – Dijo Inuyasha mientras lo acariciaba de la frente y esbozaba una sonrisa

Inuyasha le tendió la mano a Kagome para ayudarla a bajar y al hacerlo ella lo abrazo del cuello y se acorruco en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

-Tenía miedo – dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar – Pero más por ti – lo miro a los ojos - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el caballo no se hubiera detenido?

-Me habría matado pero no hubiera permitido que nada te hubiera pasado –Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio cuidadosamente las lagrimas de Kagome – pero tranquila, ya todo esta bien

-Inuyasha – lo abrazo mas fuerte del cuello – no se que habria pasado si no te hubieras aparecido, aunque eso que hiciste fue arriesgado

-Ya hermosa, todo esta bien – tomo delicadamente la barbilla de Kagome – por lo visto siempre tengo que salvarte la vida – esbozo una sonrisa

-Y es bueno que estés ahí para cuando te necesito, creo que te nombraré mi salvador oficial

-Que honor – Dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo, no sabia por que con ella sonreía todo el tiempo - A sus ordenes señorita ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

-Kagome..

La voz de Kuoga que se escuchaba a lo lejos los interrumpió y acabo con esa magia que apenas comenzaba a formarse.

-Tu futuro prometido se acerca – dijo molesto

-Lo se – suspiro - ¿Vendrás esta noche?

-¿Quieres que vaya? – le pregunto con la esperanza de que ella digiera que si

-Si, aun tenemos una conversación pendiente tu y yo

-En ese caso – le dio un beso fugas en los labios – espérame despierta

-Kagome ¿estas bien? – pregunto Kuoga

Inuyasha dejo de abrazar a Kagome y giro sobre sus talones para ver a Kuoga de cerca, Kagome camino hacia el, pero a Kuoga no le pareció que su futura prometida estuviera tan cerca de ese miserable y mucho menos que lo abrazara.

-Si Kuoga – dijo con algo de dolor por haber dejado de abrazar a Inuyasha, si por ella fuera estaria todo el día en los brazos de ese hombre de ojos dorados – El señor Taisho me salvo – lo miro a los ojos – Gracias una ves mas señor Taisho por salvarme

-No hay de que señorita – Le hizo una reverencia

Kuoga bajo del caballo para ayudar a Kagome a subirse al caballo.

-Gracias Taisho, por salvar a mi futura prometida – Le tendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento

-No tienes que agradecer, aunque si fuera usted, estaría muy al pendiente de mi prometida – aconsejo, y tomo la mano de Kuoga

-Lo tomare en cuenta - Kuoga hizo presión en la mano para apretar la de Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo -

Inuyasha le hizo otra reverencia a Kagome y se retiro, Kuoga observo el trayecto de ese hombre

-¿Qué pasa Kuoga? – Kagome lo interrumpió

-Que no me gusto ver a ese tipo tan cerca de ti – Subió al caballo y estrecho a Kagome contra su pecho

-Fue casualidad que el estuviera ahí – Tomo su postura anterior, ya que no le gustaba estar cerca de Kuoga ya que eso le producía asco

-Bueno en ese caso debo agradecerle por salvarte, pero como te digo si lo veo de nuevo cerca de ti soy capaz de matarlo

Esas palabras hicieron un hueco en el corazón de Kagome, como se atrevía hablar de esa manera, si tuviera voluntad propia lo mandaría al diablo, ya que el solo había demostrado hasta hace poco que era un hombre frío, pero en cambio Inuyasha, él era todo lo contrario, nada que ver con los chimes del pueblo, él hasta ahorita le había demostrado que era un buen hombre, era atento, tierno, le decía palabras hermosas que la hacían derretirse como un chocolate al sol y esa sonrisa…-suspiro para ella misma – esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora hacia perder todo el equilibrio… si efectivamente se estaba o ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, pero solo había un pequeño problema, estaba a punto de comprometerse con otro y no tenía alternativa alguna solo más que vivir…

-_"Un amor a escondidas de todos"_ –Pensó mientras daba otro suspiro privado

Después del incidente la familia Higurashi y Kuoga regresaron a casa, Kagome se fue a descansar ya que había terminado con un poco de dolor de cabeza y ese fue el momento en que Kuoga aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con sus padres.

-Debo agradecerte por salvar a mi hija Kuoga – Dijo su padre

-Gracias señor Higurashi, pero el merito no es mío es de Inuyasha Taisho

-¿Cómo? – La señora Higurashi estaba sorprendía por haber escuchado ese nombre - ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto ahí?

-No lo se, pero le agradezco por haber estado justo en ese momento y salvar a Kagome…- se aclaro la garganta – A lo que voy es que no me gusto la forma en que él la miro y si se acerca soy capaz de matarlo

-No te preocupes Kuoga – Intervino el señor Higurashi – Ten por seguro que ese mal nacido no se acercara a mi hija y mucho menos a verla aunque sea a diez metros de distancia

**XXX**

Llego a su habitación un poco cansada, se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche para prender una vela que ilumino toda la habitación incluyendo una sombra que estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba a lado de su balcón y al reconocer esa sombra esbozo una sonrisa…

**¿Adivinen que?**

**Esta historia Continuara…**

**Jejej soy mala**

* * *

**Hola mis queridas y lindas lectoras, pues aqui ando actualizandoles el fic, pero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrao y veamos que pasa con esta parejita ¿Comenzaran su amor a escondidas de todos?..**

**Millll gracias a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia si no tambien por sus comentarios y por sus sugerencias prometo mejorar en cada capitulo.**

**Por sierto niñas, ando muy feliz por que Inuyasha regrso!!!! siiiiiii regreso como Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen o como Inuyasha the final act y para todas aquellas que aun no lo han visto aqui les dejo el link : . **

**Nota. a ver si sale la pagina pero lo pueden ver por animeid**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Inuyasha le respondió con otra sonrisa, se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y camino hacia aquella dama de ojos color chocolate.

-Que puntal eres – dijo Kagome hablando en voz bajita para que no la llegaran a escuchar sus padres o cualquier persona que pasara por su habitación

-Así soy siempre- le guiño un ojo- Y más si tengo que ver a una señorita de ojos color chocolate que me tiene cada día loco por ella – acaricio su suave y tersa piel de sus mejillas - ¿Ya se fue ése? – Kagome supo a quien se refería

-No – negó con la cabeza – Esta abajo hablando con mis padres

Inuaysha retrocedió un paso para mirar a Kagome mucho mejor y se preguntaba ¿Por qué la seguía? ¿Por qué se estaba obsesionado en estar cerca de ella? La respuesta era simplemente por que ya estaba enamorado de ella, pero la ira lo descontrolaba al grado de quererlo sacar de sus casillas el solo hecho de pensar que era Kuoga quien podría tener a esa mujer por el resto de su vida.

-Inuyasha – La voz melodiosa de ella lo interrumpió – Es mejor que no te arriesgues tanto en venir a verme todas las noches – dio el mismo paso que él uso para retroceder y lo abrazo para verlo a los ojos – Por que si Kuoga te llegará a ver no quiero saber de lo que es capaz, me dijo que si te ve una vez más cerca de mi es capaz… es capaz de matarte – y se hundió en el pecho de ese hombre del que ya estaba enamorada

Inuyasha la rodeo por la cintura con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, haciendo de este un abrazo protector en el cual Kagome se sentía segura pero sobre todo libre de amar. Acaricio su pelo y se recargo en el hombro su hombro para susurrarle algo al oído.

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos vea de una vez para que lo rete a un duelo y así poder terminar con él de una buena vez

-Pero… – alzo la vista pera verlo a los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ya que no soportaba la idea de tan solo imaginar a Inuyasha y a Kuoga batiéndose en un duelo - ¿Si te llegara a pasar algo?

Inuyasha retiro esas lagrimas – No te preocupes hermosa, nada pasara, era solo una suposición aun no he retado a Kuoga

-Prométeme si alguna vez él te llegara a retar rechazaras el duelo – aferro sus dedos a la camisa de Inuyasha mientra le lanzaba una mirada de suplica

-¿Y quedar como un cobarde ante todos?

-¿Prefieres quedar como un cobarde o condenarme toda la vida sin ti?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas cariño – la abrazo aun más fuerte – Escucha – de nuevo comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas pero esta vez fueron acompañadas por tiernos besos – La vida es difícil y si para estar cerca de ti tengo que pasar por tus padres y por ese imbecil ten por seguro que así lo haré

**XXX**

Mientras tanto en el despacho, solo se encontraban platicando Kuoga y el señor Higurashi.

-Bueno señor Higurashi – dijo Kuoga mientra tomaba algo de vino – Tengo que irme

-¿Por qué hijo? Si la noche a penas comenzó

-Lo que pasa es que mañana salgo de viaje, tengo que atender un negocio muy importante el cual se ha robado toda mi atención

-En ese caso no te detengo, pero recuerda que no es bueno trabajar tanto

-Créame que este negocio se merece mucha atención

-A si? ¿A que se debe eso Kuoga? – Pregunto el padre de Kagome

-Por el momento no puedo decirle nada, pero le prometo que será el primero en saberlo – prometió

-De acuerdo

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la salida.

-Dígale a su hija que mañana vengo a despedirme de ella- dijo Kuoga mientras se colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza

El padre de Kagome asintió y Kuoga se retiro, cerro la puerta y se fue a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo paso por la habitación de Kagome para hablar con ella, pero antes de tocar pensó que a lo mejor su hija descansaba, ya que había tenido un día algo difícil, así que deicidio no entrar y se fue a su habitación donde su esposa ya estaba dormida.

**XXX**

El corazón de Kagome se hizo pequeñito ante tales palabras y sintió como si alguien le apretara el estomago y comenzó a llorar de nuevo_, "el corazón no se equivoca, siempre dice la verdad, con cada palpitar, cada brinco que da de alegría cuando siente la presencia de la persona resumiendo todo esto en amor_" si ya no había duda alguna estaba profundamente, bueno perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Por lo visto anda sensible mi niña – bromeo para sacarle una risa a Kagome y lo logro – así me gusta, verte sonreír

Poco rato Kagome se quedo dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha, esté la cargo y la llevo a la cama donde la cubrió con una cobija y se disponía a velar sus sueños, recordó que esta noche le había prometido Ayame verla, pero cuando vio a Kagome recargado en su pecho con los ojos cerrados un rostro tan tranquilo que le hizo sentir pasar solo pudo decir mentalmente _"al diablo con Ayame",_ cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para retirase y dejarla para que descansara , Kagome lo tomo del brazo…

-No te vayas – le rogó – No podré dormir si te vas

-De acuerdo – antes de regresar a la cama cerro la puerta de la habitación con llave por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar la daría tiempo de escapar o esconderse, regreso a la cama y Kagome se recargo contra su pecho una vez más – Me quedare aquí hasta el amanecer

-¿Me lo prometes? – lo miro

-Te lo prometo – tomo su barbilla y la alzo para darle un tierno y profundo beso en los labios y luego susurrarle palabras tiernas al oído – Ahora descansa

**XXX**

El sonido del amanecer la comenzó a despertar, se movió a un lado de la cama y sintió un enorme vacío, abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba completamente sola, no estaba él a su lado, se levanto de la cama y lo buco por toda la habitación sin encontrar rastro alguno de él, lo único que encontró era una rosa roja y una nota escrita por él mismo.

"_Allá en donde este en un mundo maravilloso y hermoso solo le faltara una cosa… tú_

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_PD: fue un placer velar sus sueños hermosa señorita"_

Aspiro el dulce aroma de la rosa y se pregunto ¿En que momento Inuyasha la había dejado para escribir esa nota y sobre todo cortar una rosa?, guardo la rosa en un libro y la nota en el mismo cofre donde había guardado la primera nota que Inuyasha la había dejado luego le puso seguro y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar. Retiro el seguro de la puerta y en ese momento Yura.

-Buenos días señorita – la saludo pero se sorprendió al verla con el mismo vestido de ayer – Señorita ¿No pudo quitarse ayer su vestido?

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el mismo vestido, así que busco en su mente una mentira, a pesar de que Yura se estaba haciendo cómplice de ellos dos no debía revelarle que ayer Inuyasha paso la noche con ella.

-Lo que pasa Yura es que llegue muy cansada y me quede completamente dormida, de hecho cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me molestara

¿Se lo creyó? Pues no, Yura sabía cuando alguien le mentía y sobre todo Kagome ya que no era buena mintiendo.

-¿De perdido le dio los buenos días antes de irse? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué? – dijo Kagome quien abrió los ojos como plato

-Vamos señorita – la tomo de las manos – No hace falta que me mienta, nunca ha sido buena en eso, se que Inuyasha paso la noche en su habitación, ya que muy temprano no vi marcharse no sin antes de ayudarlo

-Ay que pena Yura, que pensaras de mi – la miro a los ojos – te juro que no paso nada mas allá de lo que te imaginas

-¿Y estoy dudando de usted? , no, además el mismo Inuyasha me platico lo que paso, así que yo jamás supe nada pero ahora es bueno que se de un baño, el joven Kuoga llegara en una hora

-¿Kuoga va a venir? – pregunto confundida

-si señorita – afirmo Yura

-¿No sabes a que?

Yura miro a Kagome, si le decía lo que había escuchado la catalogaría como una mujer entrometida que escuchaba las conversaciones privadas.

-Si le digo me va a decir que no debo escuchar conversaciones privadas

-Vamos, dime que fue lo que exactamente escuchaste después de que me fui

-Bueno, Kuoga se quedo platicando con sus padres durante una hora, y lo que escuche fue que hoy solo venia a despedirse por que tiene que hacer un viaje

-Es cierto, había mencionado días anteriores que saldría de viaje pero nunca dijo cuando – esbozo una sonrisa, por fin iba a ser feliz por unas cuantas semanas así que aprovecharía el tiempo con su amado Inuyasha

**XXX**

Ayame paso la noche en vela esperando a ese mujeriego pero de plano nunca apareció así que decidió irlo a buscar en a la posada en donde vivía actualmente, al llegar allí se encontró con la anciana Kaede pero ella le menciono que él estaba dormido pero ella no le hizo caso y lo busco por cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llego a uno y efectivamente, ahí estaba acostado en su cama de espaldas y sin camisa, camino hacia él, vio un vaso con agua, lo tomo y se la arrojo a la cara para despertarlo.

-Que…- abrió los ojos y vio a la pelirroja – Ayame ¿Qué haces aquí? – se recargo en la cama

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? – los ojos verdes de Ayame reflejaban la ira y el coraje que sentía por que él no fue a verla la noche pasada – dímelo tu, que me pase toda la noche esperándote y el señor de plano nunca aprecio

-Lo siento – se disculpo – Tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver anoche y por eso no pude ir a verte

-¿No me digas? – se cruzo de brazos – ¿Y esos "asuntos pendientes" se llama otra mujer?

Él ya estaba arto de esta situación si quería estar con Kagome debía de terminar la relación que tenía con Ayame.

-¿Si así fuera que? – se levanto de la cama y la miro de frente

-Escucha jamás te dejare estar con otra mujer por que tú me perteneces a mí

-Disculpa pero no soy propiedad de nadie, mi único dueño soy yo

-Estas equivocado en eso Inuyasha Taisho, si hay otra mujer soy capaz de irla a buscar y matarla con mis propias manos

-Tú no vas hacer nada Ayame por que esto se acabo

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes – se llevo una mano a la nunca – Ya no me interesas como mujer

-Estoy segura que mientes – se acerco a él y lo beso en su pecho desnudo – Por que bien sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti

Se iba a desvestir pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas – tomo las muñecas de Ayame – Nunca he estado tan seguro como en este momento y para aclarar de una vez tus dudas, esta bien te lo diré, si, si Ayame hay otra mujer

Esas palabras la golpearon desde lo más profundo de su alma, tal vez no amaba a Inuyasha y solo lo buscaba por placer pero una cosa era cierto no estaría dispuesta a compartirlo con otra.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto con un coraje que en cualquier momento la haría explotar

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir – soltó sus muñecas

-Te exijo que me lo digas – ordeno en voz alta

-Mira tú a mi no me exiges nada, así que quiero que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir ESTO SE ACABO AYAME!!!

-Pues yo también tengo algo que decirte, si yo me llego a enterar quien es ella no descansare hasta destrozarla con mis propias manos y en cuanto a ti, creo que a mi papá no le caería nada bien que su hija la violaron

-Acaso me estas amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras – giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la salida – Así que piénsalo bien cariño antes de abandonarme – le guiño el ojo y se fue

Se iba a servir agua en el vaso que utilizo Ayame para despertarlo pero no aguanto mas y termino por arrojar la jarra de vidrio hacia un rincón, Kaede al escuchar el ruido fue a verlo.

-¿Estas bien hijo?

-No- dijo molesto – si vuelve a venir no la dejes entrar

-No te apures, ella no volverá entrar a molestarte

-Gracias Kaede, ahora me puedes dejar, necesito estar solo

-De acuerdo hijo, pero si necesitas platicar recuerda que aquí estoy

-Lo tendré en cuenta Kaede

Maldición en que momento perdió la cabeza para haberse metido con Ayame o peor aun en que momento comenzó a surgir un sentimiento hacia Kagome, ¿Cómo haría para zafarse de ella? Si el padre de Ayame se llegara a enterar que se acostó con su hija era capaz de buscarlo para matarlo o peor aun lo haría casarse a la fuerza con hija sin importarle que fuera un muerto de hambre… pero aun no podrían llegarse a enterar lo que realmente.

-Eres un idiota Inuyasha – se dijo así mismo – Pero no dejare que esa niña se interponga entre Kagome y yo, ni mucho menos Kuoga

**XXX**

Los señores Higurashi y Kagome esperaban la llegada de Kuoga, ya que como él había dicho ese día se despediría de la familia para irse a un viaje de negocios y regresaría en tres semanas, pero en ese tiempo ya se acercaba la fiesta de Kagome.

Cuando por fin llego entraron al comedor a desayunar, intercambiaron algunas palabras y Kuoga le pidió permiso al señor Higurashi de salir a caminar con Kagome al jardín a lo que el señor Higurashi no se opuso.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, llegaron a una banca que estaba a lado de un árbol inmenso que daba una gran sombra.

-¿Por qué tan callada? – le pregunto - ¿Es por que me voy de viaje y no estaré en tu cumpleaños?

Kagome solo se encogió de hombros en ese Kuoga acaricio su mejilla y por alguna otra razón sintió la mano helada, nada que ver con las tiernas caricias de Inuyasha, pero algo la sorprendió, Kuoga se acercaba con peligrosidad para besarla, cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de ella tuvo que fingir un estornudo.

-Lo siento – dijo ella disculpándose

-No te preocupes

-Cuanto tiempo vas a estar de viaje? – preguntando fingiendo interés

-Al parecer estuviste en otra parte cuando les comentaba que estaría de viaje durante tres semanas

-En ese caso te deseo un buen viaje – le regalo una sonrisa

-Que amable, pero sabes – paso un brazos por los hombros de Kagome – Cuando tu y yo estemos casados te llevare de viaje a donde tu quieras

Y otro silencio infernal se apodero de ellos ¿Por qué con Inuyasha lograba una comunicación fluida y con Kuoga no? La respuesta era simple, porque no había nada de química entre ellos dos, era solo un hola y ya.

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme – dijo Kuoga levantándose de la banca- Por favor cuídate en este tiempo sin mi, y recuerda que cuando regrese formalizare esto de una vez

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a grandes zancadas.

-"¿Y esa es con la que te vas a casar Kuoga?" – se pregunto mentalmente mientras cruzaba el gran patio de la casa de los Higurashi

Kagome se volvió a sentar en la banca para poder pensar que debía hacer para atrasar un poco más el compromiso, ella ya no quería casarse con Kuoga, su deseo era estar a lado de ese ojidorado que le quitaba el aliento con cada una de sus miradas, casarse con él pero sabia que sus padres no lo permitirían por ser pobre, en ese caso solo quedaba una opción…

Estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo la saco se ellos, alguien le había arrojado una piedra y luego le chistaron, voltio a ver quien era y de tras de un enorme arbusto estaba escondió Inuyasha, sonrío y camino hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto y no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo por el cuello – Si mi padre te ve te mata

-No importa al menos moriré con el gusto de verte una vez más – le sonrío, ella le sonrío pero su alegría no llegaba a los ojos -¿Qué tienes mi niña?

-Inuyasha huyamos de aquí, de todo, huyamos juntos

Continuar...

* * *

**Hola =)**

**¿Qué pasara? Huirán juntos? .. jejeje aun no se ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Qué haya huida?**

**Ok chiquillas hay una preguntita que quiero hacerles ¿quieren que haya lemon tan pronto? (¿tan pronto? si ya van 8 capítulos y no hay nada de nada jajajajajaja) Es que algunas de ustedes me lo han estado pidiendo y quiero saber la opinión de las demás, pero díganmelo para prepararme y comenzarlo a escribir xD.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Kagome se estaba desesperando por que Inuyasha no decía ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Inuyasha no se esperaba esa proposición de Kagome, era tentadora lo reconocía pero él quería que por esta vez las cosas fueran diferentes, había estado huyendo del pasado y ahora se le presentaba otra oportunidad de amar, pero sus destinos estaban en diferentes caminos. La abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y por último la hizo tomar asiento en el césped.

-Mi niña lo siento pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides…

Y ante tal respuesta Kagome sintió un vacío en su pecho "no me ama" se dijo así misma, Inuyasha paso sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Kagome.

-¿Por qué no? – lo miro a los ojos

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte – tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las de el – Dentro de mi esta creciendo un sentimiento muy profundo que nunca sentí antes, es como un cosquilleo en el estomago que se hace aun más intenso cuando te veo o sobre todo cuando te tengo tan cerca como en este momento – se acerco un poco más a ella – Y ese sentimiento Kagome, es amor- la beso en una mejilla y asintió con la cabeza- si ojitos color chocolate, te amo y por ese amor que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti tengo que hacer las cosas bien, no puedo llegar y tomarte del brazo y decirte "huyamos" o aceptar la propuesta que me acabas de pedir

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y resbalar por las mejillas de Kagome, nunca en su vida la habían dicho que la amaban pero sobre todo de la forma tan dulce que Inuyasha se lo decía, lo abrazo con fuerza y llego su turno de confesar su amor hacia él.

-Yo…- hizo una pausa e Inuyasha le limpio las lagrimas - Bueno la primera vez que te vi en la iglesia te me hiciste indiferente aunque debo confesar que tus ojos dorados me cautivaron ese día, pero conforme pasaron los días y nuestros encuentros eran mas seguidos se volvió una necesidad para mi verte – paso una mano sobre el rostro de Inuyasha – He incluso tus besos se volvieron como una especie de necesidad para mi…- se arranco a llorar e Inuyasha la abrazo – yo también te amo Inuyasha, y si por mi fuera me iría contigo, no me importa si eres rico o pobre, lo único que me importa eres tu, quiero estar a tu lado para toda la vida

Ambos se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los dos, después de que ambos se confesaron estar enamorados el uno al otro, terminaron con un beso lleno de amor y a la vez cargado de pasión.

Para Inuyasha, Kagome era la primera mujer que le decía te amo sinceramente ya que ella le habia demostrado que el dinero no le importaba, ahora la duda era si decirle lo que realmente era o no.

-¿Entonces no huimos? – pregunto Kagome con la ilusión de que Inuyasha cambiara de parecer

-No – negó con la cabeza – Nos quedaremos a luchar por lo que sentimos uno al otro

-Pero hay quienes van a decir que nuestro amor es prohibido

-Puede que sea prohibido – se acerco a su oído y le susurro - Pero el hecho de saber que lo es, hace que lo disfrutemos y lo vivamos con mas pasión

Dios mío este hombre no paraba de decirle cosas maravillosas ¿Fue sacado de un cuento de hadas? Se preguntaba mientras se perdía en sus ojos dorados, he incluso perdia el senido cuando sus labios se encontraban en cada momento.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando mi…- bajo la cabeza y aclaro la garganta – cuando el compromiso se formalice?

-No te preocupes – tomo su bravilla y la hizo que lo viera – Eso déjamelo en mis manos

-¿Planeas batirte a duelo con Kuoga? – Pregunto preocupada – Tú me prometiste que…

-Sshhh – puso un dedo en los labios de Kagome para hacerla callar – Te prometí no hacerlo y eso haré, sólo espero que cuando te llegues a enterar de lo que realmente soy, no me vayas a rechazar, Kagome prométeme que no lo harás

-¿Por qué tendría que rechazarte?

-Limítate a preguntarme y prométemelo

Asintió con la cabeza – Te prometo que nunca te voy a rechazar – acaricio una de las mejillas del ojidorado y le dio un beso tierno y suave en los labios a lo que le respondió el beso de la misma manera

-Te amo – susurro esas palabras en el oído de Kagome con tanto amor y dulzura, era increíble que después de un año pronunciaba esas palabras, pero en esta ocasión había un matiz diferente, Kagome era dulce y lo que más le gustaba de ella era su inocencia pero sobre todo como se iluminaban los ojos cuando el estaba cerca de ella

-también te amo Inuyasha

-¿Para toda la vida?- pregunto Inuyasha

-No, no para toda la vida, si no para toda la eternidad

Se quedaron platicando unos minutos más, Kagome le contó que dentro de cinco días iba hacer su fiesta de 18 años y que por supuesto estaba invitado, nadie lo reconocería ya que la fiesta iba a ser de disfraces gracias a su madre y a su amiga Sango.

Con un dolor en su pecho Inuyasha tuvo que despedirse de su amada diciéndole que tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer, pero como cada noche iría a verla y ella le respondió que lo esperaría despierta.

**XXX**

Inuyasha entro al bar donde se encontraba con sus dos amigos, Miroku y Bankotsu, los vio sentados en una mesa que estaba en el rincón jugando cartas y tomando un tarro de cerveza, se acerco a ellos y tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Miroku – El que abandona a sus amigos por las mujeres

-Es que las mujeres son sagradas – Intervino Bankotsu – Mañana esta con otra y al día siguiente con otra

-Bueno ya – se desespero Inuyasha – No vine hablar de mujeres si no de negocios

-¿Negocios?- Miroku enarco una ceja

-Si negocios, negocios que les dejaran mucho dinero a los dos – dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba un tarro de cerveza y bebía su contenido

-Oye Inuyasha esta bien que estemos pobres pero no soy un asesino – lo interrumpió Miroku

-¿Quién esta diciendo que hay que matar a alguien? – pregunto Inuyasha furioso dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Miorku

-A ¿No?– dijo Miroku y se sobo la cabeza

-No, Necesito que me ayuden – hizo una pasusa y miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie los escuchara – Pero antes tengo que confesarles un secreto –Miroku y Bankotsu se miraron uno al otro y luego a Inuyasha – No soy el pobre que todo el pueblo cree, ese mendigo que se gana el dinero en apuestas… no, nada de eso

-Inuyasha disculpa pero no estoy entendiendo nada – Bankotsu movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Bueno verán – Inuyasha se aclaro la garganta – Hace aproximadamente como dos años era otra persona muy diferente a la que ustedes conoces, yo nací en las tierras del oriente, mis padres eran condes y por consiguiente perecíamos a realeza, tenía un hermano mayo por lo que la herencia estaba dividida en partes iguales pero cuando mi él murió me dejo su parte

-¿O sea que eres rico? – pregunto Bankotsu

-Así es Bankotsu, por eso llegaba con dinero suficiente para pagarles a los dos las bebidas

-Pero si eres rico ¿Por qué lo ocultaste y te haces pasar por pobre? – Miroku no se quedo atrás y le pregunto a su amigo

-Por que eso tiene que ver una mujer que pertenece a mi pasado, pero no quiero hablar de ella, además si le revelaba al pueblo entero lo que realmente soy me verán como un buen partido para sus hijas es por es que me hice pasar por pobre

-¿Y mas o menos en que tenemos que ayudarte?

-Escuchen chicos, dentro de tres semanas regresare a donde realmente soy para retomar el control de mis propiedades y me gustaría que ustedes dos trabajaran para mi – Miroku y Bankotsu se quedaron viendo una vez más el uno al otro – Y ¿Bien?

-Esta bien Inuyasha, cuenta con los dos – dijo Miroku

-Gracias amigos

-Pero hay algo que no me queda claro – dijo Bankotsu - ¿A que se debe que vuelvas a tu posición de antes?

-Para pelear por una mujer que se ha metido en lo más profundo de mi corazón

-A así que el mujeriego perdón el conde Taisho termino enamorándose de una mujer - hablo Miroku en tono de burla

-Si, así que ya no me pregunten más – se levanto de la silla en la que se había sentado – Bueno chicos yo los veo, pero recuerden ni una palabra de esto a nadie

-Dijiste algo? – Miroku arqueo una ceja haciendo reír a Inuyasha

Y salio del bar para ir a la posada de Kaede ahora la segunda etapa de su plan era mandarle una carta a Myoga e informarle que muy pronto negrearía para retomar el control de lo que dejo atrás hace 1 años, 3 meses y lo haría sólo para luchar por Kagome y así poder presentarse no solo como Inuyasha Taisho el mujeriego que todo el pueblo conocía si no como el conde Inuyasha Taisho.

Llego a la posada y lo primero que hizo fue redactar una carta dirigida a Myoga, después mando a un mensajero de confianza para que entregara dicha carta.

**XXX**

La noche llego rápido y Kagome estaba emocionada ya que él vendría a verla como se lo prometió, pero antes de que llegara se puso su bata de dormir y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, fue a la habitación de su madre y busco una peluca que fuera el mismo tono de su cabello, cuando por fin la encontró regreso a su habitación.

Puso varias almohadas en el centro de la cama y luego la peluca, se le quedo viendo unos minutos para ver si el engaño daba efecto, después apago las velas y se escondió detrás del ropero en la espera de su amado.

Vio una sombra atravesar toda la habitación y lo vio, lo vio sentarse al borde de la cama mientras decía algunas palabras, abrió la puerta del ropero sin hacer ruido y se acerco a paso lento hacia él…

-Sabes, un ropero no es el mejor lugar para esconderse – esas palabras la hicieron detenerse en el centro de la habitación y lo miro con los ojos abierto, Inuyasha se levanto de la cama para ver a su hermosa dama – No dice nada bella dama – Inuyasha quería reír a causa de la expresión de Kagome

-¿Cómo supiste que…

-¿Qué estabas escondida? – la interrumpió y Kagome asintió – Cariño – camino hacia ella y la abrazo – Recuerda que soy Inuyasha Taisho – le guiño un ojo – A mi no me engañan con tanta facilidad, aunque debo decirte que no estuvo tan mal el intento que hiciste

-Ah en ese caso la próxima vez pensare en algo mejor – ella también le guiño el ojo

-¿Se puede sabes que hace despierta a esta hora de la noche señorita Higurashi? – dejo de abrazarla y se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta de su amada

-Esperando a mi amado de ojos dorados – lo abrazo del cuello – ¿Y usted que hace en la habitación de una dama?

-Vine a ver a mi amada de ojos chocolate – y la abrazo de la cintura

-¿En serio? – pregunto emocionada

-Desde luego hermosa, nada me complace como el verte todas las noches

-De seguro eso se lo decías a las demás mujeres –bromeo

-La verdad no, eres la primera con la que realmente quiero estar – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero sobre todo es la primera que me hacen una proposición como la de huir

-Que vergüenza – sus mejillas se enrojecieron – Que haz de pensar en mi….

-Se por que lo hiciste – la interrumpió- También haría lo mismo, pero si vemos el lado positivo ya tenemos algo que contarles a nuestros hijos

El corazón de Kagome se le hizo bolita ante esas palabras, él hablaba de hijos y de un futuro a su lado, pero aun el de ella era incierto, no sabía lo que podría pasar en el transcurso de la vida, pero estaba segura a vivir la vida y disfrutar el amor que sentía hacia su ojidorado.

Inuyasha noto que Kagome se puso seria.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? ¿Dije algo que te hizo sentir mal?

-No- negó con la cabeza mientras se perdía en esos ojos – Tú nunca dices nada que pueda lastimarme, siempre dices cosas lindas que hace que termine enamorada aun más de ti

Sus miradas se encontraron aun mas y por ultimo sus labios, Inuyasha extraño toda la tarde esos labios después de haberla dejado en el jardín y lo mismo pensó Kagome, sentía que si se alegaba de ese hombre su vida acabaría en ese momento.

Y como si fueran recién casados Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, retiro las almohadas que estaban en el centro de la cama y luego recostó a Kagome, la cubrió con las sabanas y paso un brazo entre sus hombros, Kagome se recargo en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunto titubeante, quería preguntarle algo pero no estaba segura de esa pregunta

-Dime – pero cuando Inuyasha le respondió eso sabía que no habría marcha atrás

-¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de otra mujer?....

Continuara

* * *

**Hola xD**

**Bueno chicas aqui esta el capitulo 9 espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, como vieron Inuyasha no acepto la propuesta de huir =( si hubiera sido él habria aceptado la propuesta jejejeje, pero bueno veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo xD.**

**Por lo que veo algunas quieren lemon, bueno solo denme tiempo quiero ver como voy desarrollando la historia, el lemon es un hecho pero como me dejaron en un comentario Kagome perderia ese toque de inocencia y terminaria encerrada en su habitación o peor en un convento jejeje.**

**Millll gracias por sus bellos comentarios hacen que cada día me inspire más y como les digo en cada capitulo prometo mejorar, gracias a ustedes hemos llegado a los 98 reviews jijiji.**

**aaa se me olvida si me quiren agregar a su facebook aqui les dejo en mio "****Perla Espinsil****"**

**Uuuun Beso y abrazo**

**su amiga**

**P e r l a**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de otra mujer?....

**Capitulo 10**

Inuyasha se quedo completamente mudo ante la pregunta de Kagome, era verdad hace tiempo estuvo enamorado de una mujer que lo traiciono, pero ¿era conveniente decirle la verdad? Inuyasha sabía que el pasado dolía después de todo fue por ella que abandono su posición económica para vivir otro tipo de vida.

Pero estaba a punto de retomar esa vida anterior para poder presentarse ante los señores Higurashi no como Inuyasha el mujeriego, el apostador que todo el pueblo conocía si no como Inuyasha Taisho, corrección el Conde Inuyasha Taisho, y si quería aspirar a la mano de Kagome, ella tendría que saber parte de su pasado.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de una mujer – admitió

Esa confesión hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos de asombro, la verdad dolía y a ella le dolió saber que otra mujer había ocupado los pensamientos y sobre todo el corazón de ojidorado.

Se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y lo miro.

-¿Qué paso con ella? – las pupilas de Kagome brillaban con los pocos rayos de la luna

Inuyasha buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Kagome… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que se iba a casar con la mujer que lo abandono en la iglesia para irse con quien sabe quien? Pero sobre todo como le explicaba que estaba enamorado de esa mujer pero sobre todo la amaba con pasión y locura.

-Veras – suspiro buscando esas palabras sin que le dolieran a Kagome – Hace tiempo no era lo que soy ahora – su mirada se centro en la ventana – mi vida era diferente, no llevaba esa imagen de mujeriego del que todo el pueblo habla

-No te entiendo – lo interrumpió - ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que me estas diciendo con lo que te pregunte?

-Todo – le respondió mirándola a los ojos – por que ella fue la causante de mi cambio, cuando esa mujer llego a mi vida solo me dedique en cuerpo y alma en amándola, un día le propuse matrimonio a lo que ella acepto, cuando estaba en la iglesia esperándola una de sus damas entro dejándome una nota que ella misma escribió en la cual me explicaba que no se podía casar con un pobre como yo, además – hizo una pausa - ¿Quién podría fijarse en un pobre como yo? No soy un buen partido para ninguna mujer

Kagome toco una de sus mejillas y lo miro a los ojos, le agradecía que fuera sincero con ella pero lo que no le gustaba era que él hablara de esa manera ¿Cómo podría decir que nadie se fijaría en él?.

-En eso te equivocas – se acerco un poco más a él – Ya hay alguien que se fijo en ti – tomo una mano de Inuyasha y la coloco en su pecho – Yo, Inuyasha no me importa si eres rico o pobre yo te amo por como eres y no necesito nada más, solo que me ames como yo a ti

Inuyasha deslizo sus dedos por el cabello sedoso de Kagome, la acerco hacía él y la beso tiernamente.

-Perdón mi niña, era solo un decir – se disculpo por su manera de hablar de hace unos momentos – Y no tienes que decirme que te ame como tu me amas ya que te amo igual o más que tú – le sonrío – Así que hoy te hago la promesa de que no dejare que tus padres te casen con Kuoga

-¿Lo prometes?

-Es una promesa Kagome – acaricio una vez mas sus mejillas y la beso

Y como cada noche espero a que se durmiera entre sus brazos, su mente fantaseo en que no solo la tenía entre sus brazos dormida si no que también en cuerpo y alma no solo como una más si no como su esposa.

**XXX**

Llamaron a la puerta, iba abrirla una de las sirvientas pero Myoga se lo impidió diciéndole que el abría.

-No te preocupes flor yo lo hago – dijo amable el anciano

Flor solo le hizo una reverencia y se retiro, en ese instante Myoga abrió la puerta y vio ante el aun joven de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Dígame señor ¿En que le puedo ayudar? –dijo Myoga amablemente

-Usted me conoce – esbozo una sonrisa

Myoga intento acordarse hasta que puedo hacerlo pues era nada más ni nada menos el joven que estaba interesado en comprar la hacienda de Sesshomaru.

-Es usted el que esta interesado en comprar la hacienda Tenseiga

-Así es, Kuoga…

-Se quien es usted – lo interrumpió - Pase

Myoga abrió mas la puerta para que Kuoga entrara y al instante lo llevo al despacho, el anciano tomo asiento en la silla de cuero negro mientras le indicaba a Kuoga que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el propósito de la visista? – Pregunto Myoga – Espero joven Kuoga que su visita no tenga nada que ver con la venta de esa haciendo

-Efectivamente señor, ese es mi propósito, persuadirlo en que me venda esa hacienda

-Lo siento pero no soy yo el indicado para hacerlo, ese es asunto de mi jefe y como vera él no se encuentra en estos momentos

-¿Por qué me evade su jefe? – pregunto – En todo este tiempo que he estado interesado en esa hacienda nunca me ha dado la cara o dígame donde esta y yo iré a verlo personalmente para hablar de ese negocio

-Lamento decirle que esa es información privada, cuando él llegue le haré saber que esta interesado en la hacienda de su hermano, pero le advierto que se negara a vendérsela ya que la hacienda pose un valor sentimental para él

-No veo ningún valor en ella, es solo una hacienda en ruinas, si me la llegara a vender le aseguro que no se arrepentirá

-Bueno en ese caso es un tema que usted debería hablar con él, ahora si me disculpa tengo que muchas cosas que hacer

Se levanto de la silla y condujo a Kuoga hacia la salida.

-No me daré por vencido, estaré tres semanas con la espera de poder encontrar a su jefe y poder hablar con él – advirtió Kuoga antes de salir

-Buena suerte con eso señor

Kuoga se fue molesto ya que había pasado tres días de viaje para lo hayan recibido de esa manera, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, se quedaría esas tres semanas hasta poder hablar con el dueño de esa hacienda y llegar a un acuerdo, si tendría que quedarse más de esas tres semanas así lo haría.

**XXX**

Una noche antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome, los señores Higurashi estaban en la sala tomando el té y planeando la futura boda de su hija con Kuoga.

-Una vez que Kuoga regrese lo persuadiré de que culmine el compromiso, así tendremos la vida que siempre hemos deseado para Kagome – menciono el señor Higurashi

-Según Kuoga dijo que a su regreso culminara el compromiso de Kagome – dijo la señora Higurashi

-Eso espero, no sabes cuanto e planeado ese enlace y te aseguro que nadie se interpondrá

-Lo dudo, Kagome esta feliz con el compromiso…

-No me refiero a Kagome, si no a Kuoga, ¿Crees que no le puedan interesar otras mujeres? ¿Y que pasa si una se cruza en su camino? Adiós todo, adiós riquezas, tendríamos que buscarle a Kagome otro pretendiente

-Tranquilo – la señora Higurashi se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia él y le dio un pequeño masaje en los hombros – Eso no pasara nunca ya que Kuoga esta perdidamente enamorado de Kagome

-¿Quién lo asegura? – pregunto

-Haz visto como la mira - él señor Higurashi asintió – Bueno, eso se llama amor y él esta enamorado de nuestra hija así que no te debes preocupar por eso

-¿Pero si en lugar de Kuoga es Kagome quien no quiere casarse?

-Eso déjamelo en mis manos, se como manipular a Kagome

-De acuerdo querida, confío en ti

**XXX**

Ese día todos los empleados andaban arreglando el salón de baile poniendo listones de color dorado y rojo, colocaron una mesa donde serían puestos los bocadillos. Kagome estaba sentada en un escalón de las escaleras mientras observaba a la gente pasar de un lado a otro.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios ¿Existía una manera para evitar esa fiesta? La respuesta era no, gracias a su madre y su amiga Sango la fiesta se haría, el único consuelo que tenía era que su ojidorado estaría presente esa noche.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – dijo su madre - ¿Por qué aun no te has arreglado?

-Vamos madre, aun es temprano

-Temprano o no tu debes estar lista antes de que lleguen los invitados, así que sube a tu habitación, en unos minutos más te mando a Yura para que te ayude

-Esta bien madre – dijo resignada, se levanto de las escaleras y se fue a su habitación

Poco después llego Yura quien le ayudo ponerse su vestido y por ultimo la peino y la maquillo.

-Lista – esbozo una sonrisa – Quedo divina señorita, ese vestido rojo le sienta muy bien

Kagome dejo escapar una sonrisa ya que ella precisamente no había elegido el vestido si no que el mismo Inuyasha se lo sugirió.

-Gracias Yura – miro a la mujer por el espejo por unos segundos

-Conozco a una personita que se va a quedar impresionado al verla, bueno señorita tengo cosas que hacer si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – Yura le hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

Kagome se quedo mirando al espejo unos segundo, tomo el antifaz que usaría esa noche y lo coloco en su cabeza ya cuando llegaría la hora cubrirá su rostro con el.

**XXX**

Inuyasha se estaba arreglando y su amigo Miroku entro a su habitación. Inuyasha invito a su amigo por que sabía que en la fiesta estaría Sango, la mujer de la que realmente estaba interesado y si él se hubiera enterado que fue a una fiesta de los Higurashi donde Sango asistió jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Aun no estas listo? – pregunto su amigo – En eso eres igual que las mujeres, siempre se tardan y hacen esperar a uno

-Oye tranquilo, la paciencia es una virtud – le guiño el ojo – Aunque conociéndote también andas desesperado por ver a Sango

Miroku Se aclaro la garganta – Te espero a bajo con Kaede

Se puso una peluca de color negro ya que era evidente que cualquiera lo reconocería por su melena plateada, después se puso un antifaz y salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Kaede y Miroku platicando mientras tomaban un tarro de cerveza.

-¿Y bien? – dijo mientras daba una vuelta

-Te vez irreconocible hijo – menciono Kaede – Con esa peluca negra nadie te reconocería

-Esa es la intención Kaede por eso es una fiesta de disfraces – Inuyasha observo a su amigo - ¿Estas listo?

-Mucho antes que tu? Si

-En ese caso andando

-Suerte chicos – Kaede le dio un beso a cada uno y ambos salieron de la posada para ir a la casa de los Higurashi …

Continuara.

* * *

**Hola mis lindas lectoras, aqui ando actualizando una vez mas, como siempre espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y gracias a Skuld-dark, Diana, Marifer y Katherine por agregarme a su facebook xD.**

**Bueno chicas a lo que voy, estoy coemnzando un fic nuevo de Inuyasha pero con tema vampirico, llevo apenas 3 capitulos y creo que lo voy a publicar hoy, el fic se llamara "Amor Teñido en Sangre".**

**Un beso y Abraso**

**P e r l a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los señores Higurashi estaban en la entrada recibiendo a sus invitados.

Kagome aun no bajaba de su habitación, su corazón latía al máximo el solo hecho de pensar que Inuyasha ya estaría abajo esperándola, repaso una y otra vez el plan que tenían ella y Yura, ella se encargaría de colar a Inuyasha a la fiesta y rezaba por que todo saliera bien. Su amiga Sango entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿En que piensas Kagome? – pregunto Sango

-Nada solo estoy nerviosa

-Es normal, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años es una lastima que Kuoga no este aquí

-Si que lastima – suspiro – "que no venga, mejor para mi" – pensó para si misma – dime ¿Invitaste a alguien? – le pregunto a su amiga

-No – negó con cabeza – Tal vez esta noche me la pase sentada en una silla viéndote bailar

-No digas eso, vas a ver que a lo mejor hoy conocer al hombre de tus sueños y lo más emocionante es que no vas a saber quien es

-Pues mientras eso no pase seguiré esperando a mi príncipe azul

**XXX**

Yura estaba en la puerta de la cocina sin dejar de mirar hacia el jardín, era como si esperara a alguien, de pronto pudo distinguir dos figuras que avanzaban hacia ella, no era difícil distinguir a una de ellas ya que sabía a la perfección quien era una de ellas.

-Por fin llegas – le dijo a una de esas figuras

-Relájate Yura, aquí estamos

-¿Qué me relaje? Me han venido a buscar más de veinte veces, pero no me podía mover por esperarte Inuyasha – yura saludo a Miroku – Bien síganme y no toquen nada

Los metió por la cocina para dirigirlos al salón de fiestas para que ellos se mezclaran con los demás invitados.

-Bueno chicos diviértanse – les hizo una reverencia pero antes de retirarse Inuyasha la tomo del brazo

-¿No sabes a que hora ella bajara? – le pregunto Inuyasha

-Kagome bajara en cualquier momento, ahora si me disculpas debo atender a los invitados – y se retiro

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron unas palabras, de pronto los ojos del ojidorado fueron atraídos por una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un vestido de color verde, quien a cada rato abría, cerraba y se echaba aire con abanico mientras conversaba con otro joven y en todo momento no dejaba de sonreírle, pero para Inuyasha no hacia falta que esa mujer se quitara su antifaz ya que en cuanto la vio la reconoció.

-Maldición – dijo en voz baja pero solo su amigo Miroku lo escucho

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, aquí esta Ayame

Miroku miro hacia ambas direcciones pero nunca dio con ella ya que todo el mundo estaba disfrazado.

-Oye yo no la veo – dijo mientras seguía tratando de buscar a la pelirroja

-Es ella – Inuyasha lo llevo a un rincón del salón y con suma discreción señalo la dirección en donde estaba Ayame – Es la del vestido verde, además es la única pelirroja en esta fiesta

-Vaya si que la conoces a la perfección yo no habría dado con ella

-¿Y si me reconoce?....

Miroku dejo de prestarle atención a las palabras de su amigo ya que en ese momento vio a un ángel – según él - de cabello castaño con vestido azul cielo y un antifaz color blanco mientras bajaba con delicadeza las escaleras, su visión y su corazón no lo engañaban esa era Sango ya que su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando veía a esa mujer, esa noche se hizo la promesa de conquistarla no presentándose como Miroku si no como su admirador secreto.

Sango bajo de las escaleras y saludo algunos invitados, Miroku la siguió a paso lento dejando a su amigo hablando solo y la tuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

-…como se atreve esa mujer amenazarme – seguía quejándose Inuyasha hasta que no sintió a su amigo a su lado -¿Miroku? ¿Miroku?– volteo a lado donde estaba su amigo y no lo encontró hasta que lo vio contemplar a la mujer que él amaba, esbozo una sonrisa – Suerte

Sango iba un poco distraida y cuando alzo la vista para ver el salón de fiestas estuvo a punto de chocar con un mesero pero un desconocido la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella fue a dar hasta el pecho de su salvador, levanto la cabeza para poder verlo y se encontró con un par de ojos azules cubiertos por un antifaz negro.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – pregunto como todo un caballero y a la vez en un tono seductor

-Eh…- Sango se puso roja y asintió – Si… g-gracias

-No me de las gracias fue un placer salvar a tan bella dama – esbozo una sonrisa- Mas vale que tenga cuidado esta noche con los accidentes o me veré en la obligación de perderme la fiesta por vigilar cada uno de sus pasos – la dejo de abrazar

-¿Q-quien es usted? – estaba perdida en ese par de ojos azules que brillaban como la misma luna en una noche intensa

-Confórmese con saber que soy su mas fiel admirador secreto - le hizo una reverencia

-No sabía que tenía un admirador

-Pues esta noche y para toda la vida lo tendrá, con permiso – giro sobre sus talones pero le sorprendió que Sango se interpusiera en su camino

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerle el haberme salvado?

El desconocido pensó por un segundo pero luego miro la pista de baile y esbozo una sonrisa…

-¿Que le parece ser mi pareja oficial de baile por esta noche?

Sango miro a ese extraño hombre y tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes pero era imposible, no podría ser Miroku, este hombre era completamente diferente a él, era caballeroso y amable.

-De acuerdo, por haberme salvado esta noche seré su pareja de baile

-Será un placer para mi tenerla como mi pareja de baile durante toda la noche bella princesa – le hizo otra reverencia – Por ahora la dejo, ya que abandone a mi amigo por salvarla y conociéndolo ha de estar desesperado por no encontrarme – y se retiro

Sango lo vio retiraste y saludar al que seguramente era su amigo.

-Así que mi admirador secreto, pues bien admirador no descansare toda la noche hasta averiguar tu identidad

**XXX**

Kuoga se encontraba en su habitación de donde se hospedaba recargado en la cabecera de la cama, en la mesita de noche tenía una botella del mejor vino sin cerrar junto con dos copas y las velas de habitación daban un aspecto romántico como si esperaba a alguien.

La puerta se abrió y al verla sonrío

-Creí que no ibas a poder venir – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella

-Ya vez, me mandas a llamar y aquí me tienes – le guiño el ojo

Era la misma chica con la que había estado en aquel burdel, le había mandado un mensaje a Renkotsu para que le mandara esa rubia de la que se quedado hipnotizado

-Aun con las pocas palabras que acaba de pronunciar siguen siendo ardientes señorita

-Pues si quiere se lo puedo demostrar de otra forma – lo abrazo del cuello – Sería un pecado no usar esa cama – le guiño el ojo

La beso con ansiedad mientras su dedos se deslizaban por las cintas del vestido de la rubio mientras la guiaba a la cama y así en esa noche el se perdió en aquella melena rubia y ojos azules mientras la hacia suya, se olvido de todo, de la compra de esa hacienda y sobre todo de su detestable y futura prometida.

**XXX**

Kagome salio de su habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, se detuvo y observo a todos los invitados, algunos hablaban otros bailaban, miro a sus padres que estaban recibiendo a los invitados, cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, le ordenaron a la orquesta que dejara de tocar y se pararon en el centro del salón mientras los demás formaban un circuelo alrededor de ellos para verlos mejor.

-Bueno esta fiesta es para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 18 nuestro bella hija – con la mano señalo a Kagome

Su corazón y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, nunca en su vida había visto tanta gente y sobre todo las miradas curiosas sentían que le desnudaban la piel, bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar con sus padres, se puso en medio de los dos y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañarnos este día – continuo su padre – Esperamos que la velada sea de su agrado, aunque es una lastima que el futuro prometido no este aquí

Ayame la miraba de arriba a bajo y no pudo dejar de sentir nauseas.

-Estupida – susurro para si misma

-¿Dijiste algo hija? – la interrumpió su padre

-Si, que Kagome se ve hermosa – mintió

-Ah si, es una niña muy linda es una lastima que Kuoga se vaya a casar con ella tu pudiste haber estado en su lugar

-Pero Kuoga la prefirió a ella

Pero para Ayame ese tema era asunto del pasado ahora estaba según ella enamorada de Inuyasha y después de que lo amenazo esperaba que recapacitara y lo encontrara una vez mas en su habitación si no le daría unos días más y si para ese tiempo él no se dignaba a parecer le diría a su padre que la había violado y obligarlo a casarse con ella.

Aunque también existía el tema de otra mujer en la vida del ojidorado, tendía que averiguar quien era esa mujer para quitarla en su camino, después de lo sucedido con Kuoga estaba vez no se iba a rendir ni a bajar los brazos.

**XXX**

La orquesta retomo la música, los padres de Kagome fueron a saludar a un amigo de la familia dejándola en el centro de la pista, las parejas bailaban en medio de ella, los miraba bailar, pero ella buscaba a un chico de cabello plateado pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

De pronto sintió alguien atrás de ella.

-¿A quien buscas mi bella dama? – susurro a su oído

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, esa voz la conocía a la perfección, giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con un hombre de ojos dorados con un antifaz negro pero algo le llamo la atención su pelo era negro.

-Busco a chico de pelo plateado – respondió

-Va ser imposible encontrarlo ya que no veo a nadie con ese color de cabello – guiño el ojo

-Es una lastima – suspiro – Porque iba a bailar con él – esbozó una sonrisa al reconocerlo

-Podría baliar conmigo- el desconocido se ofreció

–Gracias – sonrío de nuevo – Pero yo quería bailar con él…- hizo una pausa – Así que viniste hoy

-Te dije que lo haría y eso hice – tomo su mano y la beso – Me concede esta pieza… corrección ¿Me permite estar a su lado toda la velada?

-Le concedo esta pieza, el resto de la velada aun no lo se, puede que alguien quiera bailar conmigo

Inuyasha río, tomo la cintura de Kagome y comenzaron a bailar.

-Sabes – dijo Kagome viéndolo a los ojos – Aunque traigas esa peluca negra reconocería esos ojos dorados en cualquier lugar

-Se grabo muy bien mi color de ojos señorita – sonrío – Pero esta noche haga de cuenta que somos dos perfectos desconocidos así será más emociónate

-Como usted diga desconocido

-Se ve hermosa con ese vestido color rojo, le sienta bien

-Gracias, me lo sugirió alguien especial

**XXX**

Como Sango lo predijo se la paso sentada en una silla viendo a su amiga bailar, pero sus ojos estaban buscando al hombre que la había salvado de un golpe seguro con uno de los meseros.

-¿Por qué tan aburrida bella princesa?

Sango volteo a un lado y ahí estaba él, con una mano extendida…

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? – le pregunto

-Pues – inclino una rodilla al piso para estar a la altura de ella – La veo sentada y cruzada de brazos, es como si esperara a una persona

-No espero a nadie

-Esa respuesta me gusta – tomo la mano de Sango – ¿Me concede esta pieza? Usted me prometió bailar toda la noche conmigo

Sango asintió y ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, se volvió a perder en esos ojos azules y aprovecharía ese momento para averiguar quien era.

-¿Puedo saber quien es el hombre de ojos azules que se oculta detrás de ese antifaz? – pregunto

-No – negó con la cabeza– No me gustaría que se llevara una decepción de mi hermosa princesa

-Tenga por seguro que eso no pasara – trato de quitarle el antifaz pero él se hizo a un lado - ¿Por qué no me deja ver su rostro?

-Por el momento no princesa, después sabrás la identidad de tu admirado secreto

-Bueno, pero le advierto que toda la noche no dejare de averiguar su identidad señor

-Le deseo suerte con su intento

**XXX**

Kagome tenía ganas de abrazar a Inuyasha del cuello y recargarse en su pecho como lo hacían los enamorados, pero sabía que no sería correcto tendría que aguantar esas ganas de darle un beso en los labios.

-Sabes – dijo Inuyasha – Es frustrante tenerte cerca y no poder besar tus labios

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí

Inuyasha vio a su amigo Miroku bailar con Sango.

-Creo que mi compañero ya encontró pareja

Kagome siguió la vista de Inuyasha, vio a su amiga Sango bailar con un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Con quien baila? – le pregunto a Inuyasha

-¿Si te lo digo juras no decirle a Sango quien es? – la volvió a ver a los ojos

-Lo juro

-El hombre con quien baila es Miroku – revelo la identidad de su amigo

-Miroku – dijo sorprendida – No es el que esta tras de ella, pero Sango no le hace caso

-Efectivamente es él, pero por favor no le reveles la identidad a tu amiga, mi amigo no me lo perdonaría nunca

-No te preocupes no le diré nada a Sango – le guiño el ojo y volvió a ver a su amiga

-Por que no mejor nos olvidamos de ellos y hablamos de ti, de mi, de los dos…

-Disculpe señor – se acerco un hombre a ellos dos - ¿Puedo bailar con la señorita?

-Si la dama lo desea – dijo Inuyasha con algo de celos y luego vio a Kagome

-Será un placer – dijo Kagome quien le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en soltar a Kagome y dejar que ese tipo bailara con ella, se alejo de la pista y se recargo en la pared mientras los veía bailar, justamente en ese momento Ayame se poso a su lado y…

-¿No baila señor? - pregunto

Que hacia o que decía si hablaba Ayame lo reconocería y mas por sus ojos dorados, así que solo asintió y la llevo hasta la pista.

Ayame lo miro a los ojos y estuvo punto de reconocerlo pero luego se dijo así misma que sería imposible que fuera Inuyasha ya que él no era invitado a esas reuniones.

-Sabe, sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien…

Continuara xD

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno en primer lugar quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber subido antes lo que pasa es que me enferme de gripe (gracias a mi hermana jajaja) y como que tener tos, bichitos verdes en la nariz y fiebre no te inspira del todo, así que me la pase en reposo.**

**Ayame descubrirá a Inu? ¿sango sabra quien es su desconocido? eso lo veremos en el capitulo 12 :p, y lo siento si no es otro capitulo sin un lemon, de hecho he estado pensando en como se daría pero eso tendría como consecuencia que se tardara un poquitín mas, pero les aseguro que no las defraudare =).**

**Ahora así a ponerme al corriente con los fics que tengo pendientes xD jijijij en especial el que tengo con mi socio Gold77**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

-Puede ser casualidad – fingió una voz más ronca para que la pelirroja no lo reconociera

-Si puede que tenga razón...- dijo no muy convencida

-Disculpe señorita – la interrumpió Inuyasha mientras dejaba de bailar – Tengo que hacer algo

Y la dejo sola en medio la pista de baile, hizo un berrinche pero después se fue a una silla y tomo asiento.

Un mesero le ofreció a Inuyasha una copa de vino a lo que el la acepto, se lo tomo de un solo trago mientras observaba a Kagome bailar con un joven de cabello rubio quien no perdía la oportunidad de hacer reír a Kagome en cada momento, dejo la copa en la charla que llevaba otro mesero y agarro otra copa para tomársela de nuevo de un solo trago.

Había hecho planes de bailar con Kagome toda la velada, pero sabía perfectamente que eso levantaría sospechas y mas en Ayame quien no perdía ninguna ocasión en verlo pero él la ignoraba.

Vio que otro joven interrumpía al chico rubio y Kagome, él tomo la mano de su amada Kagome y la beso para dejar al recién llegado bailar con ella.

**XXX**

Sango aun seguía en su intento de averiguar quien era ese hombre con el que bailaba, por fortuna nadie los había interrumpido en su baile, pero después de cuatro piezas seguidas sus pies le decían que era momento para descansar.

-¿Quiere descansar señorita- Pregunto Miroku

-Un poco – respondió sonriéndole

-¿La invito un trago?

-No tomo vino

-Buen, algo refrescante

-Si acepto a tomar algo con usted ¿Me dirás quien eres?

Miroku esbozo una sonrisa, vaya ella nunca se daba por vencida en su intento de saber quien era el que se ocultaba detrás de ese antifaz, pero sabía que no podía revelar su identidad ya que podrían surgir varias cosas: 1. Que ella se enojara –esa era obvia- , 2. Que le diera una cachetada y que por ultimo terminaría por irse de la fiesta y 3. Que nunca le permitiera dirigirle la palabra, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ese único momento que tenía para conquistar a la mujer que estaba en frente de él.

-Vaya, si que eres una mujer persistente

-Y no tienes idea cuanto – asintió – Te dije que no me daría por vencida

-En ese caso tendré que repetir mi respuesta… buena suerte en su intento

Miroku giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de la pista de baile seguido por Sango.

-De acuerdo, solo por esta noche dejare de intentar saber su identidad – se acerco un poco más a él – Pero después intentare saber quien eres

Miroku tomo una copa que contenía ponche y se la ofreció a Sango, después el tomo otra pero con vino.

-Salud – choco su copa con la de ella y bebió su contenido

Sango estaba haciendo sus propias conclusiones sobre quien era ese enmascarado, llego hasta pensar que se trataba del mismo Miroku pero rápido descarto esa ida, no se podría tratar de él por el simple hecho de no ser de las mismas clase social y además él y su amigo Inuyasha no eran del agrado de la familia Higurashi, así que solo regreso la copa aun todavía llena a la mesa, le hizo una reverencia y se alejo de él.

**XXX**

Myoga revisaba algunos documentos, las constantes visitas de Kuoga no le habían dado tiempo de atender sus propios asuntos y los de su amo a lo que lo tenían un poco de mal humor, ¿Por qué ese joven se empecinaba tanto en comprar una hacienda en ruinas? ¿Para que causa la quería?.

Llamaron al despacho, era Flor quien entro con una carta y se la entrego al anciano.

-Disculpe señor Myoga, pero un joven acaba de llegar y me pidió que le entregara esto – Flor extendió un sobre de color blanco

-Gracias Flor –Myoga lo tomo

-Con permiso Señor

Flor se iba a retirar pero Myoga la detuvo diciéndole que se quedara ya que la carta era de Inuyasha y que probablemente tendría buenas noticias.

Myoga abrió el sobre para sacar dicha carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer, Flor solo miraba los gestos que el anciano hacia, cuando Myoga termino de leer la carta guardo el papel en el sobre.

-¿Qué dice el joven señor Myoga? – Pregunto Flor impaciente

-Pues…-vacilo un poco y después le sonrío a la joven – Prepara todo Flor, el joven Taisho regresa después de mucho tiempo

-¿En serio? ¿El joven Inuyasha regresa? – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-Así es y tal parece que no regresara solo, traerá con él dos amigos más así que haz que tengan listo todo para su llegada

-Si señor - hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse – Pero…¿Cundo regresa?

-En estos días

Flor asintió y se retiro del despacho dejando solo al anciano.

-Por fin regresa – dijo en anciano con una sonrisa en sus labios

Flor al salir se recargo en la puerta del despacho y en ese momento pasaba el ama de llaves.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Ponte a trabajar

Ella hizo un gesto al escuchar esa voz femenina tan desagradable para ella, volteo y ahí estaba parada con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba una explicación.

-Solo pase a dejarle una carta al señor Myoga – dijo mientras se proponía a retirarse pero la mujer la detuvo

-¿De quien? – pregunto

-Del joven Inuyasha

-¿Qué decía la carta?

-¿Tanto te interesa saber que dice la carta Kagura? Por que mejor no se lo preguntas al señor Myoga – giro sobre sus talones para retirarse pero de nuevo la mujer la detuvo

-Flor se que Myoga te dijo lo que dice esa carta así que te ordeno que me lo digas

Flor suspiro resignada sabía perfectamente que Kagura no la iba a dejarse marchar hasta que ella le informara exactamente lo que sabía.

-Muy bien – suspiro – El joven Inuyasha regresa ¿contenta?

-Regresa…

-Así es, pero yo en tu lugar no me haría muchas ilusiones, dudo que Inuyasha se fije en alguien como tu

-Cállate – alzo la voz – Y mejor retírate a tus labores

-Como ordene el ama e llaves –lo dijo en torno de sarcasmo y luego se marcho

Kagura se recargo en una pared y cerro los ojos mientras tenía una alucinación donde él entraba por la puerta, llegaba justamente hacia ella y la besaba diciéndole que era la mujer de su vida y que su corazón la hubiera elegido a ella.

-Tendré que ponerme lista – se recargo a un mas en la pare – Esta vez no dejare escapar mi oportunidad

**XXX**

Kagome estaba concentrada en el baile que se olvido por completo de Inuyasha, para cuando se acordó de él lo comenzó a buscar por todo el salón con la mirada, pero no lo logro visualizar en ningún rincón.

-¿Busca a alguien señorita? – pregunto el rubio con el que bailaba

-…

Pero antes de que Kagome respondiera en ese momento los interrumpieron sus padres acompañados de Renkotsu, el fiel compañero de Kuoga, quien llevaba un arreglo de rosas, pero no precisamente naturales ni mucho menos artificiales si no nada mas ni nada menos que de plata.

-Señorita – Renkotsu hizo una reverencia – Estas rosas de plata son para usted, se las envía Kuoga, lamenta no haber podido estar aquí en su cumpleaños por cuestiones de trabajo

Los invitados dejaron de bailar al igual que la orquesta dejaba de tocar para prestarle atención al lujoso obsequio que Kuoga le había mandado a su futura prometida.

-Que lindo obsequio de Kuoga – dijo la señora Higurashi mientras tomaba una rosa y se la daba a Kagome - ¿No te párese hija?

-Kuoga, siempre tan detallista – menciono el padre

-Mi amigo siempre dice que cuando una mujer vale mucho, se merece lo mejor sin importar la cantidad que tenga que gastar

Kagome seguía si poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba los murmullos de los invitados

-Sabio tu amigo – el padre de Kagome le dio una palmadita a Renkotsu – Pero Kagome ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Gracias joven Renkotsu – Por fin pudo decir algo –Cuando vea a Kuoga le daré agradeceré personalmente

Renkotsu le hizo otra reverencia y se fue con los padres de Kagome para acomodar el arreglo de rosas con los demás obsequios. La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo y Kagome retomo el baile con el mismo joven.

Inuyasha al igual que los demás invitados fue testigo de ese momento y daba la casualidad que en el lugar donde estaba parado aun lado de el se encontraba la mesa de regalos, Renkotsu hizo a un lado varias cajas para poder dejar el ramo de rosas en la mesa.

-Un poco más y Kagome se comprometerá con Kuoga

Escucho el comentario de la señora Higurashi y algo en él hizo que le hirviera la sangre, una vez que los vio alejarse estaba tentado en tomar el ramo y esconderlo en algún sitio pero era evidente que cualquiera lo pudiera ver y más Ayame quien todavía no le quitaba la mirada.

Se relajo un poco, suspiró, medito hizo de todo para tranquilizarse, cuanto lamentaba no haberle comprado un obsequio a su dama de mirada chocolate, pero estaba seguro que cualquier cosa no se hubiera comparado con el de Kuoga, "maldito imbecil" ese era la opinión que tenía Inuyasha hacía el "futuro prometido".

Para despejarse un poquito dejo de ver el ostentoso regalo y miro a su amigo Miroku quien aun seguía bailando con Sango, al menos él si tenía suerte en tenerla para el toda la noche, Yura paso a un lado de él y la detuvo solo para pedirle una hoja de papel y una pluma, en seguida la joven se lo trajo y escribió en el.

-Gracias Yura ¿Se la podrías entregar a Kagome? – le extendió el sobre

-Claro Inuyasha

Inuyasha dejo el sobre en la mano de la joven y se dispuso a marchar.

-¿Te vas tan temprano Inuyasha? – pregunto Yura

-Así es, estos lugares no son para mi, además Kagome esta disfrutando de su fiesta

-Pero lo hace por compromiso, no la dejes – le rogó

-No puedo Yura, tu sabes lo que me causa cuando asisto a este tipo de eventos

-Si, lo se

Pero lo que en realidad Yura no sabía era que en la carta él citaba a Kagome en otro lugar mucho más privado, ideal para dos enamorados.

**XXX**

Inuyasha salio por la puerta de la cocina para ir hacia el jardín, encontró varias rosas de distintos colores y formas, bueno si Kuoga le regalaba un ramo de rosas en plata, el le regalaría un ramo pero natural, ya que nada se comparaba con el dulce aroma que estas desprendían y más si estaban frescas y recién cortadas.

Corto rosas rojas, blancas, rosa formando un pequeño pero lindo ramo, se quito su antifaz para cortar el listón y para poder amarrar las flores ya que no llevaba nada para sujetarlas.

Se alejo del jardín, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera subió al balcón de Kagome donde la esperaría.

**XXX**

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y comenzó a buscar a su amado por todas partes pero tuvo el mismo resultado, hasta que en una de esas se tomo con Yura.

-Yura – la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un rincón de la casa donde podrían hablar mejor

-¿Dígame señorita?

-¿Lo haz visto? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Se fue?

Esas eran muchas preguntas para Yura, así que en lugar de contestarle saco un sobre de la bolsa de su vestido y se lo entrego en la mano.

-Me pidió que se la diera antes de irse

-¿Se fue?- volvió a preguntar en susurros y Yura solo asintió

-Bueno señorita debo seguir con mi trabajo, si no su madre se pondrá furiosa conmigo – hizo una reverencia – con permiso – y se retiro

Se fue al despacho de su padre para tener privacidad y leer la carta, aun no la abría y no sabia por que tenía ganas de llorar, si tan solo hubiera rechazado a esos dos hombres él todavía estaría con ella.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta.

"_Mi hermosa dama de ojos chocolate primero que nada debo decirte que el día de hoy estas más que bella, si en este momento estuvieras rodeada entre un puñado rosas rojas créeme que serías la envidia de ellas, segundo tal vez cuando leas esto es por que te habrás dado cuenta de mi ausencia, no te preocupes que no me ido, simplemente te estoy esperando en tu habitación, así que solo cuenta dos melodías más y retirarte" _

_Att: Tu amado Inuyasha_

_PD: Te amo"_

Kagome termino de leer la carta, salio del despacho y se la entrego a Yura diciéndole que la guardara muy bien y que luego se la diera.

Espero lo pactado de la carta, cuando la orquesta termino la segunda melodía ella se fue a disculpar con sus padres…

-Mamá…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un chef apareció con un carrito que llevaba un enorme pastel de tres pisos y una velita arriba del pastel, el chef dejo el pastel el medio del salón y se retiro en cuanto se acercaron los padres de Kagome y la propia festejada, el betún del pastel era blanco con adornos rojos.

Entre todos los invitados y los padres de Kagome le cantaron las mañanitas, cielos cuanto deseaba que terminaran rápido ya que lo único que quería era ir a su habitación y ver a su amado.

-Ahora pide un deseo hija – dijo su madre

Kagome cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo para después soplar las velitas.

-Como eres la festejada te toca cortar la primera rebanada -entrego un cuchillo

Cielos esto demoraba más de lo que pensaba, cuando somos niños deseamos que esos momentos duren mucho, con la compañía de tus seres queridos, amigos, e incluso llegamos hasta querer dar mordida al pastel con tal de que nos estamparan en el betún, pero en estos momentos en los que Kagome deseaba desaparecer sentía como se prolongaba ese instante e incluso llego hasta odiarlo.

-Mejor hazlo tú – le dijo a su madre – No me siento bien – Kagome le regreso el cuchillo a su madre

-¿Qué tienes hija? – le pregunto su padre

-Me siento un poco mareada – explico

-Lo mejor será que subas a descansar un poco, no te preocupes por los invitados, nosotros nos hacemos cargo – su madre le sonrío y se le hizo extraño que ella se mostrara tan comprensiva

-¿Segura mamá? - pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Por supuesto, primero esta la salud de mi hija, así que sube a descansar

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre hija – interrumpió su padre- Viéndote bien, no tienes buena cara

-Bueno tomare les tomare la palabra

Kagome se despidió de sus padres y de los invitados

Subió con diplomacia las escaleras no era correcto que lo hiciera corriendo ya que sus padres se darían cuenta de su mentira, cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación un suspiro largo dejo escapar antes de abrirla, giro la perilla y entro a la habitación.

Una ligera sombra estaba recargada en el borde de la ventana, él volteo a verla y le sonrío.

Ambos dieron varios pasas hasta estar frente a frente, la habitación era obscura pero eso no importaba para el amor no se necesitaba luz, Kagome paso una mano sobre su sedoso pelo plateado, el ya no lleva puesta la peluca ni el antifaz, Inuyasha se perdió en sus bellas caricias.

-Viniste – le susurro al oído

-Aquí estoy

Desde la habitación de Kagome se escuchaba la música, pero lo que predominaba era el sonido de sus corazones.

Ella noto que Inuyasha tenía sus brazos detrás de la espalda y se le hizo extraño.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué tienes los brazos atrás de tu espalda?

Él sonrió al parecer era muy observadora y se fijaba en los detalles, Inuyasha retiro las manos de su espalda para mostrarle su obsequio. Kagome contemplo el hermoso ramo que Inuyasha le extendía.

-¿S-son para mi? – dijo mientras tomaba el ramo

-Para quien más iban a ser – acaricio una mejilla de Kagome – Son tan perfectas como tu, que ninguna rosa de "plata" se compararía con tu hermosura

-En eso tienes razón – esbozo una sonrisa – Nada se compara con el dulce aroma que desprende una rosa natural

Inuyasha tomo el ramo de rosas y lo dejo en una mesita, hizo una reverencia y…

-¿Me concede este baile mi hermosa dama de ojos chocolate?

Kagome asintió y comenzaron a bailar en la oscura habitación, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y de sus corazones.

-¿Me citaste aquí en mi habitación solo para bailar? – pregunto

-No- sonrío – Te cite aquí por que quería tenerte solo para mi, no estaba dispuesto a compartirte con todos los solteros del pueblo

-Pero se te olvida que estoy comprometida?

-¿Dónde esta tu anillo? – le pregunto – Aun no lo veo en tu mano, así que para mi aun sigues siendo mujer libre – Inuyasha acaricio los labios de Kagome los dedos de su mano derecha – Pero no hablemos de eso y mejor disfrutemos de este pequeño momento

-Te amo Inuyasha – lo abrazo del cuello mientras se recargaba en su hombro

-Y yo más

Y no pudo resistir más y la beso, una mano viajaba por el cabello ondulado y azebechado de Kagome mientras que la otra formaba la atraía hacia él, hubo un momento en que el beso se transformo mas demandante, ya no se conformaba con eso sino que su cuerpo clamaba algo más, unos besos ya no eran suficientes para él ya sabía perfectamente que la deseaba, por más que se resistiera ante ese deseo era inevitable.

Aun no sabía por que a estas alturas no había hecho suya a Kagome, sabía la respuesta a la perfección, Kagome era una joven inocente que primero merecía un matrimonio y luego una maravillosa luna de miel acompañada velas, el mejor vino y dos corazones entregándose y eso se lo daría cuando regresara de su viaje, pero tal parecía que no le hacia caso a sus pensamientos ya que se dejo guiar por su instinto, camino con ella hacia la cama y se dejaron caer pero sin apoyar su peso en ella…

**Continuara**

* * *

**Hola!  
**

**Jajaja jejeje j****ijiji joj****ojo jujuju  
**

**¿Qué pasara? Ooh no se pero el final se puso candente, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, yo las veo en el 13 xD**

**Y siiii soy mala por dejarlo así jejejeje**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Se aparto de ella por un momento solo para ponerle seguro a la puerta para no ser sorprendidos por alguien.

-Ven – extendió una mano hacia Kagome

Ella se levanto de la cama y tomo la mano de Inuyasha. Así retomaron lo que dejaron por un momento, los besos y las caricias los trasportaban a otro mundo, Inuyasha desato cada nudo del vestido de su amada y este termino deslizándose hasta el suelo y por ultimo se deshizo de su ropa interior , por un momento dejo de besarla y esbozo una sonrisa al verla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados como si supiera lo que realmente iba a pasar, esa imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y con los pocos rayos de la luna que se filtraban en la habitación haciendo brillar su cuerpo, supo que la deseaba ahora, en ese instante y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto susurrándole al oído

-Si – admitió – No se como…

-Shhh – puso un dedo en sus dulces labios - Yo tampoco – esbozo una sonrisa cuando Kagome arqueo una ceja –Digo… es la primera vez que voy hacerlo por amor – acaricio sus mejillas – Pero esto puede ser tan hermoso como uno quiera Kagome – la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si – No te preocupes yo te guío

La tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, tuvo que dejarla por otro breve momento solo para desvestirse, después se acerco a ella, la sentía un poco tensa todo en ella temblaba y no sabía si era por la emoción o por miedo, así que con caricias y con besos una vez más le trasmitió tranquilidad.

Kagome experimentaba algo que para ella era desconocido, sentía como un calor nacía entre sus piernas a causa de los besos y caricias que su amado le daba, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que ese calor sería saciado por él. El calor se volvió más intenso al sentir como dejaba de besarla en los labios para besar la cuerva de su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, primero sintió cosquillas después un placer inmenso.

Se preguntaba a ella misma ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué permitió que la desnudara y estuviera encima de ella?, esto no era correcto ¿Qué dirían sus padres, Sango, Yura? Por un lado luchaba contra su moralidad y por otra parte por sus sentimientos ¿A cual de los dos irles?, estuvo a punto de apartarlo pero mejor decidió guiarse por sus sentimientos, amaba mucho a ese hombre así que se dejo llevar por el encentro a patre que quería conocer otra forma de amar.

¿Pero que sentía él? Para Inuyasha solo había una respuesta, era inexplicable lo que sentía, estaba acostumbrado a llegar a las habitaciones de sus amantes y que ellas dieran la iniciativa, pero en este momento, en este preciso momento era quien guiaba, sabía que debía ir lento ya que su amada no tenía nada de experiencia además que no era como las otras, le haría el amor con toda la ternura, pasión y el amor que sentía por ella, le trasmitiría sus sentimientos de otra manera distinta.

Deslizo una mano por una de las piernas de Kagome la tomo y la puso en una de sus caderas para abrir una puerta hacia lo que él consideraba que era el paraíso, cuando supo que Kagome estaba completamente perdida en las caricias y sobre todo excitada, antes de entrar en ella le susurro al oido.

-Kagome no podré hacer nada para evitarte un poco de dolor

Y en ese momento la penetro con sumo cuidad rompiendo las barreras de su virginidad y se sintió el hombre más feliz al ser el único en su vida. El grito de Kagome fue ahogado en sus labios.

Kagome comenzó a sentir dolor e incluso ardor, ya comenzaba arrepentirse y se movía de un lado a otro para alejarlo de ella, Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación.

-Amor mírame – de nuevo acaricio sus mejillas – Te dije que no podía evitar el dolor – le susurro al oído

-Me… - una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla a causa del dolor

-Se lo que sientes hermosa – la interrmpio - Pero como te dije esto puede ser tan hermoso como nosotros queramos – limpio una lagrima que recorría por una mejilla de su amada

Para tranquilizarla le dijo palabras hermosas al oído para luego besarla y una vez más Kagome termino anestesiada por él.

El vaivén de su cuerpo comenzó lento, no quería hacerlo rápido ya que sería un completo desgraciado si lo haría, por que sabía que para su dama de ojos bellos era la primera vez, así que como él lo había dicho, le hizo el amor con la misma ternura que ella se estaba entregando a él y ella seguía el mismo ritmo que su amado.

A causa de sus cuerpos excitados los movimientos de ambos fueron más rápidos y así que solo eran dos corazones entregándose esa noche, se olvidaron de la fiesta, se olvidaron por un momento en donde estaban pero sobre todo de sus nombres.

En esa habitación no se escuchaba la música si no solo los gemidos, las caricias de ambos recorriendo el cuerpo sudado del uno al otro, Kagome se dejaba llevar por todo lo que su amado hacia y deshacía en ella, comenzó a sentir unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que se acumulaban en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, al igual que Inuyasha sentía como estaba a punto de estallar en ella… y así ambos alcanzaron el cielo y el mismo infierno cuando llegaron juntos al éxtasis sintiendo ambos cuerpos saciados.

Inuyasha se recargo en el pecho de su amada aun sin salir de ella, Kagome inclino su cabeza para recárgala en la de él, lo abrazo fuerte y cerro los ojos. Inuyasha escuchaba los latidos frenéticos del corazón de su amada al igual que su respiración agitada.

Alzo la cabeza para verla, su mano rozo sus mejillas, frente mientras limpiaba el sudor.

-Te amo hermosa– le dio un beso en la frente – Gracias por permitirme ser el único hombre en tu vida

-…

Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Kagome….- era su madre quien movía de un lado a otro la perilla – Abre la puerta

-Mi madre – dijo preocupada

-Rayos – gruño de coraje

Inuyasha se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas e iba a salir del balcón pero Kagome lo desvío hacia el closet y lo escondió ahí, por ultimo tomo un camisón y se lo puso, arreglo un poco la cama ya que estaba hecha un remolino, antes de abrir la puerta hecho una mirada donde estaba escondido su amado, suspiro y retiro el seguro de la puerta.

-Mamá – fingió una cara de enferma y de sueño

-¿Por qué no abres hija? – entro a la habitación y Kagome cerro la puerta

-Lo siento estaba dormida – dijo con algo de nerviosismo, solo esperaba que su madre no se le ocurriera sacar nada de su closet

-¿Para estar dormida tenías que cerrar la puerta con llave? – volvió a interrogarla

-Si cerré la puerta con llave fue por que nadie me molestara – entre mas mentiras decía mas le salían con naturalidad

De pronto la señora Higurashi noto algo en su hija, sudor, se acerco a ella y seco un poco de ello.

-Estas sudando hija ¿Te sientes bien?

-No mamá, aun no me siento bien – negó con la cabeza – Tal vez el sudor es por que tengo algo de calor, por eso abrí las puertas del balcón – señalo la ventana

-Bien – no muy convencida – En ese caso te dejo para que descanses, algunos invitados han preguntado por ti pero tu padre y yo les hemos expilado que te sentiste un poco mal

-Ay si mamá – se llevo una mano a la frente actuando sentirse mal – Me siento muy mal, discúlpame con ellos ¿si?

-Es lo que estamos haciendo hija –le dio un beso en la frente – Descansa – y salio de la habitación

Kagome cerro la puerta y por ultimo le puso llave, recargo la frente en ella mientras suspiraba aliviada, cielos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si minutos antes se le ocurriera haber ido a verla?. La rodearon unos brazos fuertes por la cintura y la hacían girar para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su amado Inuyasha.

-Eres una mentirosa – dijo en tono de burla –Completamente mentirosa ¿Así que la causa por la cual sudas es el calor eh? – y esbozo una sonrisa

-Bueno que querías que hiciera – acaricio aun el pecho desnudo de su amado – ¿Que le digiera a mi madre lo que acababa de pasar entre tu y yo?

-No – negó con la cabeza – Tu padre y tu "prometido" me buscarían para matarme…

-Mientras que a mi me encierran en un convento – lo interrumpió

-Bueno si sobrevivo a tu padre y a Kuoga – acaricio su mejilla – Créeme que iría a buscarte, te raptaría y te tendría para mi por siempre – la cargo de la cintura para dar vueltas como loco – Te amo – la dejo en el suelo – Mi Kagome, mía por que eres mía y de nadie más

-Si, soy solo tuya – sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a la cama para hacerla suya una vez más

Una vez que sus cuerpos se saciaron, Kagome se quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, se quedo varios minutos contemplándola dormir, mientras que sus dedos desfilaban por cada una de las cuervas de su amada, la cubrió con las sabanas para que no sintiera frío.

Encontró un papel y una pluma en la mesita de noche, comenzó a escribir después dejo la carta debajo de su almohada, por último le dio un beso de buenas noches…

-Descansa, mi hermoso Ángel

Antes de salir de la habitación hecho una mirada hacia la cama, quería regresar y dormir a su lado, experimento una visión en la que el regresaba a casa después de sus labores y una hermosa niña de 3 años lo recibía con los brazos abiertos mientras que la madre, con varios meses de embarazo le daba un beso de bienvenida.

Esbozo una sonrisa al imaginar a ella compartiendo una vida eterna a su lado.

-Pronto muy pronto

Y con el dolor de su corazón salio del balcón…

**XXX**

Inuyasha llego a la posada de Kaede donde la anciana lo esperaba despierta solo para saber todos los detalles de la fiesta.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo? – pregunto mientras lo interceptaba en la entrada

-Abuelita – bueno así le decía de cariño ya que había llegado a sentir un gran amor hacia esa mujer – Solo te pudo decir que fue la noche mas mágica que te puedas imaginas

-Inuyasha ¿Estas bien? – toco la frente del ojidorado solo para saber si no tenía fiebre – No tienes fiebre

-Si Kaede – la cargo entre sus brazos y para darle vueltas – Tengo fiebre, pero de amor – y después la volvió a bajar

-Vaya si te pego duro ¿Quién es ella? Mira que aun no me haz dicho su nombre

-Kagome Higuarashi

Esa noticia sorprendió a Kaede, no se esperaba que su "hijo" se enamorara y mas de una muchacha de buena familia que no protagonizaba ningún escándalo.

-Te felicito es una niña de bien, pero los rumores dicen que sus padres la van a comprometer con Kuoga

-No si aparece otro candidato mucho mejor que él – Inuyasha le guiño un ojo

-¿Por eso vas a regresar y a retomar tu titulo?

-Así es Kaede – asintió - Le daré guerra a ese engreído de Kuoga y le demostrare a él y a todos quien es en realidad Inuyasha Taisho

-Te deseo suerte hijo

-Gracias Kaede

Luego Inuyasha supo que algo le faltaba hasta que se acordó de su amigo Miroku, cielos lo había dejado solo el resto de la noche hasta olvidarse por completo de él.

-Kaede ¿De casualidad ya llego Miroku?

-No hijo, él no ha llegado y se me hizo extraño que no viniera contigo - comento

-De seguro se quedo otro rato platicando con Sango, bueno Kaede este muchacho guapo se va a dormir - le dio un beso en la frente

-Esta bien hijo, descansa

Inuyasha asintió y subió las escaleras para irse a dormir, una vez estando en su habitación se cambio de ropa por una mas ligera y por ultimo se acostó en la cama.

-Kagome…- cerró sus ojos y se durmió

Continuara....

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Bueno mis lindas lectoras que les puedo decir… solo que espero les haya gustado, no lo quise hacer tan fuerte por que recuerden que Kagome era una casta y pura señorita antes de conocer a Inuyasha (jejeje)**

**Ay creo que voy a terminar enamorándome de él =( yo quiero un Inuyasha así ¿Dónde consigo uno? **

**Besitos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Miroku acompaño a Sango hasta su casa, en toda la noche y en el camino no se había quitado el antifaz aun y cuando ella le insistía una vez más que lo hiciera pero él simplemente se negaba hacerlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sango, subieron los pocos escalones que los conducían hacía la puerta, saco una llave y retiro el seguro, abrió la puerta y se quedo recargada en el marco.

-Bueno, supongo que debo darle las gracias por acompañarme caballero – agradeció

-Fue un placer – hizo una reverencia – No iba a permitir que una dama anduviera sola por las calles

-¿No piensa quitarse ese antifaz? La fiesta termino y …

-No, prefiero que se quede con la duda

-¿Duda? – enarco una ceja

-Así es – Miroku se acerco un poco más a ella – Con la duda de quien la salvo esta noche – susurro a su oído – Con la duda con quien bailo, pero sobre todo con la duda de quien es su enamorado secreto – le guiño un ojo

-No es justo – negó con la cabeza y sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte casi a punto de reventar

-Puede o no puede ser justo – se alejo de ella, tomo su mano y la beso – Que descanse, hermosa princesa

Miroku giro sobre sus talones para emprender su retirada pero Sango lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a voltearse hacia ella.

-Al menos dame un nombre – se acerco demasiado a él

-Lamento no poderte dar ni eso – acaricio su cabello – Prometo que pronto sabrás de mi

Y no pudo seguir reprimiendo más sus deseos y termino besándola a lo que se sintio alagado de que sango le correspondiera, estaba seguro detrás de esa mascara ya que si ella se daba cuenta de quien realmente era terminaría despreciándolo e incluso hasta odiarlo.

El beso duro un poco más hasta que ambos se separaron para poder respirar.

Miroku se aparto de ella para cortar una rosa blanca de unos de los rosales que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Sango.

-Esta rosa será la única prueba de que esto fue real – se la entrego en las manos – ¿La cuidara bien señorita?

-S-si – asintió y se llevo la rosa a la nariz para aspirar el aroma de la rosa – Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde

-Yo también debo hacerlo – hizo una reverencia – Que tenga dulces sueños princesa

-Igual tu

Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa. Miroku se llevo la mano en donde ella le había dado el beso, si tan solo ella no lo despreciara tal vez no se ocultaría detrás de esa mascara.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a la posada de Kaede, ella aun estaba despierta y cuando lo intercepto para preguntarle como le había ido él solo le dio un beso en la frente, subió las escaleras e hizo lo mismo que Inuyasha, se quito el antifaz y la ropa para ponerse algo mas cómodo…

-Sango… si supieras quien es en realidad tu admirador secreto – cerro sus ojos y se durmió

**XXX**

Sango se quitaba la diadema de su cabello castañazo al igual que los sujetadores, el cabello se deslizo como una cascada por su cuello, a su mente vino los ojos azules de su admirador secreto, se miro al espejo…

-¿Quién eres? – tenía mucha intriga por saber aunque fuera su nombre – Me has dejado tan intrigada mi chico de ojos azules

Se quito el vestido para ponerse un camisón por ultimo hizo a un lado las cobijas de su cama, antes dormir hizo una oración, cerro sus ojos y durmió.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, no podía aun creer lo que había echo la noche anterior, sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha desnudo junto al de ella fue la experiencia más hermosa de toda su vida pero sobre todo el haberse entregado a él y él de transportándola a ese mar de nuevas sensaciones, ahora entendía muy lo que una vez su amiga Sango le había dicho una vez y de los chismes que se decían de él.

Inuyasha era un hombre romántico que la enamoro con palabras hermosas y demostrándole lo que realmente era, ahora sabía perfectamente que ya no podía sacarlo de su corazón pero sobre todo no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, lo amaba inmensamente, sentía un amor profundo y fuerte, que importaba si no tenía dinero lo único que le ofrecía era su corazón y ella lo acepto al igual que ella le había entregado el suyo.

Ahora si podía decir al diablo con Koga, la diferencia que había entre ellos dos era que Koga mostraba una actitud fría hacía ella aunque intentara fingir ser tierno sabía que no era sincero, su orgullo y su arrogancia hacían que lo odiara, si tan solo sus padres conocieran como era Inuyasha tal vez terminarían aceptando esa relación, pero sabía que la ambición de ellos jamás se lo permitirían, entonces el plan B sería fugarse con él aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta de Inuyasha, una vez se lo propuso pero se negó hacerlo ¿Tan difícil era tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela lejos de todo?.

Sus ojos de desviaron hacia la mesita de noche donde encontró un papel doblado, sonrío al saber que era una de las tantas notas que Inuyasha le mandaba. Tomo el sobre y leyó en contenido.

"_Buenos días mi hermosa dama de ojos chocolates, ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez en aquella iglesia sabía que llegarías hacer algo importante en mi vida y así fue, debo confesar que al principio no quería nada serio contigo pero conforme te fui conociendo, te fui tratando hiciste que naciera el amor que ahora siento por ti, eres tu mi luz de cada mañana, alimentas el amor de mi alma, por que me enamore de ti Kagome Higurashi y por ti luchare hasta el final para tenerte entre mis brazos como la noche de ayer, amor anoche fue la mas hermosa que he pasado, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, esa forma en como te entregaste a mi nunca la olvidare, antes de irme te vi dormir en tu cama e hizo que experimentara una visión que nunca tuve y por ti y por mi visión recuperare lo que había dejado atrás por que te quiero para mi, quiero casarme contigo para tenerte a mi lado por siempre y hacerte el amo no todas las noches si no todos los días hasta que seamos unos viejitos de 80 años (jejeje)._

_Me despido o sino terminare haciéndote una carta de 3 hojas, espérame hoy en la noche amor, siempre deja las ventanas de tu balcón abiertas y espera mi llegada._

_Att: Inuyasha_

_PD: TE AMO!"_

Estrecho la carta contra su pecho mientras una lagrima resbalaba sobre sus mejillas, Inuyasha quería un futuro a su lado y lucharía por ella eso era lo que la hacía feliz. Guardo la carta en el mismo cofre en donde tenía guardadas las otras anteriores y por ultimo le puso llave.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se puso un camisón y retiro el seguro para Yura quien entrara con dos cubetas de agua tibia para preparar su baño.

-Buenas días señorita – la saludo mientra se dirigía al baño

-Buenos Yura – saludo amablemente sin verla a los ojos

Yura vacío ambas tinas de agua y reviso la temperatura del agua, era perfecta para un baño agradable, salio del baño para ver a su señorita sentada en la cama con la mirada hacía el balcón.

-¿Cómo sigue? – preguntando y vio algo nuevo en sus ojos

-Bien, gracias Yura - sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas

Por la reacción de Kagome Yura supo que algo pasaba.

-Kagome mírame a los ojos – se olvido de las formalidades, pero al ver que ella no le hacia caso y se sentó a su saldo, tomo la mandíbula de Kagome y la hizo girar hacia ella- Conozco ese tipo de miradas

-¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto nerviosa

-Es el tipo de miradas cuando una mujer acaba de hacer el amor con un hombre, sus ojos brillan intensamente, lo mismo que sucede con los tuyos ¿Lo hiciste con él verdad?

-Si Yura – lo admitió – Me entregue a él y lo hice por amor

-¿Pero por que Kagome? ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que puede traer eso?

-¿Qué consecuencias? – pregunto confundida

-Nueve meses Kagome, en pocas palabras un embarazo – suspiro -¿Tienes idea si llegaras a estarlo?

-Es imposible – negó con la cabeza – Fue solo una noche y…

-Aun siendo solo una noche puede ser posible

-Yura – se llevo sus manos a su rostro

-Tranquila señorita, a lo mejor no llega a pasar eso y si pasara por fortuna él la ama y lucharía por usted y el bebe

Yura le dio un masaje en los hombros para tranquilizarla, espero a que Kagome terminara de bañarse para después ayudarla a vestirse.

**XXX**

Inuyasha también se había levantado temprano, esa noche tomo la decisión de partir al día siguiente hacia las tierras de norte donde era su verdadero origen, fue a revisar la habitación de Miroku a ver si de por casualidad lo encontraba y se llevo una sorpresa al verlo despierto, listo y arreglado.

-Creí que no habías llegado a dormir – dijo en tono de burla

-Y yo pensé que te habían secuestrado, con eso de que tú y la señorita Higurashi desaparecieron misteriosamente…- una sonrisa picara se curvo en sus labios

-Esa es casualidad, yo llegue muy temprano aquí, de hecho vengo para decirte que prepares todo para el viaje, partimos mañana será mejor que uno de los dos le avise a Bankotsu

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de avisarle ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos de viaje?

-Aun no lo Miroku, pueden ser semanas o un mes dependiendo como estén los negocios de mi familia, pero cambiando de tema – ahora era Inuyasha quien sonreía picadamente – Ayer te vi bailando toda la noche con Sango, no dejas ninguna viva eh

-Sabes que cambiaria por ella, pero para mi desgracia ella no quiere a Miroku si no a su admirador desconocido

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione si se entera que eres tu? – pregunto

-Conociéndola a ella primero es capaz de matarme antes de dejarme hablar

-Animo, veraz que si te presentas a ella y le dices quien es su admirador tal vez comprenda los motivos de por que llegaste hacerlo

-Eso espero, eso espero…y tu ¿Qué va a pasar con Ayame?

-No me la recuerdes, cada vez que pienso en ella término con dolor de cabeza, va ser muy difícil alejarla de mi vida

-Por supuesto esa mujer vive obsesionada contigo

-Bueno te dejo, debo arreglar unas cosas antes de irme

-¿Te vas a despedir de Kagome?

-Por supuesto – le guiño un ojo - ¿Y el admirador secreto se va a despedir de Sango?

-Claro – esbozo una sonrisa – No podía irse sin verla antes

Salio de la habitación de su amiga y una parte de esa conversación lo había hecho pensar… ¿Cómo apartaría a Ayame de su vida? ¿Ella sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza si no estaba a su lado? Sea cual fuera la decisión que él tomaría estaba seguro de una cosa nada ni nadie lo apartaría de Kagome.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola mis lindas lectoras, me alegra que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, ya saben que lo que hago esta hecho con cariño y especialmente para todas ustedes xD.**

**¿Kagome saldrá embarazada? ¿Ustedes que opinan? Yo pienso que sería interesante jejeje, de hecho tengo algo planeado pero no quiero dar detalle alguno.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Ese día estaba en el jardín escuchando la platica de su madre sobre la fiesta y de los invitados pero sobre todo el regalo tan lujoso que Koga le había hecho, si por ella fuera habría fundido esas rosas de plata el lava ardiendo, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo absoluto ya que el único obsequio que en verdad le gustaba el ramo sencillo que su amado Inuyasha le obsequio, jamás iba a olvidar la magnifica noche que paso a su lado, el hecho de estar entre sus brazos y entregándose al mismo tiempo provocaban en ella deseos de que llegara la noche para verlo y entregarse una vez más a él.

-Disculpe señora Higurashi – las interrumpió Yura – Pero la señorita Sango acaba de llegar

-Hazla pasar Yura – dijo la señora Higurashi con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Yura hizo una reverencia y las dejo.

-Lo bueno de todo esto – continuo con su plática aun sin notar que Kagome estaba ausente – Es que tienes muy enamorado a Koga, solo faltan unos días más para su regreso y no dudes en que pedirá tu mano

-Mamá – Kagome la interrumpió - ¿Qué pasaría si yo…

-Buenos días señoritas – las interrumpió Sango

En ese momento Kagome le dio gracias al cielo ya que estaba a punto de confesarle que estaba enamorado de otro y que no deseaba casarse con Koga.

-Pasa Sango – la invito su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo amaneciste querida?

-De maravilla señora ¿Y ustedes?

-Igual, afortunadamente Kagome esta mucho mejor, no se por que ayer en plena fiesta se sintió mal, bueno chicas las dejo para que platiquen mejor – le dio un beso a Sango y entro a la casa

Una vez más las dos chicas estando solas, Kagome le regalo una sonrisa y lo mismo hizo Sango.

-¿Qué te trae tan temprano Sango?

-Quería saber como sigues

-Muy bien gracias – esbozo una sonrisa - ¿Y tu?

-Ay amiga, desconcertada ayer no pude dormir el solo hecho de pensar en el desconocido con quien baile anoche…- suspiro

Kagome sabía quien era pero le hizo una promesa a Inuyasha de no revelarle la identidad a su amiga así que freno a su lengua.

-¿Ya sabes quien es? – fingió interés

-Aun no, pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto sabre quien es y cuando lo sepa…- suspiro

-Vaya veo que te dejo afectada ese encuentro

-Kagome ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

¿Qué si creía? No solo creía si no que lo afirmaba después de todo así fue como surgió el amor que ahora sentía por Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que si creo

-Entonces haz de comprender como me siento, aunque un poco frustrada ya que no se la identidad de mi desconocido

-Tranquila, estoy segura que tarde o temprano sabrás quien es, solo un consejo voy a darte, cuando lo sepas no juzgues a la primera, escucha por que te oculto su identidad

Ese consejo confundió mucho a Sango, ella arqueo una ceja y la miro.

-¿Sabes quien es?

-No se Sango – negó con la cabeza – Puede ser el primer hombre que veas pasar por la calle –tomo las manos de su amiga – ¿Prométeme que cuando él te revele quien es lo escucharas?

-Kagome me confundes

-Solo dime que lo prometes

-Esta bien – asintió – Prometo que lo escuchare

-Gracias – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

**XXX**

Myoga estaba paseando por el campo inspeccionando algunas tierras, escucho un caballo tras de él solo para encontrarse con el hombre que no quería ver.

-Señor Myoga – inclino la cabeza como gesto de saludo

-Joven Koga ¿Qué lo trae una maña como esta? Pensé que se había ido

-Le dije que no me iría antes de ver a su jefe

-Bueno, es usted un hombre muy persistente

-Y no tiene idea cuanto

-Solo por eso le daré la noticia de que mi jefe llegara dentro de unos días, si quiere esperarlo o irse…

-Como le dije, no me iré sin ver a su jefe

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto el anciano

-Desde luego – asintió Koga

-¿Por qué tanto interés en comprar una hacienda en ruinas?

-Siento no poderle responder señor, ese es un asunto que debo tratar con su jefe no con usted

-Pero soy su segundo al mando

-Eso no se lo discuto, pero soy muy cuidadoso en mis negocios

-Muy bien – el anciano fingió una sonrisa – No insisto más – giro su caballo – Espero saber cuales son sus planes con la hacienda que desea comprar, pero una vez le advierto que mi jefe se negara a venderá

-Depende si ofrezco una suma fuerte de dinero

-Uste no conoce al señor Taisho, buena suerte – hizo correr su caballo para alejarse lo más rápido posible de él

Koga se quedo pensativo al escuchar ese apellido ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?, claro era igual que el famoso mujeriego que vivía en la tierras del sur, pero era evidente que un pobre diablo no tenía nada que ver con alguien tan rico como ese hombre al cual queria comprarle la hacienda de su hermano mayor, así que solo era una casualidad, cualquiera podría tener los mismos apellidos.

Se quedo un rato mirando el campo, esperaría esos días que harían falta para lograr la compra de esa hacienda y una vez que lo hubiese logrado ahora si podría hacer tramites para convertir esa hacienda en un burdel y sobre todo en un almacén donde poder descargar el vino y algunas otras cosas que traficaba ilegalmente.

**XXX**

La noche llego tan rápido, Kagome dejo las puertas de su balcón tal y como su amado le había dicho, estaba de espaldas de la ventana leyendo un libro, cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura al mismo tiempo que era atraída hacia su pecho .

-¿Romeo y Julieta? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, dejo caer el libro al suelo y giro sobre sus talones sin soltarse del amarre de su amado.

-¿Hay algo de malo?

-No – negó con la cabeza – Pero es una historia trágica, no debe leerla una señorita como tu

-¿Lo dices por la historia o por Romeo?

-Por las dos cosas

-Romeo me cae bien, he llegado a pensar que es un hombre apasionado

-Niña no diga eso, va hacer que me ponga celoso

-No tienes por que – rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha – Para mi el único hombre apasionado que existe eres tú y además te amo

-Tramposa saber que con esas palabras me tienes a tus pies, pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿sabes una cosa?

-No ¿Qué?

-He estado esperando con ansias a que llegara la noche para volverte a ver y tenerte entre mis brazos – beso sus mejillas – Besar tus labios – beso su cuello – Y hacerte mía como la anoche anterior

Y sus labios se encontraron, Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacía la cama para hacerla suya, ya no podía esperar más, la deseaba, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y sentirse vivo una vez más antes de partir quería guardar ese hermoso recuerdo, su piel desnuda junto a la de él, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba con gemidos cuanto lo amaba.

-Inuyasha hazme tuya

Dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo en el que se perdía en las seductoras caricias de su amado, ella también lo deseaba, que importaba si los encuentros íntimos podían traer consecuencias al fin y al cabo ambos se amaban e iban a estar juntos aunque se opusiera él mundo entero.

Y así de nuevo sus cuerpos se encontrón con el ritmo del vals del vaivén y del sonido de la noche…

**XXX**

Sango se preparaba a dormir cuando escucha unos golpes en su ventana, era como si alguien estuviera arrojando piedras. Se asomo a ver quien podría ser, recorrió las cortinas de la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era su admirador desconocido. Tomo una bata para cubrirse y salio al balcón, para esto él ya había escalado.

-¿Aun no se quita el antifaz desconocido? – pregunto y no podía quitarse la sonrisa de sus labios

-Siempre lo llevo conmigo – saco una rosa blanca y se la dio a su amada – Se que son sus favoritas

-Gracias – Sango la tomo y aspiro el aroma de la rosa - ¿Qué te trae aquí en una noche como esta?

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti así que tenía que verte

-Lo mismo digo – admitió – Me tienes intrigada por favor te suplico que me digas quien eres

-Por el momento no princesa – acaricio su mejilla – Pero cuando te revele mi identidad prométeme que me dejaras explicarte mis motivos

Recordó el consejo que su amiga Kagome le había dado, así que solo se dejaría guiar por sus sentimientos

-Por supuesto que te escuchare

**-**Gracias Princesa – se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente sin llegar a nada extremo – Debo irme – dijo cuando se aparto de sus labios

-¿Tan pronto? – pregunto con un poco de dolor

-Debo salir de viaje mañana, pero cuando regrese sabrás quien es este enmascarado

-Esperare ansiosa tu regreso

Miroku la volvió a besar una vez más, salto del balcón y le lanzo un beso para después emprender su retirada. Sango se quedo mirando desde el balcón hasta perderlo de vista, por ultimo se metió a su habitación cerrando con llave las puertas de su balcón y dejo la flor blanca en su mesita de noche para después acostarse en la cama y dormir profundamente soñando con su desconocido.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy voy a ir al cine a ver Luna Nueva, y auqnue he visto en algunas paginas que la pelicula no esta buena, que dejaron algunas partes sin explicar... bueno tendría que verla para dar mi punto de vista.**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como verán ya no fue solo una noche si no dos, a ver si Kagomesita no queda embarazada, y para que vean que soy buena les daré un adelanto de lo que tengo planeado… si, si va a quedar embarazada… pero no por mucho tiempo **

**(Aaaaaaaay faltan 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, días para mi cumple (eso que jejeje) )**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Después de haber vivido un encuentro apasionado, él sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle a su amada que saldría de viaje por unos días.

Respiro profundamente, luego la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo en su regazo solo para arrullarla, ya no había marcha atrás esta noche se lo diría que saldría de viaje.

-¿Kagome? – pronuncio su nombre para cerciorarse de que ella aun seguía despierta

-Dime – Kagome lo miro a los ojos

-Hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Te paso algo? – pregunto preocupada

-No pasa nada – negó con la cabeza – Es solo que mañana salgo de viaje

Esa noticia le callo como un balde de agua fría, se esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿Por qué? – puso los pies en el suelo y se levanto del regazo de Inuyasha - ¿Tenías pensado decírmelo hoy? – alzo un poco la voz

Inuyasha al ver que se altero un poco, él también se levanto de la cama intento abrazarla pero ella retrocedió un paso.

-Kagome escúchame – aun y contra la voluntad de ella Inuyasha la atrajo hacía si, tomo su mandíbula y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos – Salio de improvisto, alguien de mi familia esta enfermo y tengo que ir a verlo – mintió para ocultar el verdadero motivo de su viaje -¿Me comprendes?

Y resignada lo abrazo con fuerza, no estaba contenta con su partida, pero si alguien de su familia estaba enfermo tendía que aceptar su partida, no podía ser egoísta y decirle que no fuera, la familia era importante y eso ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sería? – pregunto

-Aun no lo se pueden ser semanas o meses

-¿Semanas o meses? – esa respeta le dio miedo

-Koga se fue de viaje por tres semanas y no te pusiste así

-Es diferente, Koga no es tan importante para mi, pero tu –acaricio sus mejillas, su cabello – Eres mas que importante Inuyasha

-Te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para regresar a tiempo – tomo sus manos y las beso – Y cuando regrese todo será diferente

-¿A que te refieres? – arqueo una ceja confundida ante esas ultimas palabras

-Lo entenderás a mi regreso, pero quiero que me hagas una promesa

-¿Más promesas?

-Esta es diferente – guardo un poco de silencio antes de formular su frase – ¿Promete que harás todo lo posible para retrasar más tu compromiso con Koga antes de mi regreso?

-Si estuviera en mis manos haría todo lo que fuera para no comprometerme con él

-Lo se, - acaricio su cabello – Pero solo quiero escucharte decir que lo prometes

-Te lo prometo – lo abrazo – No tardes por que cada minuto que no te tengo siento que muero – dijo mientras se recargaba en uno de sus hombros

-Te comprendo mi niña, ya que también ciento lo mismo

Kagome saco de su mesita un pañuelo color rosa y se lo entrego a Inuyasha.

-Para que me recuerdes en estos días que no te veré

-Gracias – tomo el pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego se quito un medallón en forma corazón que siempre llevaba con él - Este medallón le perteneció a mi madre ¿Lo cuidaras bien?

-Claro que lo haré

Inuyasha le puso el medallón en el cuello a Kagome y la abrazo más fuerte.

Permanecieron así abrazados hasta que Kagome quedo profundamente dormida entre los brazos de su amado, al darse cuanta de eso, Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la acomodo y por ultimo la cubrió con unas sabanas.

Se quedo varios minutos vigilando de nuevo el sueño de su amada, luego tomo un papel y una pluma que se encontraban en la mesita de noche y le escribió una nota, para dejarla debajo de su almohada, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Antes de retirase, una vez mas se acerco a ella, acaricio su frente y le dio un tierno pero suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta luego, amor de mi vida

Camino hacia el balcón pero antes de salir volteo a ver una vez más el lecho de su amada, sentía que una parte de él se quedaba y ese era su corazón, mientras que solo su cuerpo se iba con él.

Pero si quería tenerla por el resto de su vida tenía que regresar a lo que era antes, retomar ese titulo que dejo atrás a causa de un arranque de estupidez, y lo haría todo por ella pero más que todo por darle guerra a Koga, dentro de él le gritaba que él no se la merecía.

¿Por qué nunca la conoció a tiempo? Estaba seguro que si la hubiera visto tiempo atrás terminaría enamorado de ella e incluso hasta casado, pero tenía la plena confianza que a su regreso la tendría por el resto de su vida, ya no solo compartirían besos, abrazos, palabras de amor, si más bien compartirían otra cosa, algo en donde los convirtiera en uno solo, como lo habían hecho ya en dos ocasiones.

Aparto la vista de la cama ante esos pensamientos, abrió la ventana del balcón y las cerro tras de él, bajo por un árbol, y por lo que escuchaba desde la planta baja los invitado comenzaban a despedirse, camino hacia el jardín, salto la barda y se fue directo a la pasada de Kaede para preparar sus cosas y partir cuanto antes al día siguiente.

**XXX**

Al llegar a la posada de Kaede, subió a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas, estaba seguro que Myoga ya había recibido su mensaje por lo cual el anciano en estos momentos estaba brincando de la emoción.

La puerta de abrió sin ser ni siquiera tocada, al voltear se encontró con unos ojos verdes que ahora en estos instantes estaba deseando nunca haberse topado con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Ayame?

El rostro de Ayame era diferente e Inuyasha lo pudo notar, pero no se dejaría llevar por ese par de ojos verdes.

-¿Te vas? – le respondió con otra pregunta

-Si, me voy

-¿Por qué? – su voz era suave – Si son por mis amenazas olvídalo Inuyasha, no fue mi intención

-No es por eso Ayame, me voy por que tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero no me haz dicho que haces aquí tan tarde

-Yo….- bacilo un poco – Vine a disculparme contigo

-¿Qué? – esas palabras no se las esperaba y mucho menos en la ojiverde

-Así es, sabes – tomo asiento en la cama de Inuyasha mientras lo observaba empacar – Ayer en el baile me di cuenta de algo

Esto no iba bien se dijo así mismo, tal vez Ayame se había dado cuenta de su identidad y venía amenázalo.

-Ayame yo...

-No hables, déjame hablar – lo interrumpió – En el baile ¿Eras tu el enmascarado que bailo conmigo y con Kagome? – si, su presentimiento fue acertado

-No se de que hablas – fingió no saber lo que preguntaba

-Vamos Inu di la verdad – su voz seguía siendo pacifica y eso preocupaba mucho a Inuyasha - Se que eras tu y no tienes que mentirme, reconocería tus ojos dorados en cualquier momento

-Ayame no se que pretendes con todo esto

-No pretendo nada, anoche estuve meditando sola en mi habitación y llegue a la conclusión de que no es bueno que te retenga más, si te gusta o estas enamorado de alguien más, bien, bajare mi guardia y te dejare libre

-¿A caso estas terminando con esta relación?

-Si se le puede llamar relación… si, estoy terminando

-¿Y ese cambio? Primero me amenazas si llegará a dejarte y luego bajas tu guardia

-Ya te dije que reflexione, no quiero tener a mi lado a un hombre que no me ama, así que – se levanto de la cama para ponerse enfrente de Inuyasha – Se feliz Inuyasha, se feliz con Kagome

-Pero yo no mencione a la señorita Higurashi

-No hace falta que la menciones, ayer en el baile te vi como la mirabas y sabes… las mujeres intuimos cuando a un hombre le gustamos, o cuando a uno le gusta otra mujer y en tus ojos veo un profundo amor por Kagome

-¿No estas planeando nada verdad? – estaba confundido

-Desde luego que no – esbozo una sonrisa – Espero que sean felices y que logres impedir que ella no se case con Koga

-No se que decirte me dejas sin habla

-Simplemente te estoy dejando libre – esbozo otra sonrisa traviesa – Si quieres puedo ayudarte a quitarte del camino a Koga

-¿Harías eso por la mujer que te quito a dos hombres?

-Gracias por recordármelo – agacho la cabeza y luego volvió a verlo – Nunca olvidare que Kagome me quito dos hombres, pero bueno es justo que yo le quite a uno del camino, y si ella no ama a Koga con gusto lo haré

Inuyasha tomo las dos manos de Ayame y las beso – Gracias por tu comprensión, en verdad el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue agradable

-Lo mismo digo, nunca olvidare la clase de amante que eres – y lo abrazo como gesto de despedida – Cuídate Inuyasha

-También tu ojitos verdes

Ayame le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro de la habitación de Inuyasha.

Miroku entro a la habitación y encontró a un Inuyasha confundido.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ayame estuvo aquí y se despidió de mi, me dijo que me dejaba libre

-¿Qué Ayame hizo que? – dijo confundido

-Lo que escuchaste, incluso se ofreció a quitarme del camino a Koga

-Inuyasha no te confíes en ella

-Sabes Miroku, por primera vez puedo decir que Ayame fue sincera y le creo

-Pues la verdad es difícil de creer ese gesto en ella

-Lo se, yo también me quede sorprendido

-A ver si no esta planeando nada malo Inuyasha

-No lo creo – seguía empacando sus cosas - ¿Ya le avisaste a Bankotsu? – Y cambio por completo de conversación

-Si – asintió – Estará aquí muy temprano, bueno debo dejarte tengo que arreglar mis cosas

Su amigo se retiro y lo dejo solo, se acostó en la cama, estaba preocupado y se notaba en sus ojos solo esperaba que Ayame no sea capaz de hacerle algo a su amada.

**XXX**

Ayame llego a su casa, no saludo a sus padres y subió directo a su habitación, se quito su vestido para ponerse alo más cómodo.

-Muy bien – se recargo en la cama – Si quieren estar juntos con gusto les quito a Koga del camino

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hermoso día, hace algo de frío aquí en Monterrey… jejeje ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos xD. Hoy vi el capitulo 9 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen y llore siii llore por la muerte de Kikyo (OMG), la verdad ella nunca fue santo de mi devoción, me provocaba dolorcitos de cabeza ya que Kagome es mi preferida, pero si me dolió que se haya muerto, al menos murió en los brazos de Inuyasha y no en las de Naraku (grrr maldito lo odio).**

**Bueno mis amadas lectoras, gracias por sus comentarios tan bellos y lindos, en serio me alegran mis días xD, y por lo que veo varias no les gusto eso de que "Kagome quedará embarazada pero no por mucho tiempo", la verdad si tenía intenciones de hacer que lo perdiera pero viendo sus comentarios, que no sería justo para ella e Inu he decidió no hacerlo, ya tenía escrito un anexo donde lo pierde y la verdad yo llore :'(, pero no se preocupen no haré que lo pierda ¿Contentas? =) (yo si, si no ya me hubiera imaginado sus amenazas jejeje)**

**Ya se acerca el día en que Inuyasha regrese a ocupar su lugar, pero sobre todo el encuentro entre Koga y él… jejejeje a ver que reacción va a tener, por cierto, aun hay cosas que aclarar y que revelar, una de ellas es la desaparición de Kikyo y por que nunca se presento en la iglesia… créanme que no se lo van a esperar eh.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lo bueno fue que Ayame entro en razón y hasta piensa ayudar a Inuyasha y Kagome jejejejeje.**

**Besos**

**Y**

**Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Koga regreso de después de haber dado un paseo y de haber cruzado algunas palabras, entro a la habitación en la que se hospedaba para tener algún encuentro intimo con la mujer que le hacía compañía.

Pero al entrar solo encontró la cama desordenad, tres platos intactos de comida en una mesa y se le hizo extraño no verla en ahí, de pronto escucho uno ruidos en el baño y al llegar la encontró vomitando en un lo primero que ella vio.

-¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Si – asintió con la cabeza- Me siento mal – y de nuevo vomito

-¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño?

La rubio tomo una toallita y se limpio la boca, se sentó en suelo frío, estaba sudada, mareada, cansada y con mucho sueño pero no podía ni siquiera pegar los ojos por los constantes vómitos.

-No he comido nada por que todo lo que me llevo a la boca lo vomito, me siento cansada, con mucho sueño y no puedo cerrar los ojos por los constantes ascos

De pronto Koga relaciono las cosas, esos síntomas que tenía solo eran común en una mujer embarazada, ella no podía salir preñada, ese bebe solo arruinaría su vida pero sobre todo sería la comidilla del pueblo ¿Qué dirían los señores Higurashi si se enteraran que se metió con una mujer de la vida galante y sobre todo la embrazo?.

-Escucha Kanna – camino hacia ella e inclino una rodilla al piso para recargarse – Más vale que no resultes embarazada – la tomo de un brazo para levantarse al mismo tiempo

-¿Y si lo estuviera? – lo reto solo para saber la respuesta

-Haría que abortaras a ese maldito bastardo, no puedo tener un hijo de una…- la miro de arriba hacia abajo – No tiene caso, mandare a que traigan un medico para que te revise

Koga salio de la habitación para buscar a un medico. Mientras tanto la joven rubia se pasaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, conocía bien los síntomas ya que una vez había quedado embarazada de uno de sus "clientes" y cuando dio a luz lo había abandonado en una iglesia, no tenía opción si se quedaba en esa habitación a esperar a Koga y se conocía su estado era probable que la obligara a abortar y no podía permitir eso, era una mujer fría si, pero no para quitarle la vida a un ser humano, tomo sus cosas y con sumo cuidado salio de la habitación para después tomar un carruaje que la llevara de regreso, una cosa estaba segura si esa criatura le resultaba algo ventajoso le sacaría todo el provecho que fuera.

Cuando Koga regreso a la habitación con el medico encontró la habitación sola, la busco en el baño y no estaba, sus cosas tampoco así que dedujo que había huido.

-Maldita sea, se fue – golpeo la puerta

-Señor ¿Me puedo retirar? – dijo el medico

-Si puede retirarse, gracias por haber venido pero creo que ya no es necesaria su presencia

-Con su permiso señor

El medico se fue dejando solo a Koga, lo que necesitaba era un trago, tomo una botella y no le importo beber de la misma, cielos, en mal momento paso esto, justo cuando el hombre al que le quería comprar esa hacienda regresaba, ¿Qué iba hacer? Si se quedaba podría negociar con él, pero correría el riesgo que esa mujerzuela divulgara que iba a tener un hijo suyo y eso no lo podía permitir aunque él iba a negarlo todo, diciendo que estaba loca y que esa criatura podía ser de cualquier hombre que la hubiese toca.

El alcohol lo relajo un poco, y tomo la decisión de esperar al señor Taisho ya después se encargaba de esa mujer.

_-No me puedo arriesgar el concluir esa negociación por una ramera, pero cuando termine aquí buscare a esa mujer y la obligare a deshacerse de esa cosa que solo me traería desgracias, arruinaría mis planes con los Higurashi, pero sobre todo mi nombre andaría en chisme en chisme y eso no lo puedo permitir_

Se masajeo constantemente la cabeza para tranquilizarse un poco, después de haber bebido tanto fue a dar un baño para luego irse a dormir, lo único que deseaba era que Taisho regresara pronto para partir hacia las tierras del sur y buscar a esa mujer, eso sería lo primero que haría, para luego ir a pedir la mano de Kagome.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha, Miroku y Bankotsu ya se encontraban en camino hacia las tierras de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu estaba sentido por que sus amigos no lo habían invitado a la fiesta de los Higurashi y no perdió la oportunidad de reclamarles.

-Vamos Bankotsu ¿Estas sentido? – dijo Miroku

-¿Tú que crees? No me invitaron a la fiesta de los Higurashi – si estaba un poco sentido ya sus amigos no lo habían invitado

-Lo hicimos – Inuyasha no se aguantaba la risa por la actitud de su amigo – Pero estabas ocupado, muy ocupado

-Bueno…- Bankotsu cambio su semblante – Tal vez si estaba ocupado, pero eso nos los justifica, por su culpa perdí la oportunidad de conquistar a una doncella

-Ya amigo – Miroku le dio un golpecito en el hombro – Tendrás otras oportunidades

En el trascurso del camino reino el silencio por parte de Inuyasha, solo escuchaba muy bajito la conversación de sus amigos ya que el estaba en otra parte, en sus pensamientos solo gobernaban un par de ojos chocolates que ya comenzaba a extrañar y si por él hubiera sido la habría secuestrado, llevársela con ella al cabo Kagome le pidió que huyeran juntos ¿Se consideraría secuestro?, pero Inuyasha estaba conciente de que esa no era lo correcto aun cuando él lo deseara.

_-Ay mi ojitos chocolates ya te estoy extrañando hermosa _

-¿Ya viste su cara? – dijo Bankotsu al ver la mirada de enamorado de Inuyasha

-Es la de un completo enamorado sin remedio – respondió Miroku con un tono de burla

-Ya lo perdimos – dijo Bankotsu moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Ese comentario lo saco de sus pensamientos y solo les regalo una sonrisa a sus amigos. Era cierto, cambio en su forma de ser en el momento que conoció a esa mujer de ojos chocolates, ya no sería aquel loco mujeriego que buscaba placer con cada dama por que toda su atención y el amor que en el nació estaban en Kagome Higurashi.

-Deberías alegrarte por eso Bankotsu – Inuyasha le guiño un ojo a su amigo – Tendrás el camino libre para conquistar a cuanta dama se te ponga en frente

-Bueno no me alegro del todo, ustedes saben que hay una mujer en mi corazón que no he podido sacar

**XXX**

Después de su viaje tan largo lo primero que hizo Kanna fue ir a la posada de su tía Kaede.

Cuando entro Kaede se sorprendió al verla, tanto tiempo que había pasado desde que ella abandono el hogar de su tía.

-Vaya la hija prodiga regresa

-Tía – Kanna se lanzo a los brazos de su tía

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada

-Creo que estoy embarazada

-Era de esperarse, con la vida elegante que llevas tarde o temprano iba a pasar de nuevo y si piensas abandonar otro hijo no me vengas a pedir ayuda

-No tía, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que hace diez años

-Y supongo que estas aquí es por que quieres mi ayuda ¿No?

-Así es, estoy desesperada

-A ver ven – la llevo a una mesa y ambas tomaron asiento en una silla, Kaede le ofreció un poco de agua a lo que su sobrina acepto – Dime ¿Sabes quien es el padre de ese hijo que esperas?

-Si – asintió – Pero no puedo decirlo por el momento – Kanna agacho la cabeza

-¿Por qué? Kanna mírame – ordeno a la joven verla - ¿Él sabe que lo estas?

-Lo sospecha por que lo deje con la duda, conozco estos síntomas además de que mi periodo se retrazo

-¿Y por que no esperaste a que se confirmara tu estado y decirle a ese hombre que va ser padre?

-Si se altero solo por mis síntomas ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione al comprobarse que estoy embarazada?, me advirtió que si lo estaba me obligaría abortar – y la joven rubia rompió en llanto

-Ya mi niña – Kaede la abrazo fuerte – No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y no le permitiré a ese hombre hacerte daño a ti o al bebe

-Gracias tía – Kanna se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo que Kaede le había ofrecido

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, eres hija de mi hermana, mi sangre

De pronto Shippo las interrumpió para darle un recado de totossai a Kaede, Kanna al verlo le recordó tanto a alguien pero sería mucha casualidad, cuando Shippo se retiro….

-¿Quién es ese niño?

Kaede sabía cual era la historia de Shippo ya que era el hijo que su sobrina abandono en la iglesia del pueblo.

-Es hijo de un amigo que falleció y antes de morir me pidió que lo cuidara

-Se me hace conocido a alguien…

-A lo mejor es casualidad – tomo las dos manos de su sobrina - ¿Por qué mejor no vas a descansar? Tengo dos habitaciones disponibles por el momento

-¿Inuyasha y Miroku no están?

-No, ambos salieron de viaje hoy por la mañana

Kaede la ayudo a subir las escaleras, entraron a la habitación de Miroku, espero a que Kanna se quedara profundamente dormida para luego retirarse y dejar que su sobrina descansara.

**XXX**

Esa mañana Kagome se había despertado y como de costumbre encontró una nota de su amado debajo de su almohada donde una vez más expresaba todos sus sentimientos que sentía por ella, pero sobre todo le escribió con un PD que no se olvidara de la promesa que le había hecho, estaba decidida a retrasar ese compromiso que tanto odiaba.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho le apretó su corazón, apenas hoy se fue y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, no sabía si se iba acostumbrar a no tenerlo en su habitación a escondidas como cada noche, él se había llevado su alma consigo mientras que la de Inuyasha se quedaba con ella.

-Inu.. mi Inuyasha regresa pronto, no me podré acostumbrar sin tu presencia

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo se me quieren matarrrr ¿Bastaría con un lo siento? Siii digan que siii =(, lo siento me disculpo ante todas (os) ustedes por haberlas dejado durante casi dos semanas sin actualización, sorryyyyyyy es que no he tenido tiempo ni de conectarme al msn, pero ya ando de regreso, bueno quiero agradecerle a una personita por haberme hecho un dibujo muy bonito de Kagome y habérmelo mandado el día de mi cumple, gracias Kyome_chan por el lindo detalle xD.**

**Frexua respondiendo a tu pregunta, puedes ver los capitulos de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen en animeid o todoanime, lamentablemente no estan en español, solo subtitulados =/ nooo y con lo que me encanta la voz de Enzo Fortuny**

**Bueno a lo que vamos creo que ahora si coincido con ustedes, Koga es un desgraciado que estoy comenzando a odiar en este fic, grrr como amenazas a una mujer que aborte eso no se hace grrr grrr grrr y mas grrr estoy enojada (jajaja debería estarlo conmigo misma por escribirlo :p)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

P e r l a


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Esa mañana habían llegado a la hacienda de Inuyasha. Miroku y Bankotsu se quedaron sorprendidos por lo grande que era, se la imaginaban un poco más pequeña pero incluso a Bankotsu le sorprendió el portón de la entrada bañado en oro y con una T mayúscula encerrada en por un circulo.

Bajaron del carruaje y los empleados ya los esperaban afuera formados en una línea vertical, en cuanto Myoga vio a Inuyasha lo abrazo fuerte, había pasado un año y varios meses sin haberlo visto que le parecía imposible que él estuviera de regreso.

-Hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Lo mismo digo anciano Myoga

-Pero mírate muchacho – lo miro de arriba a bajo – Estas igual que antes

-Y usted más viejo – bromeo

Inuyasha le presento a sus amigos a Myoga para luego saludar uno por uno a sus empleados y cuando Kagura lo vio no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra verlo de nuevo señor

-Lo mismo digo Kagura – intento apartarse de ella pero Kagura hacía mas fuerte el abrazo

-Es mejor que entremos – interrumpió Myoga – Han de estar cansados por el viaje

-Ni tanto señor – dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

Todos entraron a la mansión y fueron a la sala para platicar mejor, Myoga ordeno a varios hombres que llevaran las maletas a las respectivas habitaciones que les habían preparado mientras que al mismo tiempo le ordenaba a Flor y a Kagura que les llevaran un poco de café.

Una vez estando en la sala Inuyasha tomo asiento en un sillón de piel color negro y al hacerlo tuvo muchos recuerdos de su infancia, la verdad el solo hecho de haber pisado de nuevo su hogar le traían recuerdos que a la vez no le gustaban, como uno en que por las noches permanecía junto al fuego haciéndole el amor a su antiguo amor, o cuando pasaba las noches de navidad a lado de sus padres y de su hermano, pero muy pronto Kagome iba a estar a su lado y combatiría una nueva vida a su lado.

Flor y Kagura entraron a la sala, cada uno llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de café, una jarrita de leche y otra de azúcar, las colocaron en una pequeña mesita y se retiraron para dejarlos platicar.

-Y bien hijo ¿A que se debe tu regreso? – Myoga comenzó la plática

-Myoga he decidió volver a ocupar mi lugar si no hay ningún inconveniente en eso

-Por supuesto que no hijo, todo esta como lo dejaste

-¿Qué novedades hay?

-Ninguna interesante solo que ha estado viniendo un hombre que esta interesado en comprar la hacienda de tu hermano

-Pero le haz dicho que no estoy interesado en venderla?

-Muchas veces Inuyasha, pero el tiempo es persistente, de hecho acaba de llegar hace unas semanas, ayer que lo vi le comunique de tu regreso

-Muy bien Myoga – se quedo un poco pensativo ¿Quién será ese hombre? Él no estaba interesado en vender la hacienda de su hermano ya que con la ayuda de Miroku y Bankotsu la levantarían paso a paso – Vaz hacer esto, hoy por la tarde vas a ir a verlo y lo citaras mañana para que yo personalmente hable con él

-Esta bien Inuyasha así será ¿Pero que planes tienes para la hacienda de tu hermano?

-Bueno Myoga, mis amigos aquí presentes me ayudaran administrarla, tu solo te encargaras de esta hacienda, pero después de haber hablado con ese hombre mañana revisaremos la hacienda de Sesshomaru para ver que hace falta en ella

-Esta en ruinas ¿Crees poder levantarla?

-No lo creo, así será Myoga

-Aparte no lo hará solo, por eso estamos aquí – Miroku intervino en la platica

**XXX**

En la cocina Flor hacia la comida, Kagura solo tenía la mirada perdida y pensando en su amo.

-Lo viste Flor – suspiro – Inuyasha se ha puesto mas guapo que antes, es todo un hombre, a lo mejor si regreso fue por que se dio cuenta de que lo amo

-Kagura deja de hacerte ilusiones – le lanzo un trocito de zanahoria para hacerla reaccionar

-Que te pasa estupida – dijo Kagura enojada al mismo tiempo que le regresaba el trozo de zanahoria

-Su regreso no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabas de decir por que él jamás te hará caso entiéndelo de una vez

-¿Sabes Flor? Cuando llegue a ser la señora Taisho la primera a la que voy a despedir será a ti, ya me tienes harta

-Ha que casualidad, en algo coincidimos las dos querida, a mi también me tienes harta y en cuanto al tema de que "algún día llegaras a ser la señora Taisho" lo veo muy lejos, él nunca se fijara en alguien como tu y mucho menos en una acecina …

-Cierra la boca – alzo la voz para callarla, no le convenía que a estas alturas la verdad que guardaba durante años se descubriera por culpa de la mujer que tenía en frente – Sabes que fue una accidente

-Accidente provocado por ti, por que tú la mataste e hiciste creerle a todos que ella había huido con otro hombre incluso a su hermana

-Cállate – se enfureció aun más – Recuerda que si hablas te delatare como mi cómplice ¿A caso olvidas que fuiste tu quien me ayudo a enterrarla?

-No te ayude, te vi, no confundas las cosas y no soy tu cómplice Kagura, si no digo nada son por tus constantes amenazas, así que ten cuidado de que Inuyasha no se entere lo que realmente paso con ella

-Quedas advertida Flor, si te metes en mis planes sabes lo que le pasará a tus padres, puede que tengan el mismo destino que ella

-Si lo se y se que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero recuerda que todo en esta vida se regresa y por partida doble

Ambas callaron, Flor termino de hacer la comida y la llevo al comedor donde ya la estaban esperando Myoga, Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Flor se retiro a la cocina y cundo entro ya no encontró a Kagura, seguramente andaba por los jardines haciendo cargo de conciencia.

**XXX**

Kagura caminaba por los jardines, la discusión que había tenido con Flor removió las fibras del pasado, un pasado que enterró en lo más oscuros de sus pensamientos, recordando aquel día en que entro a la habitación de ella con una bandeja donde llevaba una taza de té.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunto confundida _

_-Bueno supuse que no podías dormir así que te traje un té – le extendió la bandeja con una taza – Esto te relajara mucho_

_-Gracias no te hubieras molestado – la joven tomo la taza y se bebió una parte del liquido _

_Kagura solo sonrío al ver que ella bebía el té._

_-Realmente lo necesitaba, estoy tan nerviosa el día de mañana me caso con Inuyasha y estoy un poco tensa – dejo la taza en la bandeja ya que se lo había bebido todo_

_-No te preocupes Kikyo – sonrío – Este té hará que te relajes por completo y no querrás despertar al día siguiente _

_Kagura se quedo platicando con ella, la miraba de arriba a bajo como si esperará algo que pronto iba a suceder, la verdad el té que le había ofrecido contenía un veneno letal que acabaría con su vida en tan solo varios minutos. _

_Y su espera acabo cunado Kikyo comenzó a sentirse mal, se dejo caer por completo en la cama._

_-Kagura no me siento bien – se llevo las manos a la cabeza - ¿Qué me diste? _

_-¿Quieres saberlo? – esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo – Bien la verdad es que acabas de tomar un veneno mortal cariño_

_-¿Por qué? – su respiración comenzó agitarse mas de lo normal_

_-Por que quiero quitarte de mi camino, tu no te mereces a Inuyasha, el es digno de una mujer buena y ese papel representarlo muy bien – tomo un papel y una pluma para dárselos a Kikyo – Ahora escribe lo que te voy a dictar _

_-No lo haré – se negó _

_-Si lo harás, ahora escribe_

_Kikyo no tuvo más remedio, tomo de nuevo el papel y la pluma, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta una mesita para apoyarse y escribir bien.._

_-"Querido Inuyasha…- _

_Comenzó a dictar Kagura, Kikyo no escribía con manos temblorosas ya que cada vez comenzaba a sentirse mas mal._

_-L__o siento pero no puedo casarme contigo por la simple razón de que no te amo y no quiero estar casada con un hombre al que no amo_ _Atentamente kikyo"_

_Kikyo termino de escribir la carta y se la entrego a Kagura._

_-Nunca creerá eso Kagura, Inuyasha sabe perfectamente que lo amo y una simple carta no lo hará dudar de mis sentimientos_

_-¿Quieres comprobar que eso no va a pasar? – soltó una risa malévola – Aunque dudo que no vas a estar presente para averiguarlo querida _

_-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que has hecho – la amenazo _

_-Sabes que nunca pasará eso, ahora le vamos a escribir otra a tu hermana, no es justo para ella que te marches sin decirle nada _

_Y así aun sintiéndose mal Kikyo escribió lo que Kagura le dictaba, se la entrego y en pocos segundos ella callo muerta._

_Kagura la envolvió en unas sabanas y se la llevo a las profundidades del bosque para enterrarla._

_-Descansa en paz querida Kikyo _

_Al día siguiente le había entregado la carta a una de las damas de honor para que se la entregara a Inuyasha, pero lo que no tenía en sus planes era que él se marcharía después de haber leído la carta._

_Poco después se entero que Flor la había visto enterrarla a que le reclamo, pero ella la había amenazado con matarla a ella y a sus padres si abría la boca. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el bosque y llego justamente a la misma tumba donde la había enterrado.

-Si te mate y no hay forma de comprobarlo, Yo siempre he amado a Inuyasha más que tu, por eso lo hice, el destino de Inuyasha es quedarse conmigo por siempre y ahora que esta de regreso lo conquistare – dijo mientras veía lo que quedaba de esa tumba – Lo siento querida , eso te paso por haberte metido en mi camino y si otra se cruza de nuevo le haré lo mismo que te hice a ti – arrojo una flor blanca a la tumba – Sigue descansando en paz Kikyo – esbozo una sonrisa y se marcho de aquel lugar

**XXX**

Tal y como había ordenado Inuyasha, Myoga fue al hotel donde se hospedaba Koga, espero en la recepción a que el hombre bajara.

-Esperaba a cualquier persona menos a usted señor Myoga – dijo Koga al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban el la recepción - ¿A que se debe su visita?

-El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para informarle que mi jefe ha regresado y quiere hablar con usted sobre la negociación de la hacienda – pero Myoga no tomo asiento y permaneció de pie

-Que bien, ¿Esta intensado en vendérmela?

-Siento decirle que no puedo darle esa información, así que mi jefe manda a decirle que lo espera mañana temprano

-Muy bien, dígale que estaré

-Bueno eso es todo señor Koga – inclino un poco la cabeza- Que tenga una excelente tarde y por favor sea puntual

-Estaré lo más puntual

Myoga le extendió la mano para luego retirarse.

-Llego la hora – esbozo una sonrisa – Por fin conoceré a ese sujeto

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui actualizando un capitulo más de esta historia, como vieron se revelo lo que en realidad paso con Kikyo ¿Llegará a saberlo Inuyasha? por otro lado el encuentro entre Inuyasha y Koga será hasta el capitulo 2o xD.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en la proxima actualización, les dese que pasen una feliz navidad este 24 de diciembre y prspero año 2010 =)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Esa noche Inuyasha estaba tomando un baño, cerro sus ojos y sus pensamientos se concentraron en su dama de ojos color chocolate ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Lo extraña tanto como él a ella?.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato que l puerta se abrió y era Kagura, que al verlo se inclino para enjabonar su cuerpo, en cuanto sintió las manos delicadas de una mujer Inuyasha imagino que era Kagome, pero no estaba siendo conciente quien era realmente.

Kagura solo miraba la espalda ancha de Inuyasha y se imagino que la hacia suya en esa habitación, no aguanto su deseo y lo beso en el cuello, él abrió los ojos para regresar a la realidad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kagura? – trato de apartar los brazos de esa mujer de su pecho pero ella no se lo permitió

-Lo que siempre he deseado Inuyasha – le susurro al oído – Por favor hazme tuya ahora, en este instante

Se levanto de la bañera sin importar que estuviera desnudo, agarro una toalla para cubrirse, giro sobre sus talones para ver de frente a esa mujer.

-Me parce que haz confundido un poco las cosas

-No – se levanto del suelo y camino hacia él para abrazarlo y después besar el cuello del ojidorado – He callado tanto tiempo el amor que siento por ti ¿A caso no te puedes dar cuenta?

-Kagura yo…

-Por favor no digas nada – le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo, se desvistió ante los ojos de Inuyasha – Estoy dispuesta a que me hagas tuya Inuyasha

Inuyasha aparto la vista de la mujer, en el baño había una bata de color dorado, hizo esfuerzo en tomarla y…

-Es mejor que te vistas – se la puso entre los hombros

-Pero Inuyasha yo te he amado toda la vida, incluso cuando estabas a punto de casarte con Kikyo

-No me menciones a esa mujer que tanto daño me hizo– alzo un poco la voz – No puedo corresponderte con el mismo sentimiento ya que amo a alguien más

-¿Amas a otra mujer? – sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al escuchar esas palabras

-Así es, Kagura eres una mujer hermosa que puede tener a cualquier hombre…

-Te quiero a ti – lo interrumpió – Por favor Inu dame una oportunidad de entrar a tu vida

-Lo siento pero no puedo, ya hay alguien más en vida Kagura– la tomo del brazo para sacarla de la habitación – Es mejor hagamos de cuenta que nunca escuche eso – y cerro la puerta

-Inuyasha – lo llamo varias veces para que abriera la puerta pero nunca tuvo respuesta, resignada se fue su habitación

Inuyasha se puso algo ligero para dormir, se acostó en la cama, jamás se había esperado algo así de Kagura, él solo la quería como una hermana nada más, no le podía ofrecer amor ni hacerla suya por respeto pero sobre todo por que su corazón lo ocupaba Kagome, no había vuelto a tocar otra mujer desde que la había conocido pero mucho menos deseado otra mujer después de haberla hecho suya, sea lo fuera mañana hablaría con Kagura y le explicaría los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.

-Kagome, te extraño… - cerro sus ojos y se durmió

**XXX**

Kagome no podía dormir, había dejado las puertas de su balcón abiertas con la esperanza de que esa noche el entrara y una vez más poder ver esos ojos dorados de los cuales se enamoro profundamente.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacía el balcón y se recargo en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Me estarás extrañando tanto como yo a ti?

Un frío la recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba comenzando resentir su ausencia, lo necesitaba esa noche, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar lejos? ¿Sería cierto que su regreso tardaría más de varias semanas o meses? La verdad no estaba preparada para no tenerlo todo ese tiempo.

Cerro las puertas de su ventana y saco de su mesita de noche el cofre donde había guardado las cartas junto con un libro donde guardaba las flores. Comenzó a leerla una por una de esa manera y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha de esa manera era como si él estaba a su lado.

Ella le hizo la promesa de esperarlo y eso haría retrasaría todo lo que fuera el compromiso de con Koga hasta que él regresará ya que a estas alturas no sería capaz de vivir sin él, guardo las cartas junto con el libro para luego dormirse y soñar con la pronta llegada de Inuyasha.

**XXX**

Kagura entro furiosa a su habitación tiro todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

-Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada como hasta ahorita – deshizo la cama – Esta enamorado de otra – su corazón se lleno de odio e ira – Pero así como acabe con Kikyo acabare con ella de eso no hay duda, ninguna mujer se interpondrá entre nuestros caminos , eso te lo prometo Inuyasha

**XXX**

Al día siguiente Miroku, Bankotsu y Myoga se encontraban en el comedor, antes de que Inuyasha entrara se cruzo en el camino de Kagura y Flor.

-Buenos días Kagura , Flor – le saludo amablemente pero solo recibió respuesta de Flor – Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho

-Lo siento señor pero debo dejarle el desayuno a sus invitados y al señor Myoga

-De eso se encargara Flor

Kagura le entrego la bandeja de comida a Flor y se fue al despacho de Inuyasha.

Una vez estando ahí dentro.

-Bueno – suspiro Kagura – Usted dirá señor Taisho

-Quiero que me expliques como es eso de que estas enamorada de mi

-Señor no tiene caso que se lo repita – Kgaura alzo aun más la vista para verlo – Creo que anoche me dejo claro todo

-Kagura mi intención no era lastimarte – la abrazo – Yo solo te quiero como una hermana, siempre haz estado conmigo en los peores momentos, me diste tu apoyo cuando esa mujer me dejo plantado en la iglesia

-Entonces por que no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo

-Kagura te agradezco el amor que sientes por mi pero yo conocí a una mujer buena, que me ama por lo soy no por que tengo y pienso hacerla mi esposa

Kagura se aparto de él - ¿Estas seguro que realmente te ama?

-Por supuesto – pronuncio esas palabras con confianza – No tengo ninguna duda de eso, confío en ella

-Lo mismo dijiste de Kikyo y ve lo que te hizo, te abandono

-Kikyo era diferente, en cambio ella…

-No hay diferencia alguna Inuyasha, solo un consejo voy a darte… cuídate de esa mujer a la cual amas no vaya a resultar ser peor que Kikyo - camino hacia la puerta y…- Con permiso señor – y salio del despacho

En lugar de aclarar las cosas con ella termino empeorándolas y se dijo que mejor las dejaría tal y como estaba, con el tiempo Kagura dejaría de amarlo y tal vez podría terminar por aceptar a Kagome.

-No Kagura… Kagome no es como Kikyo

Salio del despacho y fue con sus amigos y Myoga a desayunar.

**XXX**

Kuoga se levanto muy temprano, escogió su mejor traje ya que quería dejar una buena imagen ante su futuro socio por fin iba conocer a ese misterioso hombre apellidado Taisho

Ordeno que le llevaran el desayuno a su habitación mientras terminaba de vestirse, una vez estando listo, tomo un carruaje que lo llevaría a esa mansión.

Cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y no sabía los motivos, tal vez estaba nervioso por lo que sucedió entre él y Kanna, en cuanto lograra su compra regresaría y para iniciar su búsqueda y no se detendría hasta dar con ella para cerciorarse que no estuviese embarazada pero si lo estaba ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**XXX**

Myoga e Inuyasha platicaban en el despacho sobre el misterioso hombre que ha estado interesado en dar con él, Bankotsu y Miroku solo los escuchaban.

-¿Sabes como se llama ese hombre? – pregunto Inuyasha

-Se llama Koga Koruba

-¿Koga Koruba? ¿De las tierras del sur?

-Si – el anciano asintió – Es él

Esa noticia lo impacto tanto a él como a Inuyasha, se esperaba cualquier nombre menos ese, así que ese "maldito imbecil" – como a él le gustaba llamarlo - estaba de viaje para negociar con él, vaya esa era una gran noticia se preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara quien era realmente?.

-Que coincidencia – intervino Miroku – Así que es él, el sujeto que esta interesado en comprarte la hacienda de tu hermano

-¿Qué planes tienes Inuyasha? – Pregunto Bankotsu

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa – Primero saboreare el momento cuando sepa mi identidad, después le diré que su viaje fue en vano ya que no pienso vender la hacienda de Sesshomary y menos a ese imbecil como él

Alguien llamo a la puerta y era Flor quien entraba.

-Disculpe señor Taisho – hizo una reverencia – Pero el señor Koga Korubaacaba de llegar

-Gracias Flor, dile que me espere unos minutos ya que estoy en una reunión importante

-Si señor – Flor hizo una reverencia y se retiro del despacho

Una vez más estando solos los cuatro.

-Bueno hijo nosotros te dejamos para que hables con él

-Si – asintió – Bankotsu, Miroku salgan por la otra puerta, no quiero que Koga los vea y tu Myoga hazlo pasar

Myoga les indico a los dos hombres cual era la puerta, salio del despacho y se encontró con Koga.

-Vaya que puntual es señor Koruba

-Señor Myoga – inclino un poco la cabeza

-Mi jefe lo esta esperando

-Por fin

Myoga lo condujo hacia la puerta del despacho, puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla…

-Le deseo suerte señor – sus palabras eran un poco sinceras

-Siempre tengo suerte

-En ese caso – abrió la puerta – Pase, lo esperan

Koga entro al despacho, Myoga cerro la puerta tras de él, al parecer este asunto solo iba a ser tratado entre dos personas, miro hacia el fondo del despacho y encontró una silla dándole la espalda al escritorio, su curiosidad lo estaba matando, deseba conocer a ese misterioso hombre que hasta hace unos días no tenía rostro para él.

-Buenos…- No pudo decir nada, por que en cuento vio que la silla giro para darle frente se encontró con alguien que nunca en su vida se había esperado - ¿Tú?

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**Mis queridas lectoras, espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y un prospero año nuevo, les deseo de todo corazon que sus deseos se hagan realidad.**

**Como les dije en el capitulo anterior por fin Inuyasha y Koga se veran las caras ¿Que pasara? ¿Inuyasha le vendera la hacienda de su hermano?...todo se sabra en el 20 xD.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jux008**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Inuyasha giro por completo el sillón para quedar mas de frente a Koga, la verdad era que gozaba ese momento. Desde que Myoga le informo que él estaba interesado en la hacienda de su hermano estaba convencido de que nunca se la vendería, preferiría mil veces perderla en una apuesta a que verla en las asquerosas manos de ese hombre.

Primero lo saludaría correctamente, platicando civilizadamente pero cuando llegaran a la parte de la negociación le tendría que decir que no estaba interesado.

Tal vez él tendría algo que negociar, venderle la hacienda a cambio de dejar libre a Kagome, pero sabía perfectamente que esto no iba a poder ser ya que Koga se negaría… ¿O tal vez no?

-Koga, buenos días –saludo amablemente – Por favor toma asiento

Koga estaba parado justamente a mediación del despacho, sin decir media palabra solo observar a ese hombre, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?, así que cuando él le ofreció sentarse, no muy convencido tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio.

-¿Apeteces algo de tomar? – de nuevo pregunto amablemente

La voz de Inuyasha era diferente, era como si se hubiera trasformado de un rebelde a un completo caballero con educación.

-No gracias – negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja – Se supone que debía hablar con el dueño de esta mansión – miro a Inuyasha de arriba a bajo – Y no con sus empleados

-Por lo que veo te informaron mal – esbozo una amplia sonrisa – Yo soy el dueño de esta mansión Koga

-¿Tu? - el semblante de Koga cambio, jamás se esperaba encontrarse con ese desgraciado que tanto detestaba – Vamos Inuyasha deja de bromear y háblale a tu jefe, no tengo intenciones de seguir con este jueguito tonto

-Veo que aun sigues sin creerme – saco del cajón de su escritorio unos documentos que comprobaban quien era realmente – Con esto se disiparan tus dudas – extendió un documento y Koga lo tomo

Esos papeles eran realmente las escrituras de su mansión y ahí estaba plasmado el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho.

Koga termino de leer las escrituras y le regreso el documento, que este al mismo tiempo lo guardaba en el escritorio.

-¿Ahora me crees? – se recargo en su sillón

Pero Koga aun tenía sus dudas, seguramente esos documentos eran falsos o tuvo que matar a alguien para ser un rico heredero.

-¿A quien tuviste que matar para ser rico de la noche a la mañana?

Esa pregunta lo ofendió mucho, ¿Como se atrevía esa basura hablarle así? Nadie se metía con su familia.

-Koga no te voy a permitir que hables de esa manera, para tu información, todo lo que ven tus ojos azules es herencia que me dejo mi padre Inu no Taisho, la propiedad que deseas comprar, esa es herencia que me dejo mi hermano Sesshomaru Taisho … ¿Vamos hablar de negocios o de mi vida privada?

-Inuyasha – se inclino en el escritorio - ¿Cómo se logra fingir ser un pobre diablo cuando en realidad eres más rico que yo?

-Ya basta – alzo la voz y golpeo el escritorio – No tengo por que darte ese tipo de explicaciones- se levanto de su sillón - Vamos hablar de negocios, bien hablemos, pero si quieres hablar de mi vida privada ya sabes donde esta la puerta ¿fui claro? –señalo la puerta

-De acuerdo – puso sus manos al aire – Hablemos de negocios en ese caso

-Muy bien, escucho – Inuyasha retomo su lugar – ¿Por qué quieres comprar unas tierras que están prácticamente en la ruina?

-Mi intención es hacer un viñedo- le entrego unos papeles para que Inuyasha los leyera mientras que el continuaba hablando - Estuve viendo algunas tierras pero ninguna me llamo la atención solo la de tu hermano, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que me ofrezcas

-No lo se – dijo mientras daba vuelta a una hoja – Nunca he considerado la opción de venderla

-Vamos Inuyasha, esto te beneficiara a ti

Inuyasha siguió leyendo los documentos que Koga le entrego.

-¿Ha si? ¿En que sentido si se puede saber?

-Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente que nadie te compraría una hacienda que esta en la ruina, aceptando mi oferta ganaras más que si sigues manteniéndola

Esa cierto, si en un momento deseaba venderla nadie se la compraría, pero tenía el dinero suficiente para rescatarla, así jamás se desharía de esa hacienda.

-Lo siento Koga – le entrego la carpeta que contenía el contrato y los motivos por los cuales estaba interesado – No pienso venderla

-¿Se puede saber por que?

-Por que ya tengo planes para ella, esa hacienda seguirá siendo de mi propiedad además de que posee un valor sentimental para mí, así que no gastes tu tiempo en esta absurda propuesta

-Nunca te conocía así Inuyasha, de la noche a la mañana eras un rebelde sin educación y ahora resulta que eres un hombre hecho y derecho y que además habla de negocios

-Siempre lo he sido así, no es mi culpa que nunca te hayas dado cuenta – los ojos de Inuyasha ardían en furia

-Me pregunto que pasaría si todos se enteran lo que realmente eres, me ganarías a todas las mujeres que se quieren comprometer conmigo, aunque para mi fortuna ya tengo prometida

Eso ultimo lo enfureció al tal grado de quererlo golpear.

-Pero por lo que veo aun no le haz dado el anillo de compromiso – le guiño el ojo – Ten cuidado Koga, no vaya a ser que yo me adelante y pida la mano de la señorita Higurashi, sus padres me verían como mejor partido que tu

-Por favor, sabemos que nada de eso va a llegar a pasar, además no eres el tipo de Kagome

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy? – esbozo una media sonrisa

-Por que la conozco, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu

Si no lo despedía antes estaba seguro que le rompería toda la cara, era evidente que Koga no conocía a la perfección a Kagome, en cambio Inuyasha conocía que flores le gustaban, que libros leía, a que hora se dormía… en fin eran tantas cosas que él conocía y aprendía de su dama de ojos chocolate que simplemente Koga no se la merecía, Kagome sería mucha mujer para él, y él sería poco para ella.

-Bueno hasta aquí llega la reunión – se levanto de su sillón – Fue un placer hablar contigo – extendió la mano para despedirse pero Koga no le respondió ese gesto, así que bajo su brazo – Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero es una lastima que no este interesado en vender esa hacienda

-Si es una lastima, pudimos haber sido grandes socios

-Tu lo haz dicho, pudimos haberlo sido, disculpa si no te acompaño a la salida, debo hacer algunas cosas

-No se preocupe señor Taisho conozco la salida a la perfección

En cuanto Koga se retiro Inuyasha dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio, esa reunión había logrado desesperarlo un poco, ya estaba conciente que a estas alturas todos se enterarían quien era Inuyasha Taisho.

Pero eso ya no importaba, si los Higurashi se enteraban quien era realmente seguro y pospondrían el compromiso entre Kagome y Koga y eso le daba tiempo para terminar los asuntos pendientes que tenía y regresar cuanto antes y pelear por Kagome.

-No dejare que te quedes con ella Koga – golpeo el escritorio – Kagome me pertenece

**XXX**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como en esos momentos, jamás le llego por la cabeza que el dueño que tanto estaba buscando sería más ni menos que Inuyasha, el famoso mujeriego.

Al salir del despacho se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, no quería cruzar palabra con nadie más pero el anciano Myoga lo detuvo.

-¿Se va tan rápido señor? – pregunto mientras salía de la sala

-Así es, no tiene caso que este aquí más tiempo

-¿Y en que quedaron siempre?

-Si me disculpa – lo interrumpió – En estos momentos no tengo ánimos de hablar, me imagino que su jefe le explicara personalmente, con permiso – hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino

Myoga no tuvo que ser adivino ya que por la expresión de Koga, la reunión con Inuyasha no había sido lo que esperaba, él mismo se lo advirtió muchas veces que Inuyasha nunca estaría interesado en vender algo que le perteneció a su hermano.

Inuyasha salio del despacho y se encontró con el anciano.

-Myoga ¿Ya esta todo listo para ir a ver las tierras de mi hermano?

-Así es Inuyasha, ya dispuse un carruaje que los llevará a ti y a tus amigos, oye ¿En que términos quedaron tu y el señor Koruba?

-Al parecer el señor Koruba se creía mas listo, pero bueno tuve que decirle que nunca he estado interesado en vender algo que tiene valor para mi

-Lo mismo le dije pero ese hombre es muy terco

-Si lo se, lo importante aquí es que no volverá a molestaron Myoga

**XXX**

Koga llego furioso al hotel, ni siquiera se quedo en la recepción cuando le digieran que tenía un mensaje, él se fue directo a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Renkotsu sentado en una silla comiendo una manzana.

-Koga ¿Cómo te fue? – Renkotsu sabía que su amigo estuviera negociando la compra de la hacienda

-¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo que veo dejan entrar a cualquiera

-Le dije a la recepcionista que era amigo tuyo y me dejo pasar

Koga avanzo hacia la cama y se dejo caer, Renkotsu giro la silla para estar de frente a él.

-¿Y bien? – su amigo esbozo una sonrisa, esperaba buenas noticias pero por la cara que traía su amiga era evidente que no iba ser así - ¿Hablaste con el dueño? ¿Te la va a vender?

Koga se fastidio de tantas preguntas que le hacia su amigo, no tenía cabeza para contestarle por que lo único que habitaba en su mente era el dueño, sonrío de una manera irónica, jamás llego a imaginarse quien era realmente Inuyasha Taisho, miraba hacia el techo ¿Sería correcto que le revelara la identidad del dueño a Renkotsu?

-Si…- suspiro – Hable con ese maldito infeliz

-¿Te va a vender esa hacienda?

-No, no quiso vendérmela – se recargo en la cama

-¿Por qué? – dejo el resto de la manzana en una mesa al escuchar esa respuesta

-Renkotsu – se llevo las manos a las sienes, en estos momentos no quería hablar de eso – No quiero hablar de ello, así que es mejor pasar al plan B

-De acuerdo pasamos al plan B – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Vamos a regresar al pueblo?

¿Por qué en lo momentos en los que él quería estar solo era cuando mas preguntas le hacian? Definitivamente no había tenido uno de los mejores momentos ya que por un lado su amada amante lo dejo con la enorme intriga de su estado y eso podría perjudicarlo en contraer matrimonio con Kagome Higurashi y por el otro… bueno era mejor no recordarlo.

-No Renkotsu – estallo con gruñido que hizo sobresaltar a su amigo - en estos momentos no quiero regresar, esperare una semana más

-Como desees

-Ahora si eres tan amable déjame solo – señalo la puerta

-Por lo que veo no andas de buen humor

-¡¡¡¡No!!!! – respondió de una manera tajante – Ahora vete y déjame solo

Renkotsu se levanto de la silla y salio de la habitación.

-Maldita sea – paso uno de sus brazo a su frente y se cubrió los ojos - Primero Kanna, Lugo Inuyasha

Luego cayo en la cuenta de algo que lo hizo incorporarse de un solo movimiento en la cama, si Inuyasha era rico y se llegaran a enterar los Higurashi podría resultar ser un pretendiente mucho mejor que él y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Debo regresar cuanto antes, no vaya ser que él resulte ser una piedrita en mi camino

**XXX**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que él de había ido, en ese lapso solo pudo recibir tres cartas de su amado, pero no se conformaba con las palabras escritas ya que prefería mil veces escuchar la dulce voz de Inuyasha susurrándole al oído y diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

Pero lo que más le mortificaba eran dos cosas: La primera de ellas era que su ciclo se había retrasado por dos días y ahora si tomaba en serio de las consecuencias que podía resultar de hacer el amor ¿Estaría embarazada del amor de su vida? Si fuera así, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo al tener un hijo de Inuyasha, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que la segunda cosa que le preocupaba era el regreso de Koga, aun no se hacía formal el compromiso pero deseaba que Inuyasha regresara pronto y pidiera su mano antes que Koga.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? – pregunto su madre al verla pensativa – No haz probado ni un solo bocado

Miro su plato donde estaba su desayuno, era verdad, estaba intacto, de hecho a veces comía muy poco ya que el simple aroma de cualquier comida le provocaba nauseas y tenía que contenerlas frente a sus padres si no quería levantar sospechas.

-No me pasa nada madre – respondió una Kagome distraída – Tal vez no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy

-Últimamente no haz comido bien hija – intervino el señor de la casa - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que no – se levanto de la silla – Si me disculpan, no me siento un poco bien – pero un profundo mareo la ataco y lo único que pudo ver o escuchar eran mormullos, su visión se torno borrosa y desde ese instante no supo nada de si misma.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación, escuchaba como sus padres conversaban con alguien que no era conocido para ella, su madre estaba histérica como si hubiera recibido una pésima noticia.

-¿Es en serio doctor? – la señora Higurashi preguntar aun mas histérica

-Señora, se mas de esto que usted – respondió el medico serio

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – esa voz era la de su padre

-Aproximadamente un par de semanas

-Gracias – dijo finalmente la madre de Kagome

El doctor se despidió de los señores Higurashi y salio de la habitación seguido del señor de la casa.

Kagome alzo la vista para encontrarse con su madre cruzada de brazos, quien tenía los ojos fijos en ella, se notaba furiosa y a la vez decepcionada.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Kagome?

-¿Qué cosa madre? – Kagome se recargo en la cabecera de la cama

-No te hagas – se acerco a ella, tomo sus hombros y la empezó a jalonear – Y será mejor que me digas quien es el padre de esa creatura que llevas en tu vientre…

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola xD**

**Bueno chicas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, que bueno que Inu no le vendio la propiedad a Koga, pero por el otro lado los padres de Kagome se enteran que esta embarazada ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? aun no lo se xD ...y Ya se, Ya se que todas van a querer mi cabeza por dejarlas así :p.**

**Responiendo a un review de cuantos capitulos tengo pensado hacer en este fic, aun no lo se, podrian ser 30 o menos.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Su corazón latió con fuerza, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante una mirada enfurecida de su madre, ¿Cómo le diría que el padre de esa criatura era nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho, el mujeriego del pueblo?.

-No se de que estas hablando – Kagome trato de fingir demencia

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo – respondió la señora Higurashi – Así que deja de jugar conmigo y termina de decirme quien es el padre

-¿Quieres saberlo? – la pelinegra se soltó del amarre de su madre y se levanto de la cama - ¿Segura que quieres oírlo? – avanzo a ella pero su madre retrocedió un paso – Estoy segura que no querrás enterarte

-¿Quién es? – insistió su madre

-Tu lo quisiste así madre – la miro a los ojos – El padre de mi hijo es…- hizo una pausa antes de decir el nombre de su padre – Inuyasha Taisho

Su madre al escuchar ese nombre se llevo una mano a la boca, su hija estaba embarazada de ese maldito mujeriego del pueblo, sin duda sería un gran obstáculo para ellos ya que si Koga se enteraba los planes iban a cambiar, el no iba a querer una mujer que había perdido la virginidad con ese maldito bastardo, sin duda esto ameritaba buscar una solución y la única que encontraba era que su hija se deshiciera de ese engendro que llevaba dentro de sus entrañas.

-Si madre – afirmo una vez más Kagome cuando su madre negaba con la cabeza – Me entregue a él por amor, amo a Inuyasha Taisho y él…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un golpe fuerte en su mejilla, se llevo la mano a ella y vio a su madre.

-Cállate – alzo la voz su madre – ¿Cómo fuiste ser capaz de entregarte a él? ¿Así es como te hemos educado? que no te das cuenta que es un vago, un mujeriego que salta de cama en cama – dijo al sentirse sumamente ofendida por la falta que su hija cometió - Estamos decepcionados de ti ¿Qué dirá Koga? No se querrá casar contigo después de esto

-Madre – Kagome trato de tomar las manos de su madre pero ella retrocedió otro paso – Escúcheme, Inuyasha no es lo que todo el mundo piensa, es diferente, lo amo y quiere pedir mi mano ante mi padre

-Te prohíbo – la señora Higurashi alzo una mano pero en el aire la detuvo ya que sentía el impulso de darle otra cachetada – Que hables así – bajo la mano - Hoy en la noche se hará formal el compromiso, así que en una semana estarás casada con Koga para ocultar tu estado y ruega por que no se entere

-Pero madre…

-Nada de peros – camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir – Además si el tal Inuyasha piensa pedir tu mano, tu padre se negara, así que también te prohíbo que le digas a ese hombre que estas embarazada, recuerda que debes casarte con Koga, entiendes, con él es quien debes hacerlo

Kagome la siguió con la mirada llena de lagrimas, cuado la vio salir de su habitación, todo su mundo se derrumbo, sus temblaron al tal grado de no poder soportar ni un minuto mas de estar en pie y cayó al suelo, se recargo en el colchón de la cama para liberar de una vez ese nudo que tenia atorado en la garganta y no la dejaba respirar.

-Inuyasha…- suspiro su nombre entre sollozos- ¿Dónde estas? Regresa pronto

**XXX**

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –pregunto Miroku al ver como Inuyasha había dejado caer un documento y se quedo estático por unos segundos

-No se – el peliblanco se llevo una mano al pecho, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien y por alguna extraña razón tenían que ver con su dama de ojos chocolates – Tengo el presentimiento de que Kagome me necesita

-Tal vez sea por que han pasado semanas y ambos no se han visto – comento Bankotsu

-Puede ser – dijo no muy convencido Inuyasha – Pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados, Miroku – volteo a ver a su amigo – Prepara un carruaje, iré esta misma tarde a ver a Kagome

-Claro que si – asintió Miroku – Inuyasha ¿Puedo ir contigo?

El peliblanco solo asintió. Miroku y Bankotsu salieron del despacho de su amigo para organizar el viaje, ya que ellos también Irán.

Cuando ya estaban reunidos en la recepción, Inuyasha le dio indicaciones a Myoga de que se quedara a cargo.

-No te preocupes hijo – el anciano le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Ve sin cuidado

-Gracias Myoga – esbozo una sonrisa- Cuando regrese es probable que no venga solo –el peliblanco rió al ver como el anciano arqueaba una ceja – Como lo oyes, regresare con la futura dueña de esta casa

Kagura al oírlo decir eso salio corriendo del salón y el peliblanco no quiso ir tras ella, era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a la realidad.

-Será un placer conocerla hijo

-Y así será

Se despidió por ultimo de Flor.

Subió al carruaje, donde ya estaban esperándolo sus dos fieles amigos. El cochero movió los caballos y a partir de ese momento comenzó a contar cada segundo que le restaba por volver a ver una vez más a Kagome.

**XXX**

Koga regreso hace unos días y pos cuestiones de negocios no había podido visitar a Kagome, ya que también estaba el asunto de Kanna, que al parecer se la había tragado la tierra o de plano era muy buena para ocultarse, pero eso no lo detendría, debía encontrarla como diera lugar para luego hacerla abortar, no le convendría a estar alturas tener un hijo bastardo con una dama de la vida galante.

Fue al mejor restaurante del pueblo, ordeno un café que al instante se lo llevaron y fue entonces cuando la vio entrar.

Llevaba puesto un vestido verde que moldeaba perfectamente sus cuervas, acompañado de esos hermosos senos que la hacían aun más perfecta, iba acompañada de su doncella. Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento y ella quedo justamente en frente de él.

La joven pelirroja al darse cuenta de que la estaban viendo alzo la vista y se encontró con él, regalándole una tierna pero seductora sonrisa.

-Lucy – nombro a su doncella - ¿Podrías dejarme sola por un segundo?

-Pero señorita…- se quiso negar

-Por favor – ella la miro a los ojos con una mirada de suplica

-como usted diga – se levanto de la silla – Solo por unos minutos

-Gracias lucy

Y la doncella se sentó en una silla aparte para mantener vigilada a su señorita.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Koga se levanto de su silla y avanzo hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo acompañarla señorita? – pregunto cuando pudo llegar a ella

-Por supuesto Koga toma asiento – la pelirroja solo esbozo una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí Ayame? – Koga dejo su taza de café en la mesa y miro a la joven de ojos verdes

-Me gusta desayunar en este lugar – admitió

-Que casualidad, a mi también

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – se acerco un mesero quien no perdió la oportunidad de observar los senos de Ayame y esto le enfado a Koga, se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del hombre

-Yo voy a ordenar….- dijo Ayame mientras miraba en menú

-¿Qué te párese si yo invito? – Interrumpió Koga

-Pero Koga no es correcto – comento Ayame

-Es de caballeros, por favor – tomo una mano de Ayame y la beso – Deja que te invite

-En ese caso - su corazón latió al mil por hora mientras esbozo una sonrisa- Acepto

-Muy bien, déjame pedir la especialidad del chef

Koga ordeno y retomo su conversación con la pelirroja. Para él era diferente la conversación ya que se daba tan fácil que no se esforzaba en sacarle algunas palabras a la pelirroja, cada cosita que decían los iban llevando a otro tema y eso le agradaba por que cuando trataba de hablar con Kagome era él el que siempre llevaba la conversación.

Que diferente era Ayame de Kagome, se preguntaba ¿Cuál era lo único en que se parecían? Al parecer no había nada en ellas para compararlas. Se perdía en esos hermosos ojos color verde, eran como ver dos esmeraldas en ella, su sonrisa era encantadora y sentía que poco a poco lo hechizaba….¿Por que la cambio por Kagome? ¿Qué vio en la señorita Higurashi que no tuviera esa hermosa pelirroja?.

-Y dime ¿Ya tienes pretendiente? – pregunto Koga mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-No – Ayame movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Aun no, no ha llegado el indicado

-¿Pero como es eso? Una mujer tan bella como tu ya debería tener prometido

-Bueno, a veces la belleza no es lo más importante – esbozo una tierna sonrisa lo cual dejo más cautivado a Koga – Y tu ¿Cuándo le pides matrimonio a Kagome?

Koga se aclaro la garganta - ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otro tema? – sugirió a lo que Ayame acepto

Conversaron otro rato hasta que Lucy la doncella de Ayame los interrumpió. La pelirroja se despidió de Koga.

Y él solo pudo ver como se retiraba, se le había olvidado por completo ir a la casa de los Higurashi y tendría que apurarse si no quería llegar tarde.

**XXX**

La madre de Kagome bajo las escaleras para buscar a su esposo al despacho y juntos encontrar la solución al problema en los que Kagome los había metido.

Abrió la perta del despacho y dejo entre abierta la puerta, lo vio sentado en la silla de su escritorio con la mirada pensativa mientras giraba en pequeño vaso de whisky.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto el señor Higurashi – Nos ha deshonrado

-Aun no – su esposa tomo asiento en una silla que estaba enfrente de él – Si se casa cuanto antes con Koga puede ocultar el estado

-¿Pero si Koga se entera? – su esposo alzo la vista hacia ella

-Koga no tiene porque enterarse que Kagome esta embarazada

-¿Kagome esta embarazada?

Ambos esposos abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola xD**

**Bueno ya se que las había dejado inrigadas en el capitulo anterior, como vieron los padres de Kagome no lo tomaron muy bien, lo bueno es que Inuyasha regresara (ay amor`z ya te extrañaba jejeje) la pegunta es ¿Quién fue el que escucho a los padres de kagome?**

**Bien, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente xD**

**Le mando todos mis buenos deseos a Francine L. Zapater por que su novela se llegue a publicar y así poderla disfrutar, chicas si quieren saber de esta autora y de su novela "Luna Azul" que a mi en lo personal me encanto, me enamore de ella y sobre todo del protagonista, pueden descargarla en la pagina www(.)luna-azul(.)com los capitulos no estan completos pero en el facebook la autora subio otros dos mas, si quieren unir al facebook para apoyar "Luna Azul" y para que la lleguen a publiquen la pagina es : Pagina de "Luna Azul", la novela de Francine L. Zapater, yo ya me uni, se las recomiendo, a medida que van leyendo se van a decir "na, es igual a crepusculo" pero no es así, la autora esrcibe muy bien y sus palabras son faciles de entender. suerte Francine **

**Por cierto esta historia esta basada entre los años 1820, puede que no lo vean así, pero así es como me la imagino :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

-¿Kagome esta embarazada?– pregunto una vez más pero no tuvo respuesta de los padres de Kagome, avanzo hacía el escritorio para estar muy cerca de ellos - ¿Por qué no contestan?

-Koga, que gusto – dijo con tranquilidad el padre de Kagome – No te hemos oído llegar

-Desde luego que no – respondió Koga con una sonrisa irónica

-¿Cómo estas hijo? – la madre de Kagome trato de desviar el tema, pero sabía que era una perdida de tiempo

-¿Pueden responder de una vez a mi pregunta? – el ojiazul recargo sus manos en el escritorio – No traten de evadirme – observo a amos

-Creo lo mal interpretaste hijo – una vez mas la señora Higurashi quiso evadir el tema – Lo que comentaba con mi esposo es que una amiga de Kagome esta embarazada

-¿En serio? – arqueo una ceja – Dígame señora Higurashi ¿Tengo cara de ingenuo?

-¿A que te refieres Koga? – ella le pregunto nerviosa ante la acosadora mirada del ojiazul

-¿Cree que me tragare ese cuento? – golpeo el escritorio y la madre de Kagome se sobresalto del susto – La oí claramente decir que Kagome estaba embarazada, es mas, antes de entrar a saludarlos escuche toda su platica

-Si – admitió de una vez el padre de Kagome – Ella esta embarazada

Koga al escuchar esa afirmación una ira invadió todo su ser, cómo era posible que la mujer con la que se iba a casar resultara embarazada, la creía casta y pura, nunca Kagome le dio motivos para pensar mal de ella, puesto que ningún hombre jamás se le había acercado, solo uno, y ese era Inuyasha Taisho pero solo fue aquella ocasión en que salieron a dar un paseo y él la había salvado.

La sería, la que tenía cara de no romper ni un plato había resultado salir embarazada, al parecer las serias eran las menos en que uno podía confiar. Pero dentro de sus dudas se formulo una muy importante en su mente….¿Quien la embrazo?

-¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto con frialdad en su voz

-Koga…. Es mejor que no preguntes eso – sugirió la madre de Kagome

-Tengo derecho a saberlo – la miro de nuevo – No me vayan a salir con el cuento de que fue "por obra del espíritu santo", exijo saber quien es el maldito desgraciado que…

-Inuyasha Taisho – la señora Higurashi revelo la identidad del padre, aun no lo quería decir, ya que su esposo desconocía toda la verdad

Koga se quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

Ahora Koga lo comprendía todo, por eso cuando fue a visitarlo para negociar la venta de esa maldita hacienda, Inuyasha se comporto con él de una manera hostil y sobre todo le había lanzado indirectas de que se cuidara si él llegara a pedir la mano de Kagome.

Tenía dos opciones: la primera dejar a Kagome, ya que no le convendría una mujer que no fuera virgen y sobre todo embarazada de ese maldito de Inuyasha Taisho, no pedir la mano de Kagome y que tanto ella como sus padres se las arreglaran solos con ese bastardo y la segunda, comprometerse con ella y de este modo humillar a Inuyasha tal y como él lo hizo.

Opto por lo primero, por más de que Inuyasha lo humillo, no estaría dispuesto a criar a su bastardo.

-¿Koga? – lo llamo la madre de Kagome al verlo tan pensativo

-Esto se acabo – hablo por fin el ojiazul al tomar una decisión definitiva – No me casare con su hija ya que jamás me casaría con una mujer que no es virgen, así que olviden el compromiso

Giro sobre sus talones para salir del despacho y de esa casa, no tenía ya caso quedarse en ese lugar.

-Hijo espera – la señora Higurashi lo tomo del brazo para tratar de detenerlo – El compromiso puede seguir en curso, nadie tiene por que enterarse de esto

-Claro que no señora Higurashi, nadie tiene por que enterarse de la humillación que su hija los acaba de condenar – Koga forcejeo para liberarse – Les aconsejo que busquen a otro que se haga cargo de su hija y del bastardo, por que yo no – camino hacia la salida, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerto – Es más, les sugiero al anciano Mokotsu – soltó una risotada y salio del despacho azotando la puerta

La madre volteo a ver a su esposo, estaba preocupada, si Koga revelaba el estado de Kagome serían la comidilla de todo el pueblo, y eso no lo podía soportar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto nerviosa – Hemos perdido al mejor partido para nuestra hija, todo esta perdido – volvió a tomar asiento a lado de su esposo, se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar

-Solo encuentro dos soluciones a esto – el padre de Kagome le ofreció un pañuelo a su esposa – La primera, que por casualidad lo pierda y la segunda, mandarla a un convento hasta que de a luz y después nos deshacemos del bastardo

-Kagome jamás lo permitiría – dijo la señora Higurashi al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas

-No importa lo que Kagome piense, antes que nada esta nuestra reputación, y prefiero mil veces muerto a ese bastardo en lugar de andar de boca en boca

Para el señor Higurashi el embrazado de su hija sería la gota que derramaría el vaso ante su nivel social, ya bastante el pueblo hablaba mal de ellos como para agregarle esta nueva tragedia que los asechaba.

Así que si alguien debía sacrificarse por ellos ese sería la criatura que llevaba su hija en el vientre.

Pero en algo estaba seguro, si se llegara a encontrar con Inuyasha Taisho no le cabría la menor duda de matarlo, aun si se a él se le ocurría pedir la mano de su hija nunca se la daría por pobre, por que para ellos Inuyasha Taisho era un vagabundo sin ningún oficio en su vida.

**XXX**

Llegaron al anochecer, a pesar de que el cochero iba lo más veloz que podía Inuyasha sentía que no era así.

Él cochero estaciono el carruaje en frente de la posada de Kaede, los tres hombres bajaron de el.

Inuyasha por fin se sintió aliviado de haber llegado esa noche, les dijo a Miroku y Bankotsu que no esperaría ni un minuto más para ver a Kagome.

-Chicos lo siento – dijo el peliblanco – Pero necesito ver a Kagome

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, nosotros nos encargamos de tu maleta – comento Bankotsu

-Gracias – el peliblanco les regalo una sonrisa y se retiro

Bankotsu y Miroku bajaron algunas maletas que habían decidido llevar para ese viaje.

-Bankotsu ¿Te molestaría llevar también mis maletas?

-¿Se puede saber por que? – Bankotsu arqueo una ceja divertido

-Por que necesito ver a una mujer, necesito revelarle un secreto

-Ah ya veo – se acerco a su amigo y le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro – Tu también ve con cuidado, yo me encargo de tus maletas

Miroku le dio las gracias y se retiro del lugar para ir directo a la casa de Sango y revelarle de una vez quien era su admirador secreto, estaba seguro de ella probablemente no lo tomaría bien al principio, pero si ella lo dejara explicar podría entender los motivos por los cuales él lo hizo.

**XXX**

Ninguno de los Higurashi había tenido ganas de cenar esa noche, así que Yura fue a ver a Kagome por si necesitaba algo.

Ella se había enterado del estado de Kagome, así que fue a ver como estaba, pero en cuanto entro a la habitación la vio sentada en el suelo y recargada en la cama, al parecer se había quedado dormida por tanto llorar.

Se acerco a ella, la despertó para ayudarla a levantarse, la ayudo a quitarse el vestido para ponerle una bata de dormir.

Kagome no decía ninguna palabra, estaba preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar, se acostó en la cama y observo a su amiga Yura.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? – pregunto Kagome cuando Yura la cubría con una manta

-Kagome, yo te advertí de las consecuencias que podrían resultar cuando un hombre y una mujer están juntos

-Lo se – entrecerró los ojos – Es solo que no puedo entender por que mi madre no puede entender que amo a Inuyasha y él a mi – dijo frustrada

-Dale tiempo – sugirió Yura – No es fácil para un padre enterarse que su única hija esta embarazada, tal vez con el tiempo cambien de parecer y acepten tu relación con él

-Sabes que nunca pasara eso – una lagrima hizo de nuevo su aparición – Para ellos Inuyasha es un pobre diablo que no pude ofrecerme nada

Yura esbozo una sonrisa para ella misma, solo ella y el mismo Inuyasha sabían perfectamente de la condición económica de él.

Había callado tanto tiempo ese secreto pero ya era tiempo de que la luz saliera a la realidad, pero ella no se lo diría, dejaría al mismo Inuyasha que le explicara todo.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen – dijo Yura

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Kagome arqueo una ceja confundida

-Kagome no soy yo la que te lo deba decir, es el propio Inuyasha quien te lo dirá

-¿Qué es lo que le tengo que decirle Yura? – esa era una tercera voz que surgió en la habitación de Kagome

Esa voz Kagome la reconoció, ambas voltearon a la misma dirección donde provenía esa voz.

Era él, ahí estaba parado justamente en la ventana, Kagome al verlo se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacía él con pasos lentos.

-Estas aquí – susurro

-No podía estar ni un minuto más sin verte, sin oírte – Inuyasha la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él para estrecharla contra su cuerpo – Me haz echo mucha falta

-A mi también – una lagrima resbalo de nuevo por sus mejillas pero Inuyasha la retiro con uno de sus dedos

Inuyasha le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que él solo podía darle, suavemente acerco sus labios a los de ella, cielos cuanto deseo hacer eso de nuevo, todo este tiempo que paso lejos de ella, era como un martirio que lo mataba día a día, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos no la iba a volver a dejar sola, la necesitaba más que a su vida, era como una medicina que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Y en cambio Kagome sentirlo tan cerca de ella la hacía sentirse segura, protegida, como lo había extrañado, aspiro su aroma varonil embriagándola y tranquilizándola al mismo tiempo, con él a su lado afrontarían los problemas que se avecinaban, pero primero debía darle la noticia que estaba embaraza de él.

-Yo…- los interrumpió Yura – Debo irme, ustedes necesitan hablar – camino hacía la perta pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo

-No me haz respondió Yura – le dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha – Yura volteo a verlo – Lo que le debes decir a Kagome es la verdad, lo que eres en realidad – sin decir más salio de la habitación dejándolos solos

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, acaricio sus mejillas, su cabello.

Pero Inuyasha vio algo en sus ojos, estaban rojos debido a sus lagrimas ¿Le había pasado algo en su ausencia? O tal vez no llego a tiempo y ella ya estaba comprometida con Koga, si esto fuera así buscaría todos los medios necesarios para impedir esa unión.

-¿Te pasa algo amor? – le pregunto con una mirada tierna

-Inuyasha…- Kagome susurro su nombre – Hay algo que debemos hablar

Eso ya no le gustaba, tal vez si llego tarde y ella y Koga ya estaba comprometidos, maldita sea nunca debió hacer ese viaje, de se debió haber quedado ahí con ella y luchar hasta el final.

Antes de decir algo tomo sus manos para ver ese pequeño aro en su dedo, se sintió aliviado al ver que no llevaba ningún anillo puesto, eso le daba muchas esperanzas.

-¿De quieres hablar? – él le pregunto

El corazón de Kagome latía al mil por hora, tenía miedo al decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo ya que no sabía como lo tomaría ¿Y si resultaba ser ese vividor del cual todo el mundo hablaba mal? ¿Y si la dejaba al saberlo?.

-Kagome – Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos

Kagome tomo una mano de Inuyasha y la coloco en su vientre, con su mirada quería decirle más que mil palabras, quería trasmitirle sus pensamientos por medio de sus acciones.

El peliblanco no entendía lo que Kagome hacía, pero a medida que tocaba el vientre de Kagome, lo sintió diferente y de pronto entendió sus pensamientos.

-Estoy e…

-¿Estas embarazada? – él interrumpió su frase, y Kagome asintió

Una profunda dicha lo invadió era un sentimiento inexplicable, toda su vida había estado siempre solo, cuidándose de nunca entregar el corazón como lo había hecho antes y de la noche a la mañana Kagome había entrado en su corazón sorprendiéndolo y ahora le daba su primer hijo, ella hizo realidad esa ilusión que siempre soñó, ahora Kagome y su hijo eran lo más importante en su vida y pelearía por los dos hasta tenerlos junto a él.

-¿Te alegra? – Kagome pregunto con voz angelical

-¿Qué si me alegra? – tomo su mandíbula y poco a poco fue levantándola para tener sus ojos frente a los de él – Kagome en este momento podría salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tu has hecho realidad esa ilusión que siempre quise – pero él vio en los ojos de su dama de ojos chocolate algo de preocupación - ¿Tienes miedo?

-Si – admitió – Mis padres lo sabes, además saben de nuestra relación, Inuyasha mi madre quiere adelantar el compromiso con Koga

Esa alegría que experimento en segundo se convirtió en ira.

-De ninguna manera, no permitiré que pase eso – dijo algo enfadado – Hablare con ellos y pediré tu mano

-Pero se negaran, para ellos tu eres alguien sin futuro – dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Y para ti Kagome? ¿Qué soy para ti? – le pregunto el ambarino mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-Para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-En ese caso confía en mi – la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama – Por ahora descansa, mañana temprano entrare por la puerta principal de tu casa y hablare con tus padres para pedir tu mano

-Pero…

-Shh- Inuyasha puso un dedo en sus labios – Solo hazlo y olvídate de todo, no quiero que nuestro hijo salga con cara de preocupación – trato de bromear para hacerla sentir mejor – Imagínate el padre guapo y el hijo con cara de preocupación

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amado.

-Sería más guapo que tú – dijo Kagome

-Así me gusta – le dio un beso en la frente – Verte de buen humor

Inuyasha la cubrió con unas mantas, se sentó en la cama a su lado y la recargo contra su pecho para que durmiera.

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse de una vez con los padres de Kagome, esta vez no llegaría como el mujeriego y el pobre que todos pensaban, no, llegaría como un rico heredero, sabía que si los padres de Kagome se enteraban de su estado económico no habría razón alguna para negarle la mano de su hija.

Mañana sabrían quien era en realidad Inuyasha Taisho…

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Chicas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por fin Inu y Ka gestan juntos… ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿El padre de Kagome le dará la mano de Kagome a Inuyasha?... no lo se.**

**Aaay chicas estoy muy emocionada por que esta historia con tan solo 21 capítulos supero a "Mi Destino En Manos De Un Pirata" xD, gracias por sus lindos Reviews y disculpen si las dejo con la intriga, pero es para darle saborcito jejejeje ¿No creen? (no perla, no).**

**Por cierto creo que esta historia solo le faltan varios capítulos para que llegue a su final feliz, de todos modos yo les diré cuantos caps faltan… **

**Nota: Tal vez me tarde en actualizar ya que ando enferma de gripa :( y pues no ando al 100%, lo bueno es que ya tenía preparado el capitulo y pues no quería hacerlas esperar hasta que me recuperara asi que subi de una vez el capitulo, pero cuando ande bien habrá perla para mucho xD.**

**Feliz Fin De Semana**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Se quedo velando sus dulces sueños, recargo la cabeza de Kagome en su hombro, acarició su pelo con la punta de la nariz y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Su mano acarició las mejillas, brazos y por ultimo la recargo en su vientre, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, dentro de ella estaba creciendo una nueva vida, el hijo de ambos, el fruto de un amor verdadero, por ellos lucharía hasta el final, se planteo otra opción si los padres de Kagome se negaran a darle su mano, esa era la de huir juntos ya que no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ellos y eso no lo iba a permitir, por que ya no iba a poder vivir ni un minuto sin ella, sin ellos.

-No los dejare – le susurro al oído

Inuyasha permaneció un poco más, pero cuando sintió que Kagome se había dormido por completo, la recargo el la almohada, le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de irse.

-Te amo – susurro una vez mas – Nunca lo olvides

Camino hacia el balcón, antes de irse miro una vez más hacía la cama donde descansaban los dos amores de su vida, esbozo una sonrisa y se marcho.

**XXX**

Miroku había aprovechado el viaje para buscar a Sango y confesarle de una vez quien era su admirador enmascarado.

Al estar en frente de la puerta de la casa se Sango los nervios lo traicionaron, tuvo ese impulso de girar sobre si mismo y retirarse sin siquiera tocar, pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

Pero ¿Qué le iba decir?..."Oye Sango, tu admirador secreto soy yo", no, era demasiado frío, debía llevar las cosas tranquilamente ya que cualquier error podría perjudicarlo.

Dio un largo suspiro y por fin de ánimo a tocar la puerta, abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que fue ella misma quien le abrió.

-¿Usted aquí? – pregunto confunda

-¿Me permites hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto caballerosamente

-Es muy tarde, además usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – Sango iba a cerrar la puerta pero Miroku se lo impidió

-Te aseguro que si tenemos algo de que hablar – la miro con algo de suplica en sus ojos – Por favor, después de que terminemos, eres tu quien tomara la decisión y no me opondré a ella

-Esta bien – la joven asintió y le permitió el paso

Lo condujo hacía la sala, los padres de Sango habían salido de viaje dejándola a ella y a su hermano solos.

-Muy bien ¿De que quiere hablar? – pregunto Sango mientras cruzaba los brazos y esperaba una respuesta de ese hombre

-Sango – Miroku estaba nervioso, no sabía por donde comenzar, pero por donde iniciara lo llevaría al mismo destino – Quiero hablar de tu admirador secreto, ese enmascarado que conociste hace tiempo en la fiesta de Kagome

Sango al escucharlo se puso nerviosa ¿Miroku sabía quien era? Además ¿Cómo sabía que ella había conocido a un enmascarado? Si no había sido invitado a esa fiesta.

-¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto acercándose a él

-Si – asintió – más de lo que te imaginas

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Lo haz visto? – lo jaloneo de camisa - ¿Quién es?

-Sango el enmascarado que bailo contigo, te dijo cosas hermosas al oído y te confeso ser tu admirador secreto es…-titubeo antes de revelar su identidad

-Es quien Miroku

-Soy yo Sango – le confeso al fin

Esa confesión no se la esperaba Sango, ella esperaba que fuera un hombre distinto no un mujeriego como lo era Miroku.

-No le creo – ella negó

En eso Miroku saco del bolsillo de su saco un antifaz, se lo puso y Sango al verlo lo reconoció, era él, siempre fue él, con el que bailo toda la noche, el que se comporto caballeroso con ella y la trato como una dama, pero sobre todo el que le diera su primer beso de amor.

¿Por qué le hizo esto? ¿Esa era su estrategia de conquista? Engañando a las mujeres para enamorarlas y llevarlas a la cama.

-Como pudiste engañarme de esa manera – le dio una cachetada – Eres un maldito

-Sango – tomo sus muñecas para obligarla a verlo – Por favor escúchame – le suplico – No me juzgues sin saber la verdad

-No quiero hacerlo – trato de zafarse – Quiero que te largues de mi casa, tu sola presencia me repugna ¿entiendes? Me repugna

Esas palabras lo hirieron en el fondo de su alma, tenía la leve esperanza de que ella lo dejara explicarle todo, pero con la reacción que había tomado era evidente que no iba ser como él esperaba.

-De acuerdo – la soltó al fin – Si mi presencia le repugna señorita, tenga la plena seguridad de que nunca en mi vida la molestare ni la volteare a ver, para mi será como el viento, la sentiré pero no la veré

Sango lo observo salir de la sala, se sentía devastada, desecha por el engaño de ese mujeriego.

"_-solo un consejo voy a darte, cuando lo sepas no juzgues a la primera, escucha por que te oculto su identidad"_

En su interior escucho el consejo que su amiga que le había dado tiempo atrás ¿Qué había hecho?, nunca dejo que le explicara sus motivos por los cuales él le oculto su identidad, al contrario lo juzgo mal diciéndole cosas horribles.

Sin pensarlo salio de la sala para seguir el camino que Miroku había tomado, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa para ir en su búsqueda, se encontró con él.

Estaba sentado en un escalón dándole la espalda, Sango se acerco a él y tomo asiento a su lado, él ya no llevaba puesto el antifaz.

-Creí que mi presencia le repugna señorita – dijo Miroku quien estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Sango lo tomo de un brazo y indicándole que se quedara sentado

-Lo siento – se disculpo – Pero no quise decirlo

-Te entiendo, es fácil juzgar mal a las personas solo por la fama que se cargan

-¿Me vas a decir por que te ocultaste detrás de un antifaz?

Miroku la miro a los ojos, los rayos de la luna hacían un contraste hermoso con su linda cara.

-Por que un hombre enamorado es capaz de cometer locuras

-¿Enamorado?

-Si Sango – admitió Miroku – Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, nunca me dejabas acercarme para hablarte o darte los buenos días, por eso cuando se presento la oportunidad de acercarme aunque fuera unos centímetros de ti la aproveche

Sango guardo silencio mientras escuchaba la confesión de Miroku.

-Se que tengo mala fama de ser mujeriego – acerco un poco su cara a la de ella – Pero si me dieras tan solo una oportunidad todo eso cambiaria y solo viviría para ti, por que te amo, siempre te he amado

El corazón de Sango era una bomba de tiempo en su interior, por un lado se sentía alegre de que su desconocido enmascarado tuviera por fin rostro, pero por el otro no estaba tan segura de entregarle su corazón ¿Qué tal si la engañaba?

-No dudes de que te haría feliz Sango – le susurro en su oído – Por un si de tus labios, soy capaz de subir al cielo y regalarte una estrella

-Miroku…- jadeo Sango al tratar de apartarlo un poco de ella

-Solo un si Sango – suplico Miroku alejándose de ella

Sango se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras analizaba o mejor dicho pensaba la respuesta.

Miroku se puso de pie, era un hecho, ella nunca le daría un si ¿En que estaba pensando? Era un tonto por hacerse ilusiones falsas.

-Disculpe una vez mas si la molesto Sango – le hizo una reverencia, giro sobre sus talones y avanzo a paso lento

-Si – ella respondió por fin

Miroku al escuchar su respuesta se detuvo y cuando se volvió para verla ya tenía a Sango en frente de él.

-Si Miroku – asintió la castaña – Quiero darte una oportunidad

Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro del chico, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para darle un beso en sus labios, esta vez no había mascara, no había nada que ocultar solo transmitir el amor que él sentía por ella.

-Pero tienes que hablar con mi padre de esto – Sango interrumpió el beso – No es correcto que mantengamos una relación en secreto

-No te preocupes, mañana temprano me tendrás aquí y hablare con ellos – esbozo una sonrisa picara mientras la volvía a besar

**XXX**

Koga después de haber salido de la casa de los Higurashi, se fue a un pequeño bar del pueblo, en cuanto entro vio a su amigo Renkotsu sentado en una silla y bebiendo.

-¿Ya estas comprometido con la Señorita Higurashi?- le pregunto su amigo a Koga mientras el se sentaba a su lado

-No – dijo sin importancia al mismo tiempo que tomaba una copa y se servia algo de whisky – Y será mejor que no me hables de ese tema – le dio un trago

-¿Qué te pasa Koga? – le pregunto Renkotsu – Desde hace unas semanas estas de mal humor, nunca me contaste por que el dueño no te vendió la hacienda y sobre todo no me revelaste su identidad

-¿Quieres saberlo? –sonrió irónico – Pues prepárate para escucharlo – le dio otro trago a su copa antes de seguir – El dueño de esa hacienda es nada mas ni nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho – Renkotsu al escuchar esto arqueo una ceja y Koga Senguio con su relato – Si aunque no lo creas, ese maldito bastardo es mas rico que todos los adinerados de este pueblo incluyéndome a mi, además tiene propiedades en Francia

Pero los dos hombres no se habían dado cuenta que alguien más los escuchaba, y ese alguien más se lo dijo a otras cinco personas, esas cinco a 50 mas, para al día siguiente todo el pueblo se enteraría de la posición económica de Inuyasha.

**XXX**

**Al día siguiente…**

Llamaron a la puerta de los Higurashi, Yura fue abrir y era la distinguida Viuda Catherine, una mujer de buena posición económica, pero con fama de ser muy informativa, los rumores apuntaban que asesino a su esposo para quedarse con toda su fortuna, pero tales rumores nunca se habían comprobado.

Solicito ver a la señora Higurashi, así que Yura la hizo pasar a la sala mientras iba en busca de la Señora Hihurashi.

Pero la señora Higurashi no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, ya que toda la noche la paso en vela buscando una solución al embarazo de su hija, se la paso buscando una solución, las únicas que tenía eran las que su esposo le había dado, pero ella no quería llegar a esos extremos.

-Catherine – saludo la señora de la casa dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer – Que sorpresa tenerte de visita tan temprano

-Bueno – sonrió la mujer al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento una vez más – Tu sabes como soy, cuando hay información nueva vengo a comunicártela

-Querrás decir a chismearme – corrigió la señor Higurashi entre sonrisas

-Bueno, si – río la viuda

-¿Cuál es esa información que anda circulando? – pregunto la madre de Kagome

-Resulta, que ayer en un bar – comenzó su relato – Alguien escucho una conversación que mantenían Koga y su buen amigo Renkotsu

Al escuchar el nombre del que iba a ser el futuro esposo de su hija, sintió como se le baja la presión y temió lo peor, temió de que Koga hubiera revelado el estado de Kagome solo por el hecho de haberle sido infiel y de seguro todo el mundo ya lo sabría.

-Ah, si – dijo nerviosa - ¿De que trata?

-Trata de Inuyasha Taisho – Catherine se acomodo más en el sofá donde estaba sentada

-¿De Inuyasha Taisho? – arqueo una ceja, si, sus pensamientos habían sido acertados, todos ya sabían que Kagome estaba embarazada y que él era el padre de ese bastardo – Escucha lo que sea que te hayan dicho es mentira

-¿Mentira? – la viuda Catherine arqueo una ceja confundida - ¿Por qué mentira? Si la información proviene de Koga y es buena fuente

-A lo mejor Koga esta despechado y no sabe lo que dice – antes de que Catherine le digiera el nuevo chisme ella ya lo estaba desmintiendo todo

-No te entiendo Esmeralda – la interrumpió Catherine - ¿Por qué dices que Koga lo dijo por despecho? ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si – admitió avergonzada – Y no sabes lo avergonzada que me siento

-¿Avergonzada? – Catherine arqueo una ceja aun mas confundida - ¿De que hablas mujer?

-De Kagome y… – respondió la señora Higurashi

-¿Kagome? – Catherine la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara la frase - ¿Quien esta hablando de ella?, yo te dije Inuyasha Taisho… ¿Me dejas hablar? – pidió a la señora Higurashi y ella asintió – Bueno, como te decía, ayer en un bar estaba Koga con su Renkotsu, hablando de que Inuyasha era rico

-¿Rico? – se le iluminaron un poco los ojos

-Si – confirmo una vez mas la viuda – Ayer Koga le comentaba a su amigo, que era más rico que él y que incluso tenía propiedades en Francia, alguien los escucho y difundió la información, ¿Puedes creerlo? Todo este tiempo hemos creído que ese vago mujeriego era un don nadie y de la noche a la mañana nos enteramos de su posición económica, podría ser buen partido para cualquier joven, aun no casen a Kagome con Koga y piensen en casarla con él, no se les vaya adelantar alguien mas

La señora Higurashi se quedo pensativa unos minutos, observaba a su amiga comentarle otras cosas pero ella simplemente no le prestaba atención, _"Así que Inuyasha es rico", _era lo único que invadía su mente, pero debía de despedir cuanto antes a esa mujer e ir con su esposo para comunicárselo.

Despidió a su amiga de la mejor manera, le dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer a lo que la viuda la entendió.

Fue directo al despacho y encontró a su esposo leyendo unos papeles.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo su esposa al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto su esposo – Por que te ves agitada

-Estuvo aquí la viuda Catherine – comento su esposa al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento

-De seguro vino a contarte un chisme mas – dijo enfadado - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que la frecuentes? Es peligroso que ella este aquí, puede que llegue a enterarse del estado de Kagome

-Lo se, pero vino a decirme algo que esta en boca de todo el pueblo

-¿Y que es? – pregunto su esposo interesado

-Resulta, que ayer escucharon a Koga platicar con su amigo Renkotsu sobre Inuyasha Taisho

-¿Hablo sobre el embarazo de Kagome? – pregunto de nuevo el señor Higurashi con algo de temor

-No – negó con la cabeza –Afortunadamente Koga no le comento eso, pero lo que dijo, es que Inuyasha Taisho es rico, incluso más que él y que sobre todo tiene propiedades en Francia

-¿Inuyasha Taisho? – arqueo una ceja confundido – El mismo que…

-Si, él

Bueno sin duda las cosas cambiaban, si Inuyasha Taisho era rico y lo comprobaba tal vez si le daría la mano de Kagome, pero si no lo hacía la mandaría a un internado como lo habían decidido.

**XXX**

Esa mañana había salido muy temprano con su inseparable amigo Miroku de la posada de Kaede, la noche anterior se quedo un par de horas platinado con él y se alegro que el amor le daba una oportunidad tal y como él se le dio con Kagome.

Pero a medida que caminaban por las calles toda la gente lo volteaba a ver y lo saludaba con un trato diferente, ese trato que se le daba a la gente importante.

-Señor Taisho ¿Cómo esta? – un hombre le extendió la mano hacia él e Inuyasha estrecho su mano con la de ese sujeto – Es un gusto verlo, a ver cuando pasa por mi casa a visitarnos a mi y a mis hijas

-Con gusto señor Adams – hizo una reverencia y se siguió su camino

Los dos hombres prosiguieron su camino y otro sujeto los intersepto.

-Señor Taisho, que gusto verlo esta mañana, a ver cuando jugamos una partida de ajedrez en mi casa, será un placer para mi, mi esposa y mi hija tener su compañía

-Desde luego

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil observando como se retiraba ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – le pregunto su amigo Miroku

-¿No lo haz notado? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y observo a su amigo – Todo el mundo me ve y me saluda diferente

-Será por que te extrañaron? – comento entre burlas su amigo

-O por que alguien difundió mi nivel económico – le lanzo una mirada acusadora a su amigo Miroku

-No me veas así – retrocedió un paso – Yo sería incapaz de traicionarte

-Lo se- asintió – Yo solo decía – esbozo una sonrisa y por ultimo se hecho a reír

-¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto Miroku

-Ay Miroku – suspiro – Hace solo unas semanas para todos era un vago, ahora soy un rico que miran como buen partido

-Si pero hasta donde yo se, tu solo quieres a una ¿Crees que sus padres te acepten después de lo que ha pasado?

-Tienen que hacerlo Miroku – comento Inuyasha – Bueno hasta aquí te dejo, iré a ver a los Higurashi para pedir la mano de Kagome

-Suerte – dijo Miroku al darle una palmadita en el hombro

-También tu – le guiño un ojo

Y así ambos se fueron por caminos distintos, Inuyasha iría a ver a los Higurashi mientras que Miroku iba a la casa de Sango, para hablar con los padres de ella.

**XXX**

Esa mañana Kagome decidió salir de su habitación, sabía perfectamente que sus padres nunca la perdonarían por haber salido embarazada de Inuyasha, pero eso no me importaba, si él le ofreciera huir estaría cien por ciento segura de que lo haría.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y como ella era la única que estaba cerca fue abrirla, en cuanto lo hizo se llevo una sorpresa al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa, no quería que su padre lo llegara a ver

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto caballerosamente

-No Inuyasha – Kagome negó con la cabeza – Si mi padre te ver te matara

-Estoy seguro que no va a pasar eso – dijo con seguridad regalándole una sonrisa a Kagome

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar, pero en ese preciso momento los padres de Kagome salían del despacho, en cuanto el señor Higurashi vio a Inuyasha una ira lo invadió, pero se contuvo ese impulso de golpearlo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le pregunto furioso el padre de Kagome

-Vengo hablar con usted

-Padre…- Kagome se quiso interponer en medio de su padre e Inuyasha, pero el ambarino la tomo de un brazo y la cubrió con su espalda.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que hágame el favor de salir de mi casa – ordeno el señor Higurashi

-En eso se equivoca, usted, su esposa y yo tenemos algo de que hablar

-Será mejor que lo escuchemos – sugirió su esposa – No sirve de nada discutir

El padre de Kagome se quedo un largo rato en silencio, observaba como Inuyasha mantenía a su hija de tras de su espalda.

-Esta bien Taisho hablemos – giro sobre sus talones y entro al despacho seguido de su esposa

Kagome tomo de un brazo a Inuyasha para impedirle que entrara.

-Tranquila – acaricio su mejilla – Te prometo que todo saldrá bien

-Pero…- trato de decir algo pero el peliblanco puso un dedo en sus labios

-Nada malo va pasar hermosa – le dio un beso en la frente – Lo prometo – y luego por ultimo la beso en los labios

El beso duro unos segundo más, Kagome no quería dejarlo entrar ya que tenía miedo de cómo su padre fuera a reaccionar con él, pero tuvo que mantener la calma, así que solo vio entrar a su amado al despacho de su padre.

**XXX**

En el despacho ya lo esperaba esperando el padre de Kagome sentado en la silla y a un lado de él su esposa.

-Muy bien Taisho, ¿De quieres hablar?– dijo el señor de la casa

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hola chicas**

**¿Me extrañaron?, jeje yo si, bueno ya sali de mi gripa, gracias por todos sus concejos, tome vitamina c, caldito de pollo, té de manzanilla de canela xD, y ya estoy mejor.**

**Bueno chicas, después de haberlas tenido una semana sin actualización, aquí les dejo un capitulo más largo como recompensa por haberme esperado.**

**Ohh los padres de Kagome saben que Inu es rico ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cambiaran los planes?, todo gracias a Koga que se lo confeso a su amigo sin darse cuenta que los escuchaban, bueno de todos modos se iban a enterar algún día.**

**Por otro lado me alegra que Miroku le confesara de una vez a Sango quien era su admirador secreto, y aquí hay algo que debo aclarar, los padres de Sango no son como los de Kagome, para ellos lo importante es que su hija se case con el hombre que ella escoja y que ame, son muy comprensivos (suertuda). **

**Mis queridas lectoras yo las dejo pero las veo en el siguiente capitulo **

**No se pierdan el Fic de "Tu cita es hoy" escrito por mi socio Gold77 y por su amiga Jux008**

**Feliz Fiz Domingo  
**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Inuyasha avanzo a pasos lentos, tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio, se aclaro un poco la garganta y observo a los Señores Higurashi.

-Señor, Señora Higurashi – el ambarino se dirigió caballerosamente ante los padres de Kagome – Estoy aquí para responder como hombre ante mi falta

-Eres un desgraciado – el padre de Kagome se iba a levantar de la silla para ir y golpear al peliblanco, pero su esposa le tomo un hombro y le negó con la cabeza, el solo la miro resentido y luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha – Si por mi fuera te mataría en este momento Taisho, responde ¿Hace cuando tiempo mi hija y tu se frecuentan?

-Con todo respeto Higurashi, eso es algo que no puedo responder – dijo el ambarino

-Pero tienes que hacerlo – el señor Higurashi dio un golpe en el escritorio para alentar hablar al peliblanco

-Muy bien – suspiro Inuyasha – Ya que usted insiste se lo diré, pero comenzare por el principio, desde el primer momento que vi a su hija, supe o más bien sentí que ella sería lo más importante para mi, las veces que la veía nunca dude en acercarme a ella y robarle aunque fueran solo unas palabras a medida que paso el tiempo, me fui enamorando a un mas de ella, y ella de mi

-Pero ella estaba comprometida con Koga – lo interrumpió el padre – Y tú lo sabías

-Estaba a punto de comprometerse con él – aclaro Inuyasha – Sería más indicado decirlo así, además Koga no es el único partido bueno que puede tener su hija

-No me digas ¿Y ese podrías ser tú? – pregunto el señor Higurashi mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Por eso estoy aquí ¿No? – esbozo una media sonrisa

Los Señores Higurashi se miraron uno al otro, aunque ya sabían los rumores sobre el nivel económico de Inuyasha, no iban a dar su brazo a torcer, primero estarían completamente seguro que todo fuera cierto y no solo un rumor.

-Aunque creo – Inuyasha los interrumpió – Que ya están enterados de mi nivel económico

-Son solo rumores Taisho – comento el padre – No tenemos pruebas de que realmente seas ese rico que todo el pueblo comenta

-Hay una persona que puede testiguar a mi favor, y esa es Yura – Inuyasha asintió al ver que los señores Higurashi lo miraban confundido – Así es, si quieren háblenle y que ella se los confirmara

Y así fue, habían mandado hablare a Yura, y ahí estaba ella, parada en medio de Inuyasha y los señores Higurashi.

-Yura ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Inuyasha? – le pregunto el Señor Higurashi

-Conozco hace mucho tiempo a Inuyasha – comenzó su relato – Ya que yo trabajaba para él en su mansión, luego hace mas de dos años deje de hacerlo para venir a trabajar con ustedes

-Gracias Yura puedes retírate – le dijo el padre de Kagome

Yura se retiro y los dejo de nuevo solos.

-¿Qué mas pruebas quieres Higurashi? – lo interrumpió Inuyasha - ¿Quieres que te traiga una copia de las escrituras de mis propiedades? Puedo hacerlo

-La pregunta es…- hizo una pausa el padre de Kagome - ¿Tu que quieres Inuyasha?

-Solo una cosa en este mundo quiero, quiero a su hija y quiero casarme con ella, pero para hacerlo necesito que me conceda su mano

-¿Y si me opongo? – dijo el padre de Kagome – Puedo no concederte su mano y mandarla a un internado

-Usted hace eso y yo la buscaría por todo el mundo hasta dar con ella y con mi hijo – las palabras de Inuyasha sonaron amenazantes

El padre de Kagome sabía que ya no tenía caso de darle vueltas al asunto, Yura confirmó que él era rico ¿Así que más podría pedir? Por un lado perdió a lo que el consideraba que era el mejor partido para su hija, pero al mismo tiempo ganaba otro mejor, así que llego a la sabía decisión de concederle la mano de su hija, entre más rápido se casaran la gente no iba a sospechar que Kagome estaba embaraza.

-De acuerdo Taisho- suspiro - A partir de este momento te concedo la mano de mi hija – dijo al final –Pero eso si, quiero que se casen lo mas pronto posible ¿Entendido?

-Entendido - Inuyasha se levantó de la silla

Inuyasha antes de salir del despacho le agradeció al señor Higurashi el haberle concedido la mano de su hija al mismo tiempo le pedio que aun no le digieran nada a Kagome de su posición económica ya que él tenía pensado decírselo personalmente.

**XXX**

Kagome estaba sentada en las escalaras, nerviosa pues no sabía nada, había visto salir y entrar a Yura pero ella solo le dijo que tuviera paciencia y esperaba, a veces una mujer no tiene la suficiente paciencia de esperar y más si el amor de tu vida estaba hablando con tus padres y ella solo esperaba impaciente.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y era el peliblanco que salía, Kagome al verlo se levanto de las escaleras y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto nerviosa al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-La vi cerca – bromeo el peliblanco mientras se llevaba una mano al frente para limpiarse el sudor –Kagome, lo siento – se puso serio de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices? – su corazón se acelero al mil al escuchar esa palabra de los labios del peliblanco

-Lo siento – Inuyasha volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que apartaba un mechón de la frente de Kagome – Por que vas a tener que pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de este hombre que te ama

-….- Kagome no pudo decir nada debido a la impresión

-Si – confirmo Inuyasha – Desde ahora vas hacer la futura Señora Taisho

-Quieres decir que mi padre…

-Así es – la interrumpió – Tu padre me acaba de dar oficialmente tu mano

Kagome al escucharlo lo abrazo más y él la tomo por la cintura, la cargo y comenzó a girar en círculos.

No podía creer que su padre le concediera su mano ¿Qué había hecho él para que así fuera?

-Nunca creí que él pudiera concederte mi mano – le dijo Kagome una vez que Inuyasha bajaba al suelo – Debe haber algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

-Claro que lo hay – dijo Inuyasha, ya que él sabía que Kagome todavía no estaba enterada de su posición económica – Pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde, primero debo hacer unas cosas y más tarde regreso, tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar

-¿De que es? – pregunto la pelinegra

-Tranquila amor, tranquila – le dio un beso en la frente – Tengo que irme – le dio un beso en los labios

Kagome lo acompaño a la salida, se dieron otro beso como gesto de despedida y el peliblanco se retiro.

La madre de Kagome salio del despacho y se encontró con su hija.

-¿Supongo que ya te lo dijo? – le pregunto su madre al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

-Si – Kagome esbozo una sonrisa por lo feliz que estaba, avanzo hacía su madre y la abrazo – Gracias Madre

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a tu padre, tú y él deben hablar

Kagome asintió y dejo de abrazar a su madre para luego entrara al despacho.

Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la chimenea, se veía pensativo, como si estuviera en otro lugar, tenía en su mano derecha una copa de vino y en la otra un puro que aun no había prendido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presciencia de su hija, dejo su copa en una mesita de noche que tenía cerca junto con el puro.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto su hija

-Ya estas adentro – le respondió su padre y volvió a fijar su mirada en la chimenea

Kagome se acerco a su padre, se sentó a un lado de él, tomo su mano y en cuanto el señor Higurashi sintió su tacto la miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué Kagome? – le pregunto a su hija

-¿Por qué, que padre? – Kagome le respondió a su padre con la misma pregunta

-¿Que hicimos mal? – alzo una mano y toco las suaves mejillas de su hija – Desde cuanto tu y él…- guardo silencio, para él era muy difícil hablar de la relación que su hija e Inuyasha habían mantenido en secreto

-Padre – ella se acerco un poco más a él – Escúcheme, yo a Inuyasha lo amo, lo amo desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él…

-¿No era mas fácil que lo hubieras hablado con tu madre y conmigo? – su padre la interrumpió

-¿Ustedes habrían aceptado nuestra relación? – ella le pregunto a su padre y él simplemente negó – Lo ve, por eso mantuvimos en secreto este amor, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

-Así es – asintió su padre – Las cosas han cambiado, hace un par de meses estabas a punto de comprometerte con Koga y ahora ya lo estas con Inuyasha

-¿Por qué acepto darle mi mano a Inuyasha? – inquirió Kagome

-Le hice prometer que no te revelaría los motivos, así que espera a que él te lo diga – su padre se levanto del sillón pero Kagome lo detuvo de un brazo -Es eso lo que siempre haz querido ¿No?, casarte con él

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdone? – lo miro con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de suplica

No le gustaba ver a su hija de ese modo, a pesar que las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a su plan, era su hija, y era su propia sangre, después de que su esposa lo había dejado solo se había arrepentido el sugerir deshacerse de ese pequeño que llevaba en su vientre, ya que aunque le costaba trabajo asimilarlo aun, era también su sangre.

Se inclino de rodillas para estar a la altura de su hija.

-No tienes que hacer nada – el la tomo de las manos – El que te debe pedir perdón soy yo, por obligarte a un compromiso que no deseabas – acaricio las manos de su hija con la yema de sus dedos – Solo quiero desearte que seas feliz hija, si realmente crees que Inuyasha es el hombre que puede hacerte feliz, adelante, cásate con él

-Si padre – Kagome asintió – Inuyasha es el hombre que realmente me puede hacer feliz, Gracias – ella lo abrazo con fuerza derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente, luego se despidió de ella y salió del despacho dejándola sola.

**XXX**

Inuyasha salio de la casa de los Higurashi con destino a una joyería, pero su trayecto se vería arruinado o más bien amargado por un joven de ojos azules, que lo miraban con desprecio, ira, coraje, rabia…. Todos los sentimientos negativos se veían reflejados en ellos…

-Koga – lo saludo cordialmente el peliblanco

-A ti te quería ver desgraciado infeliz – se acerco a él y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa

-¿Qué te pasa? – Inuyasha se soltó de un solo movimiento

-¿Qué me pasa de que? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – grito con voz ronca

Todos los que pasaban por ese lugar solo se quedaron observando la pelea entre esos dos hombre.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo – dijo el ojiazul – Por que nunca me quisiste vender la hacienda, todo era por ella ¿Verdad?

-Ah – susurro Inuyasha con una media sonrisa – ¿Así que es por eso? ¿No soportas la idea de que Kagome me ame a mi y no a ti?

-No es eso maldito infeliz – Koga saco una pistola y la apunto directo al corazón de su enemigo -Es por mi orgullo... por mi honor

-Koga, baja esa pistola - ordeó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos a la altura de su cabeza

-Preparate para morir Inuyasha Taisho

Jaló el gatillo y solo se escucho el sonido de la bala que salía proyectada hacia una dirección dada…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola xD**

**Sorry mis queridas lectoras por dejarlas otra semana mas sin actualización, pero tuve muchos problemas con mi compu :´( creo que ya anda en sus últimos días, pero ya ando de regreso =).**

**Ohhh que pasara ¿Koga le habrá disparado a mi hermoso Inuyasha?.... Que suspenso de verdad, jejeje, lo siento si de nuevo las dejo así pero la verdad me gusta el suspenso.. **

**Yo las veo en el otro capitulo**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Algunas personas que pasaban justamente en ese momento se agacharon en cuanto escucharon la detonación, algunos corrieron para protegerse.

Inuyasha había cerrado los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero al sentir que este nunca llego los abrió y se encontró con Koga, él había disparado hacia el cielo y no hacía su corazón.

-¿Creías que te iba a matar? – Esbozo una media sonrisa - Te reto a duelo y más vale que aceptes – le dijo el ojiazul

-Lo siento – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Pero no puedo

-¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto Koga

-No te tengo miedo, con gusto aceptaría el duelo para matarte, pero le hice una promesa a la mujer que amo de que nunca aceptaría un duelo

-En ese caso eres cobarde – dijo Koga que al mismo tiempo soltaba una risa – Ya que dejas que una mujer te manipule a su antojo

Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, no era un cobarde y nadie le llamaba así, sabía bien que no podía aceptar ese duelo ya que le hizo la promesa a su amada Kagome que nunca aceptaría uno, aun si él se moría de ganas de aceptarlo.

Giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacía Koga, ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-No soy un cobarde – dijo con palabras llenas de rabia – Y nadie me manipula

-¿En cerio? Pues yo opino lo contrario Inuyasha– respondió Koga en tono sarcástico

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca aceptare un duelo

Inuyasha prefirió ignorarlo y retomo su trayecto, por más de que Koga le gritaba "cobarde" o otra palabras no dejaría que nadie le amargara la felicidad que tenía en estos momentos.

Koga al ver que las personas se le quedaban viendo, le causo ira.

-¿Qué ven? – les dijo a unos que pasaban a un lado de él, y prefirió irse

**XXX**

Llego a la pequeña joyería del pueblo, en cuanto entro un anciano con lentes lo recibió amablemente.

-¿En que le pudo ayudar señor? – le pregunto el anciano

-Busco un anillo de comprimíos – respondió el peliblanco – Pero quiero que sea…- se imagino a la belleza de Kagome – Perfecto para una esposa perfecta

-¿Perfecto para la esposa perfecta? – el anciano se pregunto para si mismo

El Anciano saco de los bolsillos de su pantalón unas llaves y abrió una caja donde tenía guardados los anillos.

-Estos son los que tengo señor – le mostró la caja

Inuyasha no sabía cual elegir, había una gran variedad de anillos, plata, oro, pero él solo quería algo sencillo que definiera lo que Kagome era, entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo, era de plata, el pequeño diamante tenía forma de un corazón de un color azul intenso, se lo imagino como luciría en la mano de Kagome y no dudo en comprarlo.

-Perfecto – el peliblanco se dijo para el mismo – Me lo llevo

El anciano asintió y lo puso en una cajita en color negro, por ultimo Inuyasha pago y salio de la joyería.

**XXX**

Esa tarde Sango fue a visitar a Kagome, con el motivo de contarle lo que había pasado con Miroku, estaba emocionada, pues se iba a dar una oportunidad con él, ella sabía que sus padres nunca la obligarían a contraer matrimonio con un hombre a quien no amaba, pues para ellos el único interés que tenían para su hija era que ella fuera feliz con el hombre que ella eligiera.

Sango se llevo una sorpresa al enterarse que Kagome no se iba a casar con Koga como sus padres siempre habían dicho, si no más bien con Inuyasha, la cuestiono cuanto tiempo se llevaban viéndose a escondidas.

Pasaron varias horas platicando pero Sango tenía cosas que hacer y la dejo.

La noche llego muy rápido y con ella Inuyasha, quien ya la estaba esperando en la sala junto a sus padres.

Pero en cuanto Kagome entro a la sala sus padres los dejaron solos, Inuyasha les había pedido que le dieran un poco de privacidad cuando el le diera el anillo así que no se opusieron a ello.

-Hola – lo saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – respondió con voz dulce – Que recibimiento tan frio – hizo una mueca - ¿Ni un beso para el que va a ser tu esposo?

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, tomó las mejillas de Inuyasha con ambas manos y se acerco a él, se paro de puntitas y le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto Kagome al apartarse de él

-Algo – suspiro – Aunque si por mi fuera te tomaría entre mis brazos, te llevaría a tu habitación y te haría el amor durante horas – esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído

-Inuyasha que dices – Kagome se sonrojó – Mis padres pueden oírnos

-Me importa si nos oyen o no – la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si – Al cabo dentro de un par de días vas a ser mi esposa – tomó una mano de Kagome – Ven, acompáñame al jardín, quiero hablar contigo

Kagome dejo que el la guiara hasta el jardín, Inuyasha no quería que sus padres estuvieran presentes cuando él le contara toda su historia, pero sobre todo en el momento en que él le entregara el anillo, quería que ese momento fuera solo para ellos dos y de nadie más.

La azebechada respiro el dulce aroma de la noche, en particular esa noche era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y mas por que ya no había nada que ocultar, ahora se vería con Inuyasha en publico y ante sus padres, como siempre soñó.

Se sentaron en una banca e Inuyasha comenzó su relato, pero para decir la verdad de quien era, debía comenzar por el inicio, y así fue, le contó toda su historia sin omitir a nadie y esa era Kikyo, se sorprendió cuando al pronunciar su nombre no sentía dolor, pues su corazón ya estaba curado y la causante de ello, era su dama de ojos chocolate.

En todo momento Kagome siempre le presto atención, nunca se había imaginado que Inuyasha era un joven rico que renuncio a su fortuna por el amor fallido de una mujer.

-Bien, ahora sabes mi verdad – le dijo el ambarino

-Ten por seguro – ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Que nunca te dejaría esperando en la iglesia

-Lo se pequeña – Inuyasha apoyo su frente en la de Kagome – Se que no serías capaz de hacer eso

-Te amo – ella susurro

-Y yo más…

Ahora el momento de entregarle el anillo había llegado, se inclino ante ella y tomó sus manos para verla a los ojos.

-Kagome Higurashi, estoy arrodillado ante ti como un hombre enamorado, un hombre que al ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate cambio de la noche a la mañana, un hombre que se enamoro día a día de ti, Kagome - saco la pequeña cajita de color negra revelando el hermoso anillo en forma de corazón, Kagome se llevo una mano al pecho para detener los latidos de su corazón – Esta sortija, es un símbolo de compromiso – saco la pequeña sortija – Una promesa que te hago aquí, con la luna como de testigo, que te haré feliz no para siempre, si no por toda la eternidad – tomó la mano izquierda de Kagome y coloco el anillo en el dedo meñique – Así que Kagome Higurashi ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, amante y la madre de mis hijos? – y por ultimo beso su mano para luego verla a los ojos y esperar una respuesta

Las lágrimas se habían asomado en su rostro, esa era la propuesta más romántica que siempre había deseado.

-Si…- respondió con la voz entrecortada – Claro que acepto

En cuanto ella le había dado la respuesta que siempre quiso escuchar se puso de pie, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Ahora su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, dentro poco ella sería su esposa y dentro de unos meses más tendría la familia que siempre soñó.

Con profundo pesar tuvo que interrumpir el beso y llevarla de regreso a casa, a pesar de que la noche no era tan fría no quería que les pasará algo a ella o al bebé.

-Creo que es tarde – dijo Inuyasha pasando sus dedos por el sedoso pelo de su prometida – Es mejor que te lleve a dentro de la casa y descanses

-¿Te quedaras conmigo toda la noche? – pregunto en tono inocente, deseando que él le diera un si

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa – No puedo amor, si lo hago terminaría por hacerte el amor y quiero que ambos estemos castos hasta que nos cacemos

-¿Puedes permanecer casto? – volvió a preguntar y se pegó a él mucho mas para incitarlo

-Si – asintió algo nervioso ante la proximidad de Kagome – Claro que puedo

Caminaron de regreso a la casa y él se despidió.

-Descansa – Inuyasha le dio un beso en la frente – Te amo

-Lo se

Kagome cerró la puerta cuando vio que su amado se retiraba, subió las escaleras con profundo pesar, como si no quisiera llegar a su habitación.

En cuanto entró no recordó haber dejado las puertas de su balcón abiertas, era probable que el mismo viento las hubiera abierto, se acercó y las cerró… pero alguien la abrazó por la espalda y se asusto al escucharlo…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto con voz agitada al sentir como él la besaba en el cuello y desnudaba una parte de su hombro izquierdo

-¿Acaso me creíste cuando te dije que permaneciéramos castos? – susurro con voz ronca en su oído

-Estas…loco – dijo entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que se recargaba mas hacia la espalda de Inuyasha

-Si, estoy loco – reconoció – Pero loco por ti, te deseo – su cálido aliento golpeo contra un oído de Kagome – Llevo semanas deseando tenerte así, entre mis brazos

-Inuyasha…por favor – suplicó para que la dejara ir y poder tranquilizarse

-No Kagome, no hay un "por favor" aquí

La giro lentamente para tener su hermoso rostro cerca de él, inclino un poco la cabeza para besar de nuevo sus dulces labios rosas. Sus manos, impulsadas por el deseo comenzaron a desatar los listones de su vestido.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto al sentir los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello

-¿Piensas hacer el amor vestida? – en cambio él respondió con otra pregunta

-Pero ¿Y el bebé? – antes de hacer el amor con Inuyasha pensó en el estado de su hijo

-No te preocupes por él – susurro en tono sensual – Deja que conozca a su padre de una forma distinta

Sus labios de nuevo se encontraron, en esta ocasión lleno de Pasión.

No podía resistirse ante él ya que estaba completamente derretida ante sus labios y las caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como su vestido se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo para quedar completamente desnuda ante ese hombre que la hacía perder la cordura. En cuanto sus bellos senos quedaron al descubierto, sus pezones rosados ya estaban hinchados por el deseo que él provocaba en ella, Inuyasha no pudo reprimir más el impulso de besarlos, inclinó un poco su cabeza e hizo preso uno de ellos.

Inuyasha lambió el rosado pezón en forma circular y de vez en cuando lo hacia de arriba hacía abajo todo esto de forma exquisita y llena de ternura, se detuvo por un momento para darle la misa atención al otro pezón que exigía el mismo trato.

Todo esto provocaba en Kagome el mismo calor intenso que experimentó la noche de su cumpleaños cuando se entrego por primera vez a las caricias de ese hombre y la ultima un día antes de que el se hubiera ido.

Él avanzó hacia la cama con ella en brazos, la deposito suavemente en el lecho, solo para que el pudiera desvestirse, se quitó su camisa blanca revelando su escultura, era como un dios pagano que la incitaba a la locura y ella había sucumbido a sus encantos, dejó la camisa en un rincón de la habitación y prosiguió con sus pantalones, así como su ropa interior y por ultimo sus zapatos, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella.

Los ojos de Kagome lanzaron chispas de deseo, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho?

Él le guiño un ojo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa picara y traviesa.

Pero antes de seguir con ese encuentro intimo entre ellos dos, se cercioro que la puerta de la habitación estuviese cerrada, ya que no le gustaría que los padres de Kagome los encontraran en un momento tan comprometedor.

Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? – pregunto y en sus ojos se notaba el deseo que sentía por ella

-Completamente segura

Esas fueron las palabras que quería oír.

Su corazón latió más intensamente al sentir como se acercaba a ella y la besaba, poco a poco la fue empujando hasta que ella quedo completamente acostada en la cama.

-Cuanto extrañe con tenerte así – dijo mientras acariciaba con la punta de la nariz la curva de su garganta

Una oleada de intenso placer se produjo cuando él bajaba sus lisos besaban con mayor deseo la cuerva de su cuello, con su lengua trazo una línea por esa pequeña curva, poco a poco fue bajando lentamente, para seguir con sus hombros.

Kagome sabía que la dirección que él tomaba terminaría una vez mas en los pequeños botones rosados de sus pechos, y al primer contacto que tuvo con uno de ellos, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de placer, esa sensación de tener sus pequeños pezones en su lengua, la hacía sentir un placer desgarrador, arqueo un poco la espalda contra él, para rogarle, suplicarle que no se detuviera nunca.

Los dedos expertos de su mano izquierda bajaron por todo su cuerpo, acariciando las finas curvas de sus caderas, bajó un poco más hacía ese pequeño triangulito de rizos del mismo color de su cabello, con suma delicadeza pero con destreza abrió las puertas del paraíso, acarició sus labios femeninos con sus dedos antes de introducir uno, sintió como se húmeda ante ese contacto, introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolos deliciosamente en forma circular.

Kagome al sentirlo se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el grito.

-Inuyasha…- dijo su nombre agitada – Por favor…hazme tuya – suplico

-Paciencia amor – le dijo en tono sensual – Paciencia

Inuyasha estaba completamente excitado por el deseo voraz que sentía por esa mujer, pero primero era el placer de ella y luego el del mismo.

Varios segundos más tarde, sacó lentamente sus dedos, separó con ambas manos sus muslos inclinándose sobre ella, con la punta de sexo acariciaba los labios femeninos de Kagome.

-¡Dios mío!... por favor…- volvió a suplicar

Todo su ser imploraba que la poseyera en ese momento, lo deseaba tan intensamente que se olvido por completo que estaban en su habitación, el placer era inmenso, que terminara con esa agonía que experimentaba al sentir ese dolor feroz en su interior, lo quería dentro de ella.

Y su deseo fue cumplido cuando el entro lenta y profundamente en ella.

El la besó apasionadamente en los labios antes de iniciar su vaivén.

Inuyasha ya no pudo contener más su deseo por ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella al compás de un ritmo feroz, salvaje, penetrándola con suavidad. Kagome seguía el mismo ritmo que él, enredando sus torneadas piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha.

Una corriente recorría cálida recorría ambos cuerpos hasta que juntos llegaron a la cima del cielo, alcanzando las estrellas y llegando más haya del universo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y permanecieron aun unidos, el peliblanco se recargo en su pecho, escuchaba e incluso sentía el pulso acelerado de Kagome.

Alzó la cabeza para ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Rodó con ella en brazos, apretó la cabeza de su amada contra su pecho y posteriormente cubrió su cuerpo con una cobija, al poco tiempo ella se quedo completamente dormida en sus brazos.

-Eres mía – susurro en su oído – Completamente mía

En él, los pedazos de su corazón se habían unido de nuevo al conocerla, por fin solo faltarían algunos días para estar por fin a su lado y juntos esperarían a su primer hijo, se sentía completamente dichoso, feliz, era el hombre más afortunado por tener el amor de su dama de ojos color chocolate y sin ella ya no podía vivir.

-Inuyasha…

La miro para verla, pero Kagome estaba completamente dormida, soñando con él desde luego, esbozo una sonrisa y la abrazó aun más fuerte contra él.

-Te amo – le dio un beso en su cabeza, se recargo en ella, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el dulce aroma de esa mujer que tanto amaba

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN xD, Espero que tengan un bonito día, que sus novios me las consientan mucho mis queridas niñas, yo les mando muchos besos y chocolates kissessss ciberneticos.**

**Y como recompensa a todo lo que les he hecho por dejarlas siempre en suspenso, un lindo lemon, siento si no fue muy explisito, lo que pasa es que ando apuradilla :(.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Los primero rayos dorados del sol comenzaron a colarse por su ventana besando su hermosos rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con ella misma desnuda en su habitación, había tenido el presentimiento que la noche anterior fue solo un sueño, que ella estaba en los brazos del hombre a quien le entregó por completo el corazón e incluso la vida entera.

Pero descarto ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que él había pasado toda la noche a su lado. Se recargo en la cama apoyándose con un codo y poder contemplar su hermoso rostro, esbozando una sonrisa al verlo.

Inuyasha aun dormía y se veía tan tranquilo pero sobre todo tan indefenso, era como un bebé recién nacido, miro su pecho desnudo, su respiración era tranquila, ella no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo así que con cuidado para no despertarlo pasó sus delgados dedos por el pelo plateado del joven, toco su frente, acaricio la comisura de sus labios perfectamente alineados y carnudos. ¿Cuantas noches como esa iba a pasar a su lado? Ese hombre la había cautivado desde el primer día que lo vio, supo con el primer beso que él se convertiría en su único amor y que su corazón solo le pertenecería para toda la vida.

¿Qué había hecho para tener ese hombre a su lado? No sabía la respuesta, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era que lo amaba profundamente, era un amor intenso, de esos que aunque pase el tiempo aun seguirá tan fuerte como desde el inicio.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente, ahora estaba comprometida con él y juntos esperaban a su primer hijo.

Se inclino un poco más a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que Inuyasha arrugo la nariz, abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados y lo primero que vieron fue a ella.

-Buenos días – saludó Kagome esbozando otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Él en cuanto la vio lo primero que pensó era que tal vez ella era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Eres un sueño? – pregunto con una voz aun adormilada

-Me temo que no es un sueño – movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación

-Sueño o no- alzó una mano para acariciar una mejilla de Kagome - Hermoso que he visto al despertar – y por ultimo deslizo sus dedos por el sedoso cabello azebechado le caía en cascada

Se recargó en la cama para estar a su altura, su mirada la recorrió desde sus ojos chocolates, bajando un poco más a sus hombros y por ultimo a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por una sabana blanca.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio y capturo sus labios con un beso intenso, sus manos deslizaron lentamente la sabana que cubría el valle de sus senos.

-¿Qué haces Inuyasha? – pregunto mientras un gemido se escapaba de sus labios al sentir como el peliblanco hacia preso un pezón con su boca

-Le doy los buenos días a mi prometida – respondió alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kagome

-No debes, si mis padres se dan cuenta que...

-¿No te excita la idea que seamos sorprendidos por ellos? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que ponía un dedo en los labios de Kagome para callar su protestas

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, era cierto, si sus padres los sorprendían en un momento comprometedor tal vez cambiarían de parecer con respecto a la boda con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha al ver su rostro no pudo evitar solar una carcajada, pero la pelinegra le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Baja la voz, recuerda que mis padres están en la habitación siguiente

El peliblanco bajo las manos en señal de rendición, esta bien, si Kagome no quería tener otro momento intimo no la obligaría, además tenía razón, sus padres estaban el la siguiente habitación y era probable que se dieran cuenta.

La joven retiro la mano de sus labios.

-Esta bien – dijo resignado – Hablare bajito

Inuyasha se levanto de cama para buscar su ropa y vestirse, pero en cuanto Kagome lo vio cerro los ojos por un momento pero luego los volvió abrir para observarlo, nunca lo había visto desnudo a plena luz del día y era algo magnifico de ver.

Sus músculos se apreciaban mucho mejor, su abdomen era marcado por varios cuadritos y que decir de su trasero, redondo y firme.

Él se había percatado que Kagome lo observaba así que esbozo una media sonrisa picara y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

Ya vestido avanzó hacía ella, extendió una mano hacía ella para ayudarla a levantarse, Kagome tomó su mano y se iba a levantar con la sabana cubriéndole su cuerpo, pero el peliblanco se la quito en cuanto ella yacía a un lado de él.

Kagome se sintió incomoda al estar desnuda ante él a plena luz del día.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Inuyasha al notarla incomoda

-No – negó – Es solo que me siento incomoda, nunca he estado así contigo, a la luz del día

Inuyasha la atrajo hacía así, pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura y sintió el pulso acelerado de Kagome.

-No tienes por que sentirte así

La volvió a besar y una vez más el deseo se vio reflejado en sus ojos dorados, deseaba volverla a tener entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor una vez más pero la hora no era indicada, en cualquier momento alguien vendría buscarla, pero eso no significaba que no podría darle algo de placer.

Avanzó con ella hacía la cama sin dejarla de besar ni un solo instante, quería llevarse con él el dulce aroma de la joven.

Suavemente la deposito en la cama, besó su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su existió cuerpo, sus labios bajaron un pocos más hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, su boca hizo suyo un pezón e instintivamente Kagome arqueó la espalda, su corazón era una bomba explosiva en todo su cuerpo, mientras que sus brazos descendían por todo su cuerpo acariciándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Inuyasha con su lengua trazó una línea imaginaria entre sus senos bajando un poco mas deteniéndose un poco en su homligo, se inclino un poco hacía adelante y con sus manos separó un poco las piernas de la pelinegra.

Kagome al darse cuenta de sus nuevas caricias se iba a incorporar pero el peliblanco la detuvo.

-Inuyasha...¿Qué...

-Shhh – dijo con voz peligrosamente seductora mirándola a los ojos – Confía en mí

Con el corazón casi a punto de reventar a Kagome no le quedo otra forma más que confiar en él.

Y así Inuyasha retomaba su camino.

El peliblanco tomó con sus manos ambas nalgas de Kagome, entonces se inclino hacía ella y con la punta de su lengua se habría paso entre los labios femeninos de la joven, saboreando por primera vez esa otra parte de Kagome que tanto había deseado probar.

Un calor abrazado invadió todo el ser de Kagome al sentir el intenso placer que él le provocaba, solo escuchaba los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, se mordió los labios para evitar dejar escapar un grito, instintivamente ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás del asalto del peliblanco.

Su lengua se movía hábilmente entre sus pliegues, de arriba a bajo, en círculos, lambiendo el clítoris placenteramente pero a la vez peligrosa que era la parte más sensible de la joven.

Kagome bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Inuyasha y acaricio su cabello, abrió un poco mas las piernas haciendo más intenso ese momento, un profundo calor comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y a medida que ella movía sus caderas contra la lengua de Inuyasha se hacía más placentero, algo en ella le decía que debía llegar más allá y entonces fue cuando llego la liberación total de su cuerpo, era tan profundo el orgasmo que le provoco algunas convulsiones en todo su cuerpo, se mordió aun más sus labios para reprimir ese impulso de gritar.

El peliblanco se reincorporo a su lado, la observo y esbozo una sonrisa al verla con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba tranquilizar los frenéticos latidos del corazón.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese par de lindos ojos dorados.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunto la pelinegra al verlo

-¿Te hice daño? – Inuyasha le pregunto preocupado

¿Daño? Se pregunto así misma, tal vez si le había hecho daño, pero un daño placentero...y muy placentero.

-No – ella negó con la cabeza

Inuyasha sonrió besándola habidamente y en los labios de ese hombre por primera vez ella probo su propio sabor.

-Kagome...

Alguien llamó a la puerta y era la propia madre de Kagome quien tocaba desde el otro lado.

Ambos se incorporaron, Kagome llevó al peliblanco hasta el armario para ocultarlo.

-Un segundo madre – respondió Kagome al mismo tiempo que buscaba una bata

-Te amo – Inuyasha le dio un ultimo beso antes de ocultarse en el armario

-También yo te amo – y con el dolor de su corazón cerró las puertas del armario

Avanzo hacía la entrada, retiro el seguro de la puerta y dejo entrar a su madre.

-Buenos días hija – la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días madre

-Veo que no te haz levantado aun – dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación

-Lo siento, ayer Inuyasha se fue un poco tarde

-Si, lo se – la madre vio el anillo de compromiso que Inuyasha le había regalado, para ella no era sorpresa, lo vio antes de que él se lo diera a su hija – Bueno, más vale que te arregles, el día de hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos ir con la modista para que te tome las medidas para tu vestido, mientras yo hago la lista de invitados – suspiro – En fin, tenemos un día largo – camino hacia la puerta – Así que te quiero lista en menos de media hora ¿Entendido?

-Si madre – Kagome asintió

-De acuerdo, te enviare a Yura para que venga ayudarte – salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su paso

Inuyasha al escuchar que cerraban la puerta salió del armario, avanzó lentamente hacía Kagome y la abrazó por detrás.

-Un poco más y nos hubiera visto – bromeo el peliblanco

-No quiero ni imaginarlo

Inuyasha la giro para tenerla frente a él.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer unas cosas

-¿Vaz a venir? – Kagome pregunto ilusionada

-¿Quieres que lo haga? – Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa

-Sabes que si

-En ese caso, vendré en la tarde – tomó las manos de Kagome y las beso – ¿Sabes? Con cualquier vestido que elijas, serás la novia más hermosa que todo el mundo haya visto

-Gracias por el cumplido

-No es un cumplido, simplemente digo lo que pienso – acaricio su mejilla y la beso – Bueno, es hora que me retire, en cualquier momento puede venir Yura y no quiero que me vea aquí

Kagome asintió y lo acompaño hasta el balcón, le dio otro beso de despedida, mientras lo observaba decender por el balcón y desaparecer por el jardín.

**XXX**

Inuyasha llegó a la posada de Kaede donde iba a ser interrogado tanto por ella y por Miroku, pero el peliblanco los evadió diciéndoles que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

Entro a su habitación, tomó asiento en una silla y comenzó a escribir una carta que era dirigida ha Myoga.

Una vez que termino de escribirla, se la entregó a un mensajero para que se la enviara.

-Ahora si dime – lo interceptó Miroku - ¿Donde estabas toda la noche?

-Miroku – Inuyasha recargo una mano en su amigo – Lo que ya se sabe no se pregunta – le guiño un ojo, esbozo una sonrisa y se alejo de él

**XXX**

Bankotsu, se había sorprendido al ver a su amor imposible viviendo Kanna viviendo con su tía Kaede, en un principio no quiso incomodarla con sus palabras de amor, pero cuando ella quiso hablar en privado con él, las palabras fluyeron por si solas.

A pesar de que Kanna siempre lo rechazaba, tomó la decisión de darle una oportunidad, le comento su estado y sobre todo la confesión que su tía Kaede le había revelado, y esa confesión era que el hijo que abandono en una iglesia era Shippo, Kanna al enterarse de inmediato le ofreció una disculpa a su hijo y el simplemente la acepto.

Y ahora estaba frente a Banktosu platicando…

-¿A que le tienes miedo Kanna? – le pregunto el ojiazul

-A no hacerte feliz – respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Bankotsu

-Kanna… mi Kanna – beso su frente – Me harías más feliz – beso su mejilla derecha – si aceptaras vivir conmigo

Y de pronto Kanna tomo la decisión, estaba decidida, le daría el si, solo por que ya estaba cansada de esa mala vida que llevaba, y si un hombre como Bankotsu le proponía vivir con él lo aceptaría, ya que él podría darle esa vida llena de tranquilidad que siempre quiso.

-Si Bankotsu – lo abrazo del cuello – Acepto tu propuesta de irme a vivir contigo

En respuesta solo obtuvo un beso en los labios.

-Prometo cuidarte a ti y a tu hijo – la miro a los ojos mientras le hacia esa promesa

Kanna esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer todavía no sabía que Shippo era su hijo.

-Hijos – corrigió – Shippo también es mi hijo

-Vaya – dijo sorprendido – En ese caso trabajare el triple – esbozo una sonrisa feliz ya que ahora tenía una familia

**XXX**

Renktuso había ido a ver a su amigo Koga, ya que una de sus empleadas fue a buscarlo al ver a su amo en mal estado.

-Que bueno que llego señor – dijo una empleada al abrirle la puerta

-¿Donde esta? – pregunto el hombre

-En su despacho – respondió la mujer – No ha querido salir en todo el día, solo se escuchan ruidos...estoy muy preocupada

-Tranquila, deja me encargó yo

Renkotsu abrió la puerta del despacho de Koga y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que todo estaba de cabeza, cuadros, papeles, todo estaba esparcido por el piso, y en el escritorio se encontraba su amigo bebiendo el ultimo trago de un vino Frances.

-Si querías una remodelación me hubieras pedido mi opinión – bromeo Renkotsu

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces – respondió Koga

-Koga ¿Que es esto? – Renkotsu avanzó hacia el y trato de quitarle la botella pero no pudo

-Lárgate y déjame solo – ordeno su amigo

-No me iré – Renkotsu tomó asiento en una silla que quedaba justamente en frente de su amigo

-Me imagino que ya sabes que Kagome se casa con ese maldito de Inuyasha

-Me acabo de enterar esta mañana – afirmó – Pero no es para que te pongas así, mírate, eres Koga, acepta que haz perdido a Kagome, tal vez hay otras mujeres que sueñen con casarse contigo

-Lo dudo

-¿Que me dices de Ayame? – sugirió Renkotsu – Por lo que se, ella siempre te ha amado, tal vez ella llegue a ser una buena esposa

-¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

-A que no quiero ver a mi amigo deprimido, vamos anímate y busca una segunda oportunidad en otra mujer, olvídate de Kagome y busca Ayame antes de que alguien más te gane

Entonces Koga comenzó a recapacitar, era cierto, tal vez nunca estaba destinado en casarse con él, había otras mujeres que estarían felices de casarse con él, recordó los hermosos ojos de Ayame, en su suave sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón – respondió Koga

-Claro que la tengo – asintió Renkotsu – Lo que debes hacer es comenzar de nuevo

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que recapacitara, si alguien aun no había entrado en la vida de Ayame aun estaba de suerte, así que ese mismo día iría a buscarla y recordar viejos tiempos cuando él estaba a punto de comprometerse con ella antes de haber conocido a Kagome.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola**

**El día de hoy no tengo un comentario alegre que decir, estoy muy consternada por lo que está viviendo Chile, a mis queridas lectoras:**

**SETSUNA17, MSR TAISHO POTTER, AKEE-YASHA, SIISII-AOME8, KIYONE REEVER, PAULAA.**

**Quiero que sepan que aquí ando y cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, deseo de todo corazón que nada malo les haya pasado tanto a ustedes como a sus familias.**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado con mucho amor y cariño para ustedes y a todos mis hermanos de Chile.**

**Les mandó un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Pd: antes de que se me oviden, no se pierdan el fic de "Tu cita es hoy" escrito por Gold77 y Jux008 (yo), y mas el capitulo 8, hay lemon xD, cuando lo lean no me maten chicas**

**Perla Judith**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Pasaron varios días, en el transcurso de ese tiempo ya estaba prácticamente todo preparado para el gran día, Kagome tenía listo el vestido de novia que usaría, Inuyasha quiso que la boda se realizara lo mas pronto posible ya que no quería estar ni un minuto lejos de Kagome.

Él le comento los planes que tenía una vez que estuvieran casados y esos eran que la llevaría a vivir a su haciendo y que todo el mundo conociera a la Señora Taisho, ella no tuvo que responderle ya que a donde él fuera ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Miroku hablo con los padres de Sango, en un principio tuvo nervios pero después los fue perdiendo a medida que los segundos pasaban, para fortuna de Sango, su padre le dio permiso a Miroku de que visitara y más adelante darle su mano, ya que él nunca le impondría a su hija un hombre que no amaba.

A todos se les estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, incluso a Ayame, que un día se sorprendió al ver a Koga en su puerta dispuesto hablar con su padre para pedirle su mano y así fue, ahora estaba comprometida con él, Koga le recompensaba el tiempo perdido, él se olvido por completo de que un día estaba por comprometerse con Kagome e incluso acepto ir a la boda de Kagome cuando Ayame le comento que a su familia los habían invitado, ya no guardaba rencor, incluso busco a Kanna para ofrecerle su ayuda con el bebé que ella esperaba de él, pero Kanna le agradeció diciéndole que alguien más se haría cargo de ello, pero que si deseaba podía ver a su hijo cuando el lo deseaba.

**XXX**

Inuyasha y Kagome habían salido ese día para arreglar los últimos detalles. Ya que dentro de dos días sería la boda, Kagome estaba nerviosa, aunque siempre le decía Inuyasha que se tranquilizara ya que eso le iba hacer daño al bebé.

El ambarino la acompaño hasta su casa pero justo cuando se iban a despedir…

-Hasta luego Inuyasha – una joven rubia de ojos verdes paso a un lado de él

-…- Inuyasha no respondió y solo asintió

Kagome por la mirada de esa mujer supo que había sido una de las tantas amantes que había tenido y no pudo evitar el sentir celos.

-Hasta mañana – dijo Kagome celosa, giro sobre sus talones sin darle ni un beso en la mejilla

-Ey – Inuyasha la tomo de un brazo - No se comporte como una niña caprichosa y despídase cómo la gente educada

Kagome volteo y le dio un beso de bunas noches en la mejilla, pero cuando ella iba a retomar su camino Inuyasha de nuevo la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para besarla

– Te amo…- le susurro al oído – Y ya deseo que sea mañana para tenerte solo para mi

-¿Cuánto me amas? – le preguntó, olvidándose de sus celos, quería escuchar una y mil veces cuanto era lo que él la amaba

-Infinitamente – la beso en la frente y susurro a su oído – Sabes…Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible y el resto de mi vida comenzó cuando te conocí

Ante esas dulces palabras Kagome cayó rendida a sus pies.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar – le susurro al oído acariciando al mismo tiempo su cabello – Los dos han tenido un día muy largo – deslizo una mano a su vientre lajeramente abultado

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el peliblanco la acerco un poco más a él y la abrazo con fuerza, después con algo de dolor la miro partir y entrar a su casa, ese día le había dicho que no podía verla esa noche ya que llegaría su amigo Myoga con dos amigas de él y debía recibirlos, así que solo la vería el día de la boda, era poco tiempo si, pero para él dos días significaban una vida entera.

**XXX**

Todos estaban felices con la boda del joven Taisho, menos una y esa era Kagura, ya que la carta que habían recibido era de Inuyasha informándoles que se casaba y que quería ver tanto a Myoga, Flor y a ella en la boda, pero en su mente se maquinaba un malévolo plan que podría no solo cambiar la vida de Kagome si no también la de Inuyasha.

-¿En que piensas? – preguntó susurrando Flor al ver que Kagura tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla del carruaje

Kagura volteo a verla y arqueo una ceja – En nada que te importe – le contestó para luego voltear a ver una vez más a la ventanilla

Myoga iba con ellas pero no prestaba atención a su platica, él sabía los sentimientos de Kagura hacía Inuyasha pero jamás le daba un conejo y su punto de vista, estaba seguro que con el paso del tiempo ella se daría cuenta que Inuyasha solo la veía como una amiga casi una hermana.

-Si estas pensando en algo malo – Flor volvió a susurrarle al oído para que Myoga no las escuchara

-Ya te dije que no te debe importar lo que estoy pensando – respondió Kagura y luego volteo a ver al anciano Myoga ignorando por completo a Flor - ¿Cuanto falta para llegar señor Myoga?

-Llegaremos en un par de horas. Me imagino que deben estar cansadas

-Un poco – comento Flor emocionada – Nunca pensé que el señor Taisho nos invitara a su boda

-¿Por que Flor? – preguntó el anciano al notar la felicidad de Flor – Ustedes para Inuyasha son cómo una familia y él quiere que estén presentes

-Bah – resoplo Kagura

Myoga la observo por un tiempo pero no quiso decirle nada a esa mujer.

Así que el transcurso del camino todo fue silencio, de vez en cuando Myoga y Flor intercambiaban palabras pero sin que Kagura interviniera en la conversación.

_-Todo está preparado para la boda – se decía a ella misma – Sería una lastima que la novia nunca llegara – esbozo una sonrisa con solo recordar su plan _

Llegaron ese día en la noche, se hospedaron en la posada de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde esperando la llegado de su anciano amigo y de las dos mujeres.

Una vez que los tres bajaron del carruaje el peliblanco fue a su encuentro y saludó primero a Myoga y luego a las dos mujeres.

-Gracias por venir Myoga – dijo el peliblanco apretando la mano del anciano

-Hijo no digas eso. No me perdería por nada del mundo tu boda, deseo que llegue el día para conocer a la señora Taisho

-Y ustedes ¿Cómo están? – les preguntó a las dos mujeres

-Bien señor Taisho – respondió primero Flor – Aunque un poco cansadas por el viaje ¿No es así Kagura?

-Tu te la pasaste quejando – comentó Kagura – Así que solo habla por ti

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa y tomó de la mano a Kagura para pedirle un favor.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Kagura?

-E-l que tu quieras Inuyasha – respondió nerviosa al tener su mano entre las de Inuyasha

-Mañana no podré ver a Kagome solo hasta el día de la boda. Así que me pregunta ¿No habría inconveniente en que te quedaras en la casa de los Higurashi para ver si no necesita nada más? Solo será por dos días, confió en ti y me sentiría mas cómodo el saber que ella esta en bunas manos

Kagura se iba a negar ante el favor que Inuyasha le pedía, pero eso le llegaba cómo anillo al dedo, estando en la casa de su "rival" era más fácil de llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

-Será un placer Inuyasha – acepto esbozando una sonrisa malvada pero con fingida de alegría -¿Cuando quieres que vaya?

-Eres muy amable, me gustaría que fuera esta misma noche – Inuyasha le dio un beso en la mejilla – Yo mismo te llevare a su casa

Entraron a la posada, Kaede ya había dispuesto dos habitaciones para el anciano y las dos mujeres.

No hubo necesidad de bajar la maleta de Kagura, ya que esa noche como lo había dicho Inuyasha la llevaría a la casa de los Higurashi en cuanto ella hubiera descansado un poco.

Flor y ella estaban a solas en la habitación. Kagura estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro pensativo.

-Sea lo que estés pensando descártalo – sugirió Flor

-¿Disculpa? – Kagura alzó la mirada hacía ella

-Si – asintió Flor – Te conozco y se que algo malo estas pensando

-Que poco me conoces – negó – Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo malo – dijo en tono inocente

-Por favor, no me vengas con eso, te lo advierto Kagura. Si planeas algo en contra de la prometida de Inuyasha seré capaz de hablar

Kagura se levantó de la cama y camino hacía ella, la tomó de un brazo y encajo sus uñas en el, Flor al sentirla dio un pequeño grito.

-Tú no vas a decir nada ¿Me oyes? – apretó sus uñas el la delicada piel de la joven – Si lo haces lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida

Flor se liberó de ella de un jalón – Ya estoy arrepentida por callar todo este tiempo la verdad acerca de Kikyo

-¿Cuál es la verdad acerca de Kikyo?

Ambas mujeres se vieron una a la otra tras escuchar esa voz que provenía de la puerta.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola**

**Ohh ¿Quien las habrá escuchado? No se, pero yo creo que fue Inuyasha y por otro lado ¿Que malévolo plan planea Kagura?.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Mis queridas(os) lectoras(es) espero que estén bien y que tengan un bonito y hermoso día y a mis queridas(0s) lectoras (es) de Chile, deseo que todo en su país ande bien, no olviden que aquí ando para lo que sea xD.**

**Bueno les tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Quieren saber cuales son?**

**Bien, la mala es que ya solo quedan 2 si acaso 3 caps para que esta historia llegue a su final feliz =(**

**La buena es que me verán con otro nuevo, es una adaptación de un libro, pero les daré más detalles en el ultimo capitulo. =)**

**No se pierdan el fic "Tu cita es hoy" escrito por Gold77 y Jux008, en especial el capitulo 8 donde encontraran un lemon de Inu y Eri escrito por mi xD**

**Por cierto, les quiero pedir un favor del tamaño del mundo (así de grande), hay una autora que se llama "F3R" su nombre es Fernanda y es de Chile, si alguien la conoce y tiene noticias de ella les agradecería enormemente que se comunicaran ya sea con Lolichan36, Gold77, o conmigo.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

-Respondan – entro a la habitación y volvió a preguntar tras el no haber recibido ninguna respuesta por parte de las dos mujeres - ¿De que verdad hablan?

-Anciano Myoga...- susurro Flor – La verdad...la verdad es...- volteo a ver a Kagura en busca de apoyo

-Lo que Flor intenta decir anciano Myoga. Es que Kikyo se dedicaba a la prostitución – mintió para salvar su pellejo

Myoga al escuchar esas palabras no lo podía creer, Kikyo siempre había sido una mujer decente cuando estuvo trabajando en casa de Inuyasha.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo el anciano – Kikyo nunca dio muestras de ser una de esas mujeres

-Es por que siempre los tuvo engañados a todos, incluyendo a Inuyasha. Una noche la vi saliendo de la hacienda, en ese entonces ya era prometida de Inuyasha, la seguí hasta una cantina en donde descubrí su oficio

-¿Y por que nunca lo dijiste? – preguntó el anciano furioso – Se pudo haber evitado el sufrimiento de Inuyasha

-Yo jamás pensé en decírselo a nadie, pero se que si lo hacía iba a causarle daño a Inuyasha. Por eso me mantuve callada

-Será mejor que él no se entere de lo que me acabas de decir – sugirió Myoga – Kikyo es pasado, quien sabe con cuantos se estará divirtiendo. Inuyasha te espera abajo para llevarte a la casa de su prometida

-En seguida bajo señor – hizo una pequeña reverencia

Myoga salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo a las dos mujeres solas.

-No puedo creer que tus mentiras fluyan como si nada – comentó Flor

-A eso le llamó "el arte de engañar" – respondió con una risa – Si me disculpas, Inuyasha me espera para llevarme con su prometida y no puedo hacerlo esperar – le guiño un ojo y avanzo a la puerta

-Mucho cuidado con lo que estas a punto de hacer

-¿Que se supone que haré? – tomó la perilla de la puerta y se detuvo en la entrada - ¿Envenenarla como lo hice con Kikyo? – soltó de nuevo otra risa y salió de la habitación

Inuyasha llevó a Kagura a la casa de los Higurashi, a los padres de Kagome no les pareció que llevara a esa mujer incluso no les inspiraba confianza, pero si él decía que era de confiar no había dudo para hacerlo.

En cuanto se encontró con Kagome, arqueó una ceja al verla ya que la joven era idéntica a Kikyo, la saludó con fingida alegría, ninguno de los presentes revelo el estado de Kagome y no tenía caso que lo hicieran.

Se sorprendió el ver a Yura trabajar allí, había pasado un año desde que Kikyo desapareció y ella renuncio tras no haber recibido ninguna noticia de su hermana.

Inuyasha se quedó un rato platicando con los señores Higurashi y con Kagome, poco tiempo después se despidió.

Yura le había mostrado la habitación que iba a ocupar la joven.

-¿Y cómo esta todo por la hacienda? – preguntó Yura

-Bien – respondió Kagura mientras analizaba su nueva habitación

-¿No han tenido noticias de mi hermana?

Kagura giro sobre sus talones para ver a la mujer.

-Lo siento Yura – Kagura se encogió de hombros y negó – No hemos tenido noticas de ella

-Me lo imaginaba – Yura bajo la mirada, el no saber nada de su hermana le causaba tristeza y preocupación ¿Ella estaba bien? Deseaba que así fuera – Bueno supongo que haz de estar cansada, si necesitas algo estaré en la siguiente habitación, mañana te daré algunas tareas que realizaras

-Gracias

Yura se despidió de ella y la dejo una vez más sola en su habitación.

Kagura puso su maleta en la cama y comenzó a desempacar la poca ropa que había llevado, repasando una vez más su plan, si todo salía con forme a ello, Inuyasha se quedaría una vez más sin novia, dejando su camino libre para conquistarlo a cómo diera lugar.

Sacó una bata de dormir y se la puso, apagó la vela que había en una mesita de noche y se durmió.

**XXX**

Al día siguiente Kagome se despertó muy temprano, contemplaba el vestido de novia que estaba colgado en su armario, por fin al día siguiente se casaba con su amado Inuyasha y esta vez nadie y nada lo podría evitar.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y esbozo aun más su sonrisa, en todos los sentidos se sentía una mujer plena y completa, por un lado tenía al hombre de sus sueños y por el otro esperaba un hijo de él.

¿Cuantos meses faltaban para que él o ella legaría a este mundo?

Era uno de esos día en que su estomago no amanecía bien, sintió cómo algo se revolvía dentro de ella y un asco la invadió, fue hasta el orinal y vomito.

Yura le había dicho que era normal, ya que una mujer embarazada tenía esos síntomas pero con el pasar del tiempo desaparecería, si ese era el precio que debía pagar darle la vida al hijo de ella y de Inuyasha lo pagaría con gusto.

Tomó una toalla y se limpio la boca.

Llamaron a su puerta y era Kagura quien entraba con una tina para preparar el baño de Kagome.

-Buenos días señorita – saludó cordialmente - ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Bien – Kagome asintió - ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó siguiéndola con la mirada cuando Kagura entro al baño y vacio la tina en la bañera

-Si – asintió al verla – Aunque un poco desorientada

-Me supongo que es normal – Kagome se recargo en la puerta del baño - ¿Hace cuanto trabajas para Inuyasha?

-Mis padres trabajan para los de Inuyasha – explicó al mismo tiempo que tocaba el agua para ver sentir si estaba tibia – Al morir ellos, el padre de Inuyasha se hizo cargo de mi, cuando crecí un poco más comencé a trabar con ellos. Crecimos siendo casi hermanos

-¿Y fue mujeriego en su juventud? – sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber si desde joven también lo era

-No – Yura negó esbozando una sonrisa al recordar la juventud de su amor imposible – Él nunca fue mujeriego, las jovencitas lo buscaban pero él nunca tuvo ojos para ninguna otra, solo para...- hizo una pausa

-¿Solo para quien? – volvió a preguntar Kagome

-Creo que su baño ya esta listo – Kagura cambió de tema, no le gustaba hablar de los amores de Inuyasha y menos de Kikyo– Tengo cosas que hacer, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme

Kagura salió del baño, tomó algunos vestidos de Kagome y los colgó en el ropero, miro recelosa su vestido de novia pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Escucho cómo Kagome se metía al agua, tendió la cama, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia el orinal en donde ella había vomitado hace unos minutos. Se acercó al baño miro cómo la joven se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

-Disculpa que la moleste – interrumpió Kagura - ¿Amancio bien señorita?

-¿Por que lo preguntas Kagura? – Kagome la miro a los ojos

-Bueno es que yo vi en el... – señalo el pequeño objeto que estaba en el piso

Kagome supo de que hablaba, pero aun no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella cómo para decirle que esperaba un hijo de Inuyasha.

-Creo que el día de hoy no amanecí bien – explicó – Algo que comí en la cena me hizo daño

Kagura no hizo más preguntas no había creído ninguna palabra de lo que Kagome le había dicho y mejor se llevo el objeto en donde Kagome había vomitado para vaciarlo, tal vez si le preguntaba a Yura era probable que ella supiera algo.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Yura. Ella al ver que vaciaba el orinal solo pudo negar con la cabeza, esos meses Kagome la estaba pasando mal debido a su estado.

-Yura – interrumpió sus pensamientos Kagura - ¿La señorita Kagome siempre despierta con ascos?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Yura dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para darle su atención a ella

-No se me hace normal que amanezca con esos síntomas. Es como si estuviera embarazada

-Que cosas piensas Kagura – esbozo una sonrisa Yura – La señorita Kagome no esta embarazada, tal vez cenó algo que le hizo daño

-Si – asintió débilmente – Supongo que tienes razón

**XXX**

Lamentó no haber ido la noche anterior a ver a su hermosa dama de ojos color chocolate y pasar una maravillosa noche entre sus brazos, pero eso todo estaba por cambiar. Mañana sería oficialmente su esposa y podría disfrutar toda la eternidad de ella, de su primer hijo y de los ambos podrían llegar a tener.

Estaba tan lleno de dicha y de felicidad que se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo parado en la puerta.

-¿Soñando despierto? – Miroku esbozo una sonrisa al ver la expresión del rosto de su amigo

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja

-No, nunca – su amigo negó con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa – Mañana serás oficialmente el ex libertino mas famoso ¿Estas seguro de quererte casar?. Mira que conozco unas mujeres muy guapas – dijo en tono burlón

-Completamente seguro, no hay nadie con quien quiera pasar mi vida que con ella – respondió sin verlo a los ojos - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sango y tu?

-Bien, sus padres aceptaron nuestra relación así que no dudes que muy pronto estaré en tu lugar

-No me imagino verte entrando en la puerta de una iglesia – soltó una pequeña carcajada

-¿Vas a ver hoy a Kagome? – mejor cambió de tema, aun era muy temprano para que él hablara de casarse con Sango

-Si, pero solo por par de minutos

-Bueno. En ese caso te dejo, debo ir a ver a Sango – y salió de la habitación de su amigo

**XXX**

Lo prometido había sido deuda, Inuyasha esa noche fue a ver a Kagome, sus padres no le negaron el permiso, pero prefirió salir al jardín. La ayudó a tomar asiento en la banca que siempre acostumbraban, la miro a los ojos y todo su amor se derramaban por sus pupilas doradas.

-Recuerdo una noche en que una jovencita me hizo una propuesta indecorosa – dijo atrayéndola de la cintura, y Kagome recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha

-¿Qué te propuso? – peguntó divertida

-Que huyéramos los dos

-Que atrevida –fingió estar sorprendida - ¿Cómo pudo proponerte eso? – en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos estallaron en una risa

-Lo se – Inuyasha pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello ondulado de su prometida – Fuiste muy atrevida

-¿Hubieras aceptado? – Preguntó ya que siempre quiso saber la verdad

-Si nunca hubiera logrado llegar a ser tu prometido – detuvo sus dedos en la nunca de Kagome y la comenzó atraer hacía él – Sería yo quien te lo propusiera de nuevo – susurro en sus labios para luego sellar ese amor con un intenso beso – Mañana a esta hora seremos por fin marido y mujer – comentó al terminar de besarla, pero sin soltarla de la nuca

-Por sin – dijo Kagome y acaricio la punta de la nariz de Inuyasha con la de ella – Y nadie lo impedirá

-Si – Inuyasha asintió – Nadie – una vez más se sintió perdido en los ojos de esa mujer que amaba y no pudo resistir el impulso de besarla

A pocos centímetros de allí Kagura los observaba, la hacía enfadar esa mujer más de lo que Kikyo una vez lo hizo.

-Maldita – susurro para ella – Pero no te saldrás con la tuya y eso lo juro

Retrocedió y entro a la casa, no quería seguir viendo esa escena de amor, ella debía estar en su lugar, ella debía ser la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha, le pertenecían sus besos así como sus caricias, la batalla aun no iniciaba y una vez más resultaría ser vencedora.

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya justado ¿Qué pasará en la recta final? ¿Qué estará planeando Kagura?... todo esto en el capitulo 29**

**Estamos a dos caps del Final chicas =(, bueno debo decirles que junto al capitulo final estará el Epilogo, no tenía pensado hacerlo pero decidí hice para ustedes y cumplir sus deseos de cerrar con broche de oro con uno.**

**Dos favores:**

**Uno: Es para pedirles una vez más si tienen noticias de "F3R", si la conocen o tienen a un contacto que la pudiera localizar, se los agradecería mucho, si saben de ella comuníquense con Lolichan36 o Gold77.**

**Dos: No se pierdan el fic de "Tu cita es Hoy"**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

El día por fin mas esperado llego. Kagome se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, Yura había sacado el vestido de novia para que estuviera listo cuando ella se lo pusiera. Su corazón latía de suma dicha, estaba a tan pocas horas y nada de cursar las puertas de la iglesia y avanzar hacía el altar para casarse con el amor de su vida.

Se encontraba en la tina tomando un baño mientras los recuerdos iban y venían, como el primer día que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los de el, o aquel día en que un hombre la iba atacar y él entro en su defensa.

Termino de bañarse y salió de la tina, se puso un camisón y una delgada bata. Solo para ir hasta su mesa de noche en donde sacó un pequeño cofre donde guardaba las cartas y rosas que Inuyasha le había regalado… ¿Se acordaba cual fue la primer carta de Inuyasha?.. Por supuesto que si lo sabía

Tomó entre sus manos la primera carta que Inuyasha le había dado y la leyó dulcemente...

"_P__ara la dama de ojos bellos que ha cautivado mi corazón, espero que mi nombre se repta en tus sueños no una, si no todas las noches_

_Se despide de ti, tu admirado no tan secreto_

_Atte.: Inuyasha Taisho"_

Recordaba esa carta ya que la noche anterior había soñado con él y al día siguiente encontró esa pequeña carta en su mesita de noche con una rosa roja.

-Me cautivaste desde el prime momento Inuyasha – miró la flor seca entre sus manos – Dese ese día supe que serías mi único amor

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento Kagome guardó las cartas en el cofre para sepáralas, debía llevarse todos esos recuerdos hermosos con ella, ya no había nada que la ataba a su casa, por un lado le dio un poco de tristeza ya que no iba a ver a sus padres tan seguido ya que ahora le tocaba a ella hacer una familia.

-Kagome ¿Lista? – preguntó su madre

La señora Higurashi ya estaba vestida, así que iba a ayudar a su hija. Kagome se levanto de la cama para avanzar hacia su madre.

-Si – ella asintió, y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-¿Por qué lloras? – Volvió a preguntar su madre al mismo tiempo que retiraba esa lagrima - ¿Acaso no te quieres casar?

-No – ella negó – Es solo que me pongo algo…

-¿Melancólica? – interrumpió la señora Higurashi y Kagome asintió – No debes sentirte así, es tu día y debes ser la mujer más feliz

-¿Experimentaste el mismo sentimiento cuando te ibas a casar?

-Es diferente hija – su madre la tomó de las manos – Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, así como iba a ser el tuyo con Koga. Pero paso todo esto y…- su madre bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con las manos de su hija y luego volvió a verla - Solo se feliz ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, de acuerdo – Kagome asintió y por ultimo abrazo fuerte a su madre – Te voy a extrañar

-Igual yo hija – por primera vez una lagrima asalto a la señora Higurashi, ella se la secó sin que su hija se diera cuenta – Bueno será mejor que te arreglemos ya, no vaya ser que el novio se desespere por que no llegas

**XXX**

Daba los últimos detalles a su esmoquin colocándose una flor blanca en su saco, se puso loción y se miro al espejo. Apoyo las manos en el tocador, era la segunda vez por la que pasaba por esto, seria el primero en llegar y esperar a la novia.

Si pensaba que aun había borrado su boda fallida con Kikyo, estaba en un error, eso le había dejado una secuela en su vida, era como si le hubieran marcado el corazón… ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome jamás se presentara a la iglesia? ¿Era capaz ella de dejarlo plantado como Kikyo lo había hecho?

_Kikyo, maldita Kikyo_ repetía por sus adentros, si ella se hubiera presentado en la iglesia estaría casado con ella, pero los caminos de él y de Kagome jamás se hubieran cruzado. Probablemente ella terminaría casada con Koga o en un convento.

Así que los dos tendrían caminos distintos, y ese pequeño angelito que venía en camino jamás habría llegado existir. En cierta forma le daba gracias a Kikyo por haber tomado esa decisión, por que así conoció al amor de su vida a la que le entrego por completo lo que era incluso el corazón.

Miró la hora en su reloj, la hora había llegado. Se miró por última vez al espejo asintiendo para el mismo y salió de su habitación.

Myoga, Kaede, Kanna, Bankotsu, el pequeño Shippo y Flor lo esperaban en el salón principal de la pasada.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó girando sobre sus talones para que lo apreciaran bien

-Como un príncipe de cuentos hijo – comentó Kaede

El peliblanco esbozo una sonrisa y avanzo hacía la anciana.

-Gracias abuelita – la tomó de las manos – Gracias por aceptar caminar conmigo hacia el altar

-No tienes por que agradecérmelo Inuyasha – esbozo una sonrisa Kaede – Eres como un hijo para mi

-Y tú como una madre – abrazó a Kaede - ¿Y Miroku? – preguntó por su amigo al no verlo

-Dijo que nos veía en la iglesia. Iba acompañar a la familia de Sango – comentó Bankotsu

**XXX**

La señora Higurashi después de haber ayudado a su hija, la dejo sola por un momento. Bajó las escalaras y se encontró con su esposo esperando en la recepción.

-¿Y están listas? – le preguntó a su esposa

-No, aun no – ella negó – Kagome

-Señor – interrumpió un hombre entrando por la puerta principal – Disculpe que los interrumpa

-¿Qué pasa? – arqueando una ceja el padre de Kagome

-Se presentaron dos problemas – comentó el hombre

-¿Cuáles son? – lo que le faltaba, era la boda de su hija y había problemas esto no le gustó mucho al señor Higurashi

-Me han dicho, que se presenta un problema en la recepción y otro en la iglesia – explicó

El señor Higurashi era lo menos que quería escuchar problemas.

-¿Qué hacemos? – miró a su esposa, buscando una solución

-Tu ve a la iglesia para cuando Kagome llegue tu ya estés allí – sugirió su esposa – Yo podría ir a la recepción

-No podemos permitir que Kagome vaya sola

-Lo se – su esposa recargo una mano en el hombro de su esposo – Yura y Kagura se acaban de ir. Nada malo le pasara a Kagome

El señor Higurashi se quedó analizando una posible solución pero no había ninguna, su hija debía partir sola a la iglesia y él la estaría esperando. Y así el señor Higurashi se despidió de su esposa y partió a la iglesia para solucionar ese "problema".

Por otro lado la señora Higurashi subió de nuevo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hija. Se detuvo y la contemplo, se veía radiante y hermosa con su vestido blanco.

-¿Pasó algo madre? – preguntó su hija que se colocaba en velo mirándola por el espejo

-Si – ella asintió y entro a la habitación de su hija – Kagome ¿No te molestaría que fueras sola a la iglesia?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – su hija giro sobre sus talones para verla de frente

-Hubo unas complicaciones en la iglesia y en la recepción – explicó – Tu padre te esperara en la iglesia, mientras yo arreglo unos detalles y después los alcanzare ¿No te incomoda? Si es así yo te acompaño hasta la iglesia y me voy a la recepción

-No madre – Kagome negó – Si ambos tomaron esa decisión, no hay problema yo puedo ir sola a la iglesia

-¿Segura?

-Completamente – ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa

-Muy bien – abrazo a su hija – Cuídate mucho

-Mamá, solo se hace 10 minutos a la iglesia ¿Qué malo puede pasar?

-Si – asintió y esbozo una sonrisa – Que malo puede pasar

Su madre salió de la habitación y la dejo sola, pero su corazón de madre algo le decía que nada iba a salir bien de esto, tal vez era mejor acompañar a su hija y estar con ella en todo momento, ya después se encargaría de solucionar el problema, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no podía hacer nada. Así que salió de la casa, subió a un carruaje que la llevaría la recepción donde se realizaría la fiesta.

**XXX**

La madre de Kagome le había dado instrucciones al cochero que llevara directo a Kagome a la iglesia. El cochero se desespero un poco al ver que la novia no salía así que prendió un cigarrillo, pero un hombre delgado se acercó a él.

-Disculpa amigo – dijo el misterioso hombre que llevaba un sombrero puesto – Pero me envían a relevarte

-¿Otra vez me necesita el viejo Hakudoshi? – Preguntó

-Así es – asintió el hombre – Dice que es urgente

-Muy bien – el cochero se bajo de la carroza – Lleva a la novia hasta la iglesia – informó

-Así lo haré amigo

El hombre delgado ocupó el lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba el otro hombre y esbozo una sonrisa al ver como se retiraba dejándolo solo.

-No cabe duda que todos los hombres son fáciles de engañar

La hora de partir a la iglesia había llegado, lo tenía que hacer sola ya que sus padres tenían cosas que solucionar. Miraba por última vez su hogar, esa casa que hasta el día de hoy iba a pisar, tomó fuerte el ramo de novia entre sus manos, salió de la casa y subió a la carroza que la llevaría.

Alzó la vista para ver la dirección que había tomado el cochero.

-Cochero, esta no es el camino a la iglesia – comento

-No iremos a la iglesia – el hombre se quito el sombrero para revelar una cabella de color negra

-Kagura…

* * *

**Hola**

**Oh noooo Oh dios ¿Qué le hará Kagura a Kagome? =`(**

**Bueno Chicas como venia diciendo ya se nos vino el final en cima y solo estamos a nada de que este fic llegue a su final.**

**Para que vean que no soy mala aquí les dejo un adelantito del final.**

**Avances de Capitulo Final::::**

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Inuyasha pregunto nervioso

-Se ha de haber retrasado

**XXX**

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Kagura?

-Tú solo eres un estorbo en mi camino así como lo fue la estúpida de Kikyo

**XXX**

-Tu no te iras de aquí hasta que mi hija aparezca, por que así como tu tienes dudas también yo las tengo ¿Quién no dice que pudiste fingir un secuestro?

-¿Me cree capaz? – preguntó Inuyasha ofendido

-Por supuesto que lo creo

**XXX**

-Señor tengo algo importante que decirle

-¿Qué es? Flor – la miro a los ojos

**XXX**

-Para decirle quien pudo secuestrar a Kagome tendría que decirle toda la verdad

-¿La verdad? – Arqueo una ceja – No entiendo

¿Quieren saber en que termina?

**Hasta la última actualización**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Se había sorprendido al saber que no había ningún problema en la iglesia, es más todo estaba perfecto así que el señor Higurashi no quiso regresar a casa, de seguro su hija ya venía en camino.

Todos los invitados esperaban a que la novia llegara. Inuyasha intercambio algunas palabras con el padre de Kagome para preguntar por ella, pero solo obtuvo por respuesta que era probable que ella ya viniera en camino. Miraba una y otra vez su reloj, ya se había demorado más de diez minutos y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Inuyasha pregunto nervioso

-Se ha de haber retrasado – comentó Miroku quien tenia tomada de la mano a Sango – Como te dijo su padre, a lo mejor esta por llegar

En eso un pequeño niño subió las escalaras de la entrada de la iglesia y busco al novio.

-¿Es usted el novio? – le preguntó a Inuyasha

-Si – asintió - ¿Qué pasa niño?

-Esto es para usted – extendió su mano y le entregó una carta

Inuyasha tomó la carta, pero antes de abrirla y leer su contenido tomó al pequeño de los hombros.

-¿Quién te la dio? – En sus ojos comenzaba a notarse una pequeña furia – Responde – lo zarandeó al no tener respuesta del niño

-Una mujer – dijo asustado

-¿Estaba vestida de novia? – hizo otra pregunta y cuando el niño asintió lo soltó

**XXX**

-Ha estas alturas un pequeño ya le habrá entregado a Inuyasha una nota escrita por ti cariño – dijo Kagura aumentando la velocidad de los caballos

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Kagura? – preguntó Kagome, vacilando entre si saltaba y salía

Corriendo o esperar a que esa mujer detuviera la carroza

-Lo que siempre he querido. Quedarme con Inuyasha y tú solo eres un estorbo en mi camino así como lo fue la estúpida de Kikyo

**XXX**

Vacilante abrió la carta que Kagome le había mandado, el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al leer las letras de Kagome.

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, no me busques por que jamás me encontraras"_

El padre de Kagome se acercó a él y le arrebato la carta de las manos de Inuyasha y también la leyó.

-¿Vas a creer todo esto? – le preguntó

-¿Usted que cree? – Preguntó sarcástico – Escucho al niño, una mujer vestida de blanco le entregó el papel

-Pero…- volvió a ver la hoja – Esta no es la letra de mi hija

-Por favor Higurashi, no la defienda – miró a los invitados y por ultimo a sus amigos – No hay boda, regresemos a casa – cuando pasó a un lado del padre de Kagome, este lo tomó del brazo - ¿Qué quiere?

-Tu no te iras de aquí hasta que mi hija aparezca, por que así como tu tienes dudas también yo las tengo ¿Quién no dice que pudiste fingir un secuestro?

-¿Me cree capaz? – preguntó Inuyasha ofendido

-Por supuesto que lo creo

-Suélteme maldito viejo – forcejeó para soltarse de él

-Suficiente- interrumpió el aguacil ya que había sido uno de los invitados – De aquí nadie se mueve, ustedes – señalo al grupo de Inuyasha y al padre de Kagome – Serán sometidos en investigación, así que todos iremos a la casa de los Higurashi donde casa uno será sometido a interrogatorio para saber que paso con la señorita Higurashi

-Eso es una ofensa – se opuso Inuyasha

-El que se oponga lo mando a prisión – amenazo y obligo a Inuyasha cerrar la boca

Todos fueron reclutados en la casa de los Higurashi, incluso Koga, ya que era uno de los principales sospechosos, la madre de Kagome al no ver a nadie en la iglesia fue a su casa donde se encontró al grupo de Inuyasha, a Koga y Ayame custodiados por guardias.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la señora Higurashi abrazándose de su esposo - ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-Al parecer la han secuestrado – le informo su esposo

-¿La secuestraron o Huyo?

El señor Higurashi no quiso armar otro escándalo, ya bastante tenía con tener que tolerar a ese desgraciado de Inuyasha y a todos los guardias que custodiaban la casa.

Miró a Koga quien tenía abrazada a Ayame, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado cegar por la pasión y la locura que sentía por Kagome no lo hubieran lastimado por segunda ocasión.

-¿Así que soy sospechoso de su desaparición?- le preguntó al alguacil - Seamos realistas, ella solo jugo con mis sentimientos, es igual que todas las mujeres, es una zorra

Koga en cuanto escucho las palabras de Inuyasha lo invadió una ira terrible, miro los ojos verdes de Ayame y luego la dejo de abrazar para darle su merecido a ese engreído.

-No te permito que hables así de ella – defendió a la que sería su prometida

-Tu mas que nadie eres el indicado para hacerlo ¿Acaso se te olvido que te engaño conmigo?

-Lo se, pero Kagome es todo lo contrario a lo que dices, como se ve que no confías en ella

Se iban a pelear pero el aguacil ordeno que los separaran.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Hasta que tengamos noticias señor Taisho – le respondió el aguacil

Para Flor había llegado la oportunidad de revelar la verdad que había guardado durante tantos años.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado en un sillón con las manos en las sienes.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted señor? – le preguntó Flor

-¿Qué haces aquí Flor? – Le preguntó – Tú no eres sospechosa de nada, vete a descansar

-Señor es que tengo algo importante que decirle

-¿Qué es? Flor– la miro a los ojos

-Aquí no señor – miró alrededor – Tiene que ser en privado

Ambos salieron de la sala y se detuvieron en la recepción donde no había nadie que los pudiera escuchar.

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Para decirle quien pudo secuestrar a Kagome tendría que decirle toda la verdad

-¿La verdad? – Arqueo una ceja – No entiendo

**XXX**

La noche había caído y Kagura la había llevado a una pequeña cabaña donde de quedaba en ocasiones cuando se sentía sola.

-Baja – le ordenó

Kagome no tuvo más remedio y bajo. Entraron a la cabaña y Kagura la amarro de los pies y manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? – preguntó con el corazón casi a punto de salirse

-¿Tu que crees? – Esbozo una sonrisa – Ayudarte a pasar al otro mundo

-Inuyasha sabrá que fuiste tú

-¿Así cómo supo lo que en verdad le paso a Kikyo? – soltó una carcajada y Kagome la miró confundida – Si señorita – asintió – La pobre Kikyo no se fugo con nadie, paso al otro mundo gracias a mi. Así como pasara contigo

-¿Por qué lo haces? – volvió a preguntar Kagome

-Por que siempre he estado enamorada de él, nunca tuvo ojos para Kikyo, pensé que si la quitaba de mi camino él se figaría en mí. Pero no fue así ¿Tenias que aparecer en su camino? ¿Tenías que meterte en mis planes?

-Pero eso no es amor, es obsesión. Por que cuando uno ama solo quiere el bien para la persona del cual uno ama, sin importarle si es correspondido o no

-Hay por favor no me hagas reír – dijo Kagura - Eres tan cursi al pensar así, si uno ama lucha por el ser amado así de simple – Kagura esbozo una media sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Me estoy imaginando la cara de Inuyasha cuando lea una nota que tú supuestamente le mandaste

-¿Qué?

-Así es me querida Kagome, le di a un niño una carta para que se la entregara personalmente a él en donde le dices que no puedes casarte con él

-Él no va a creer nada de lo que dice esa dichosa carta, Inuyasha confía en mí mas de lo que tú crees

-¿Estas completamente segura de eso?

-Completamente

-Bien, vamos a ver si él confía en ti como tú lo dices

**XXX**

-Si señor – Flor asintió – La verdad

-Pues dila ahora

-Inuyasha – lo miró a los ojos – Kikyo nunca huyo, Kagura la enveneno la noche anterior a su bosa y la enterró poco cerca de la hacienda

Inuyasha al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – tomó fuerte los hombros de Flor

-La verdad, Kagura le quitó la enveneno, por que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. Y no dudo que el secuestro de Kagome haya sido planeado por ella

-¿Por qué te callaste todo este tiempo? –alzó la voz y varios soldados voltearon a verlos -¿Por qué?

-Ella me amenazo con matar a mi familia – las lagrimas de Flor comenzaron a fluir – Nunca fue mi intención callar hasta este momento

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar? – Seguía con la voz alta – La vida de la mujer que amo y de mi hijo están en manos de una loca… ¿Sabes a donde pudo llevársela?

-Tengo mis sospechas – ella asintió y se sintió liberada cuando Inuyasha la soltó – Tiene una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí, va cada vez que se aburre. Es probable que se haya llevado a Kagome allí

Se quería morir por todos los pensamientos negativos que había sentido cuando leyó esa nota, sentía que Kagome lo había traicionado pero no era así, todo era una artimañita planeada por Kagura. Esa maldita, cuando tuviera a Kagome entre sus brazos y se hubiese asegurado que ella estaba bien, la destrozaría con sus propias manos. No solo por el hecho de querer hacerle daño a Kagome, si no por lo que le había hecho a Kikyo.

Tomó a Flor de la mano y la llevo hasta donde estaba el aguacil con el padre de Kagome.

-¿Ya te retiras? – Preguntó el padre de Kagome – Por que eso es lo que mas deseo

-Cállate Higurashi – ordenó y miró al aguacil – Creo saber quien fue la que secuestro a Kagome, es una de mis empleadas

-¿Tiene alguna idea en donde pueda estar? – preguntó el aguacil

-No – negó Inuyasha – Pero ella si – miró a Flor

-Muy bien – asintió el aguacil – Nos guiara hasta donde esta ella – miró a Flor -¿A cuanto tiempo estamos de ellas?

-Un par de horas – respondió Flor

-Un par de horas es mucho- comento el aguacil - Debemos partir inmediatamente

Así el aguacil selecciono un par de hombres y al poco tiempo fueron en su búsqueda. Inuyasha se opuso a esperar ya que eso lo mataría.

Kagome se había quedado completamente dormida, no sabía que fue lo que le dio Kagura para hacerla dormir, pero los gritos y la desesperación de esa mujer la despertaron.

-Maldita Flor – maldijo – Me las pagará esa mujer – fue hacia Kagome y la desato – Es hora de irnos

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Kagome

-Tu amado Inuyasha está afuera – informó – Pero no pienso entregarme ni entregarte, así que saldremos por la puerta trasera

La armada e Inuyasha estaban parados en frente de la casa, esperando a que con las amenazas Kagura soltara a Kagome pero no habían tenido respuesta por parte de ella.

-No la soltara – dijo Flor – Hay una puerta trasera en esa cabaña, lo más probable es que ya haya salido con ella

-Eso lo veré yo – dijo Inuyasha

Bajó de su caballo y avanzó con cuidado hacia la cabaña, la rodeo y pudo ver cuando Kagura salía con Kagome casi a rastras.

-Suéltala Kagura – ordenó

Pero la mujer no le hizo caso y apresuro el curso. Llegaron hasta un acantilado en donde no había salida para ella.

Kagura al ver que se acercaba Inuyasha y detrás de él los soldados, puso el cuerpo de Kagome enfrente de ella como escudo.

-Ni un pasó más Inuyasha. Si lo haces saltaremos ella y yo – amenazó

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía feliz de escuchar a su amado que había ido en su rescate.

Kagura avanzó un paso hacia atrás y por poco se resalaba con la orilla del acantilado.

-Estas rodeada Kagura – dijo Inuyasha – Suelta a Kagome y entrégate

-No – ella negó – Tú no entiendes, ella debe morir Inuyasha, para que tu y yo seamos felices

-Bien – asintió el peliplateado – Te propongo algo, yo a cambio de ella ¿No me quieres solo para ti? Bien, entonces déjala ir y tómame a mí

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kagome – No lo hagas

-Suena razonable – analizo Kagura – Esta bien. Tú a cambio de ella, pero si intentas algo la mato

-Te doy mi palabra de que no será así – prometió Inuyasha

Kagura dejo libre a Kagome.

Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero por otra parte a Inuyasha no le importaba si arriesgaba su vida, con tal de que ella y su hijo estuvieran a salvo era más que suficiente.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Kagome recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha

-Salvándole la vida a las personas que mas amo – pasó sus dedos por el cabello de de Kagome – Luces hermosa

-Se supone que el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la boda. Da mala suerte

-No lo creo – él ambarino negó – Nuestra boda ya paso así que no hay riesgo

-Estoy esperándote Inuyasha – Kagura alzó la voz molesta al verlos juntos

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de rabia a esa mujer. Si no fuera acompañado por el aguacil y sus soldados mataría a Kagura con sus propias manos.

-Ya voy – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que solo tenía ojos para la mujer que amaba – Te amo Kagome Higurashi – le dio un beso en la frente – Vete – ordeno

-¿Pero y tu?

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien

Kagome quiso protestar pero Inuyasha la dejo de abrazar y la obligo a seguir su camino. Cuando ella llego hasta donde estaba una fila de soldados, uno de ellos la custodio y se la llevo lejos de allí.

**XXX**

Inuyasha se paro frente a frente de Kagura y tuvo que contenerse para no estrangularla, jamás había pensado que ella fue la causante de su desdicha. Que ella fue la culpable de la muerte de Kikyo y sobre todo era culpable de que Kagome estuviera en peligro.

-Por fin juntos – dijo Kagura enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Inuyasha

-¿Eso es lo que siempre haz querido no? – Él también la abrazo de la cintura – Tenerme solo para ti

-Así es- Kagura asintió – Nadie te amara tanto como yo Inuyasha

-Si. Estoy completamente seguro de eso

Kagura retrocedió un paso hasta la orilla del acantilado, sabía que no tenía salida ya que muchos soldados estaban allí y lo más probable era que la encerraran por los crímenes que había cometido. Así que el último recurso que encontraba era que tanto ella como Inuyasha se arrojaran por el risco, así ambos podían ir juntos al infierno y nadie los separaría.

**XXX**

-No – forcejeó con un soldado que la tomó del brazo – Tengo que estar ahí – sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo – negó con la cabeza el soldado

-Estúpido que me sueltes

Le dio una patada en la entre pierna, giro sobre sus talones y regreso al lugar donde estaba su amado solo para ver como Inuyasha besaba a Kagura.

-Siempre estaremos juntos Inuyasha– prometió Kagura

En ese momento se lanzó con él al acantilado.

-Inuyasha

Grito desesperada Kagome y corrió hasta la orilla del acantilado, su amado se había ido, todo lo que iba a ser un día lleno de felicidad resulto ser una tragedia, casi como la de Romeo y Julieta.

Los soldados agacharon la cabeza y se retiraron uno por uno, Flor quería quedarse, pero era mejor darle un poco de privacidad a Kagome.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?– sus lagrimas inundaron sus ojos – ¿Por qué cambiaste tu vida por mi?... eres un idiota Inuyasha – maldijo con todas sus fuerzas – Un idiota

-Es…así…como…me pagas el…a verte salvado

Esa era su voz, se asomó un poco más al acantilado y vio que Inuyasha hacía mucho esfuerzo por sostenerse de una rama que había nacido en la roca del acantilado.

-Estas vivo – dijo feliz

-Lo estaré si no me ayudas – aun así pudo esbozar una sonrisa – Creo que no aguantare mucho

Kagome asintió y estiro su mano para ayudarlo. El peso de Inuyasha era mucho pero eso no importaba con tal de ayudarlo, no supo de donde salieron las fuerzas ya que Inuyasha fue poco a poco subiendo.

Una vez en tierra firme ambos se dejaron caer en la tierra, Inuyasha iba a caer arriba de Kagome pero el giro su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, él la tenía en sus brazos donde nadie se la quitaría nunca.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó haciendo un lado su velo

-No – Kagome negó al verlo a los ojos – Creí que te había perdido

-También yo pensé lo mismo - ambos se reincorporaron pero se mantuvieron abrazados – Pensé que me habías dejado por otro

-¿Por qué dices eso? – ella lo miro a los ojos

-No tiene sentido ahora . Lo único que cuenta aquí es que estamos juntos – pasó una mano por las mejillas de Kagome – Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperado como hasta hoy en día. Eres el aire que respiro – la abrazo – Te amo tanto Kagome

-¿Cuánto me amas? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa

-Infinitamente mi cielo

Y así con un beso de amor, ambos sellaron su destino y sus vidas…

* * *

**Epilogo**

9 Meses Después

Habían pasado 9 meses desde que Kagura intento matarla pero afortunadamente no había logrado su objetivo. Una vez que Flor los guio hasta la tumba donde había sido enterrada Kikyo, Inuyasha ordenó que la sepultaran como se lo merecía, se le hizo una misa y los pocos restos que quedaban de ella fueron enterrados en la tumba familiar de Yura.

De las pocas noticas que tuvo, fue que Koga se había casado con Ayame y ambos se habían ido a vivir a Francia.

Miroku y Sango también se habían casado, solo que ellos vivían en la hacienda que era propiedad del hermano de Inuyasha, así que él decidió regalársela como regalo de bodas.

Bankotsu y Kanna fueron felices con sus tres hijos, él quiso quedarse en la posada de Kaede ya que Kanna no quería dejar a sus tíos.

Y tanto Inuyasha como Kagome eran felices. Pero ella aun más ya que mirar a su pequeño hijo de un mes de nacido mientras dormía, le causaba un dichoso placer. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y era Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó el padre

-Haz preguntado eso más de una veces en un minuto – sonrió Kagome – Él esta bien, si sigues así lo vas a despertar y vas a ser tu quien lo duerma

-Bueno – tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si – Como nuestro pequeño hijo duerme, creo que ambos merecemos un par de horas para los dos

-¿Y que tienes pensado hacer? – preguntó Kagome

-Es sorpresa así que no puedo decírtelo

Tomó las manos de Kagome, y juntos salieron de la hacienda hacía los jardines, donde había una manta en el césped y dos almohadas.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sorprendida

-¿No te gustaría pasar una noche bajo las estrellas? – la abrazo por la espalda – ¿Solitos los dos?

-Estas loco – dijo esbozando otras de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Por supuesto que si mi señora – Inuyasha afirmo, la giro sobre sus talones para tenerla frente a él – Completamente loco por usted

La beso con deseo en cada uno de ellos, poco a poco el fue guiándola hasta que ambos se encontraban acostados en la manta.

-Inuyasha…- susurro Kagome - ¿Qué pasa si nos ven?

-No te preocupes por eso, mientras tú y yo estemos aquí. Nadie es capaz de acerarse – respondió para hacerla sentir mejor – Te deseo ahora – beso su frente– mañana – beso su nariz – Y para toda la vida

-Yo también te deseo para toda la vida Inuyasha

Y así, bajo el cielo estrellado fueron uno solo una vez más.

Él era salvador y ella era su dama de ojos color chocolate.

Prometiéndose uno al otro amor eterno

**Fin**

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Me voy a poner melodramática con esto lo se****, cada vez que termino un fic me deja un vacío (apenas es el segundo jajaja), nunca pensé que "Pasión" pudiera llegar a superar a lo que fue "Mi destino en manos de un pirata"**

**Gracias a tods mis queridas lectoras(es), no voy a decir especialmente a quienes por que tods son especiales para mi, Gracias por darse ese pequeño espacio y leer la historia, también por agregarme a favoritos, alertas…se siente tan bonito xD, ya son parte de mi familia. **

**Lamento por todas esas veces que las deje con mucho suspenso (y vaya que si lo fue jeje), si alguna debe un equipo de computo por mi culpa hay me pasan la cuenta jejeje :p (Kyome_chan ¿Cuánto le debemos a la escuela? Jeje)**

**Una vez leí está frase "Una obra de arte hecha sin pasión, es un cuerpo sin alma y vida", esta historia fue escrita con mucha pasión, dedicación y siempre entregándoles lo mejor de mi para toda ustedes.**

**Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y si fue todo lo contrario... bueno, acepto todo tipo critica, ya que eso ayda a crecer =).**

**Gracias x todo**

**Próximo Fic:**

**Ahora así a darles los detalles de lo que será mi próximo fic**

"**Corazón Salvaje" **

**(Adaptación de la Novela con el mismo titulo, escrita por Caridad Bravo Admas): Dos hermanas serán rivales tras enamorarse del mismo hombre, un hombre llamado Inuyasha "El demonio blanco". La vida decidirá el rumbo que tomaran las vidas de Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Sesshomaru.**

**Esta adaptación la había estado deseando hacer por mucho tiempo, incluso tengo una libreta donde escribí un poco de ella, debo admitir que fue la primer historia que me puse a escribir, pero después se dio la de "Mi Destino en manos de un Pirata" y tuve que posponerla hasta ahora.**

**Además aun tengo pendiente la secuela de MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIRATA y el Fic de "APUESTA DE AMOR" dedicado a Sailor Moon =) (uno de mis otros favoritos). Y sobre todo los Fics que tengo con mi socio Gold77, no sean malitas y pasen a leer nuestras historias (gol77 y jux008) xD.**

**No olviden que aquí ando para lo que sea.**

**Y como siempre me despido….**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


End file.
